New Life, Start!
by AlmondFresh
Summary: A former general to the now-collapsed nation of Eden has been commission by Vert of Leanbox (Ultradimension) to work for her instead! Inspired off Idol PP, this story is about a young lady getting to know the day to day lives of our favourite goddesses. Boring work days and super crazy antics are all involved in this slightly humorous but insightful collection of short stories.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Gnnng..." the young woman groaned as she awoke, sitting up in her bed. Darkness encompassed the room, and the heavy air didn't help her grogginess. It was the middle of the night, evidenced by the presence of the stars in the sky out side of her window. A slight swaying of the room made her feel seasick. The waves crashed upon the side of the boat making a rhythmic clapping. The sudden rush of the stench of saltwater caused her to gag, waking her up.

She reached over to her nightstand, and picked up her glasses along with a pocket-sized booklet. "Beleuchten", she uttered and snapped her fingers, causing a ball of light to appear near her hand. Guiding the ball of light with her palm, she opened the book to the back of the cover, and inscribed was a short passage.

"Have fun Haruka! Be sure to write back soon!" read the booklet, a message written by her mother back in Eden before she had left. A soft smile appeared on her stoic face, as if reassured by these words.

Haruka turned over the page and a folded piece of paper fell out. Instantly, her smile disappeared. She picked the paper up, and unfolded it. Its golden outline and official stamp reminded her of the reason for her journey. The page was titled 'The Commissioning of the New Oracle'.

A ringing bell interrupted her, and along came a husky voice, "Attention all passengers! We are currently arriving at Leanbox!"


	2. Chapter 1: Crushed Expectations

Chapter 1: Crushed Expectations

Leanbox, an island off the main continent of Gamindustri, harbouring the Console Patron Unit (CPU) Green Heart, was a nation proud of its technology and ability to create structures of tremendous size. In times of peace its own citizens were able to sustain their economy, despite their constant failing profit ventures onto the continent. The country contains a bustling and near-futuristic capital, but its large fields of green give it the title 'The Land of Green Pastures'. Heavily focused on entertainment and competition, their main gaming exports are Fantasy RPG's and FPS's. However, despite the nation's success, rumours say the CPU is a lazy woman who only has time for games.

"This nation is so convoluted, how would this place hold itself up if its CPU was a couch potato?" Haruka muttered to herself as she made her way to the Basilicom, the home of the nation's CPU. Normally immense in size, the Basilicom housed everything needed to run a nation, and the personal belongings of the CPU inhabiting it. Usually built prior to the city's development, its appearance affects the rest of the city's aesthetics.

The city's architecture called for as much development as possible, and showed this by creating towering skyscrapers and wide stadiums. Large magnetic railways. connected buildings to others, and allowed for fast and efficient travel. Despite the space constraints, the nation also contained a soft spot for nature, with lots devoted to parks littered across the city.

As Haruka walked along the metallic streets of Leanbox, she noticed a rather large number of arcades and gaming outlets. Sometimes there would be more arcades than actual stores down a street. Children and teenagers flooded the arcades, each of which were filled with hundreds of different games, with enough variety to satisfy every niche. However, something that was ever present, wasn't the feeling of joy but the feeling of frustration.

"Who is this LGH!?"

"99,999,999 points! Is that even possible?"

"Holy crap! Here too?!"

These types of sentences were common statements coming from the crowds of kids. The moaning of gamers everywhere was caused by a single player. Apparently, there's a top notch gamer going around to each and every arcade and filling the high score boards with their name, LGH.

Haruka made a mental note of the nation's obsession with games, and continued on her way. However, she eventually reached a particularly large group of people crowding around an arcade entrance. The crowd was large enough to block the street, so Haruka decided to check up on the situation while she waited for the people to disperse. She pushed her way through the sea of people to get a better look. Near the center of the crowd, she found the source of the commotion. A taller feminine figure clothed in a black hoodie and sweatpants along with a cap and sunglasses was winning every prize from the claw machine. With deadeye accuracy, the figure managed to nab a prize with each and every coin inserted. The crowd was overjoyed to see such an amazing display of skill, and was even more ecstatic when the figure emptied the machine. With the plethora of prizes won, the woman began to throw her plentiful winnings into the crowd. Stuffed animals, candy, and toys flew into the hungry hands of the people. The citizens went wild, pushing each other to get even a measly stuffed frog.

Having been a part of the crowd, Haruka was suddenly enclosed by the waves of people. Startled by the sudden movement, she began to fight her way to the other side of the blockade of people. What seemed to be a lifetime passed before she made it through the crowd. As she reached the other side, she spotted the figure making its way through the riot. The figure seemingly passed through the people as they fought for the prizes, dodging every push and shove with grace while she made her way out. Haruka was stunned, how could such an amazing person exist? Surely, she couldn't have been human. However, her shock didn't last long, as the figure grabbed Haruka's hands and placed a stuffed bear in them. In a fairly lady-like voice, the figure asked Haruka "Please, take care of him for me, will you?"

Haruka could only nod as this amazing woman dashed off towards another nearby arcade. A couple of minutes went by as Haruka stood frozen in surprise and shock before she remembered why she was in Leanbox. "Ah! I'm going to be late for the appointment!" she yelled before she began running towards the Basilicom with her new, fluffy bear in tow.

Nearing the Basilicom, Haruka spent no time slowing her pace as she ran past the crowds. She was late, what a way to start off her new job as Leanbox's Oracle. The CPU would definitely fire her immediately. Tears in her eyes Haruka threw the front doors of the Basilicom open. "Please forgive my tardiness!" she yelled into the entrance hall.

Her voice was met with no response and, when she looked up, the hall was empty. Looking around, Haruka quickly snapped to, and reached into her pockets for the letter. Quickly skimming through the letter, she found the expected time, '17:00', and looked at her watch, '5:22', she was definitely late. She looked around the hall once more broke down to her knees. "They just left me, deciding I wasn't good enough." she muttered to herself tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry mother, I'll be home soon."

Haruka began to hug the stuffed bear and continued her sobbing, "Going back to Eden, and all I have to show for is this stuffed bear."

A few minutes passed, with Haruka finally wiping away her tears with her sleeve. Getting up, she put up her stoic face once more and began to make for the exit. As she was about to leave the building, she was stopped by a familiar figure. It was who seemed to be that black clad woman from earlier. "Pardon me, are you my new Oracle?" the figure questioned.

"I was going to be..." Haruka's voice trailed off before she realized what the figure just implied, "Y-You're Lady Green Heart?!"

The figure then pulled off her cap and sunglasses to reveal her long flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes hidden under the guise. "That would indeed be the case." the goddess replied.

Haruka stood confused for a moment, then immediately got down on one knee and bowed her head. "I apologize, Lady Green Heart. I was a tad tardy in my appearance."

"Please, address me as Vert." the blonde woman stated as she grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her up. "And it is not a problem, for I was a bit late myself, 17:00 is strikingly similar to 7:00."

Now face to face with her goddess, Haruka's eye's welled up in tears again but this time because of joy. Vert grabbed her and held her tightly, Haruka's face ended up into quite the softness. "Aww. You're so adorable! I simply must have you as my little sis- ... Pardon me...my Oracle."

Haruka snapped back to reality hurriedly and wiped her tears into Vert's clothes before pushing her off. "Then, Lady Vert, shall we get started?"

"Oh my, putting up such a strong front after crying in my arms? You must really be into this." Vert stated, with an impressed look on her face.

Vert then cleared her throat, fixed her posture and spoke professionally, "Alright, let us discuss the job over some tea, all that gaming has made me parched."


	3. Chapter 2: Some Important Visitors

Chapter 2: Some Important Visitors

"I want to be able to improve my- no, our nation, and I can't do it without your help." Vert's words rang in Haruka's head as she got ready in front of the mirror.

It's been a week since Haruka's appointment as Oracle of Leanbox, and had been staying in her own room in the Basilicom since. The week had been nothing but training and explaining of her duties as Oracle, mostly by the other workers of the Basilicom. Vert however, had (un)expectedly vanished from the Basilicom and left Haruka, along with her seniors to fend for themselves. However, due to the business of her week, Vert's absence hadn't been noticed by Haruka and she wouldn't have, had Vert not planned a very special appointment today.

"If it was so important, why did you disappear…" Haruka grumbled to herself.

Already dressed in her uniform, a butler suit to satisfy Vert's uncanny tastes, Haruka was finishing with her morning preparations. Tying her flowing sky-blue hair back into a ponytail, Haruka stared blankly into her own reflection and yawned as if to wake herself up. In her daze, a looming figure sneaked behind her. An enemy? Haruka thought as she whipped her head around to identify her assailant. Before she could, her eyes were blinded and a surprisingly soft, enveloping embrace followed suit. "Haruka…" said the attacker exhaustively, "I'm afraid I cannot attend to the preparation of the meeting today. I stayed up all night playing games…"

"Lady Vert?!" Haruka called out, as she fought her way out of the hold, "All night? More like all week! This is unacceptable! Do you know how important today's appointment is?"

Letting go, the Lady replied "I do. And because of that, I must get my beauty sleep." Vert looked around the room slowly with heavy eyes before continuing, "I apologize Haruka, but I will be demanding the use of your bed."

Haruka's bed, neatly done and tidied, was then quickly assaulted by the blonde goddess, ruining it.

"Lady Vert! Please, if you must sleep, please do so in your room. Your bed is much more suited to a goddess like yourself." Haruka pleaded to the goddess.

Lying in the bed, Vert began to hug the pillow before asserting, "However, my bed doesn't have _your _warmth." Closing her eyes, Vert finally whispered, "Good night…" Her last words were near inaudible as she quickly fell asleep on the Oracle's bed.

"Lady Vert- no, Lady Green Heart! Please wake up immediately! This isn't a joke, this is Planeptune's diplomats we're talking about!" Haruka's vehement calling, however, did not wake the sleeping goddess.

A quiet snore was Haruka's curt reply, and she soon quieted down. "Jeez, I guess it can't be helped." she muttered to herself as she approached her bed.

Lady Vert's sleeping figure was curled around the sole pillow on the bed, as if trying to crush it between her arms. Her golden locks sprawled out across the bed, covering what her body had not. A soft smile appeared on Haruka's face as she watched the scene before her. Then slowly, as if not to wake Vert, Haruka pulled the covers over the goddess and whispered in reply, "Good morning, my Lady."

Walking around the Basilicom, Haruka had noticed that all the residents were in a panic. The cooks and housekeepers were running around frantically, pushing carts filled with cakes and pastries to different rooms of the Basilicom. Looking at her watch Haruka noted the time was 9:00, meaning the meeting wasn't until at least 5 hours later. Confused, the Oracle stopped one of the housekeepers that was busy cleaning the windows.

"Excuse me, miss, why are there so many desserts flooding into the living quarters?" Haruka asked, curiously.

"Don't you know?" the housekeeper replied, "Lady Vert demands that the Basilicom be absolutely perfect for these visitors."

"So, they are regular visitors?" Haruka questioned.

"More than regulars!" the keeper cried out, "We're talking about some of the most important people to our Lady!"

Shocked, Haruka realized the direness of the situation, quickly thanked the housekeeper, and immediately continued her patrol towards the entrance hall.

Despite the business in the hallways, the entrance hall was near deserted. The doors were closed and the weight of the air could choke a small animal. Dust and cobwebs hung from the two-storey ceiling, while the brown floor tiling had noticeable sludge caked onto it. Haruka hadn't noticed the mess when she first arrived but, if she remembered correctly, the hall had been closed while she was getting accustomed to her new position. The hall probably hadn't been kept for at least a week, meaning it was up to her to clean it.

Looking around the Basilicom for a housekeeper, Haruka found nobody who wasn't busy with their tasks. Anyone she asked would either give her a dirty look or tell her that their job was more important than cleaning the hall. An hour or two had passed and eventually she gave up. "This wasn't in my job description…" Haruka groaned to herself as she returned to the hall.

"Wasser." Haruka chanted as she waved her hands in front of her, eyes closed, in an incantation.

A floating ball of water appeared before the Oracle, and grew in size as she repeated her chant. In a minute's time she stopped chanting, and the water fell onto the floor. With the doors closed, the water had evenly covered the floor to ankle depth. Rolling up her sleeves and pants, Haruka got on her knees and began to scrub the floor fervently. "Too bad there's no cleaning magic." Haruka chuckled, trying to distract herself from the immense task at hand.

The doors were shut tight, the windows were blinded and Haruka's perception of time began to waver. The room was illuminated solely by green crystals on ornate stands that emitted a soft glow. This isn't so bad, Haruka thought to herself, at least not as bad as what they had to do back in Eden.

Not before long, the floor was thoroughly scrubbed and Haruka began her chant once more. The water began to gravitate towards a point in front of Haruka, forming a ball shape once more. This time, the water was evidently murky, and Haruka grinned at her efforts. "Leben." she finally muttered, and the ball maintained its shape and began to roll by itself.

Opening the door to the Basilicom, Haruka rolled the bulky water ball outside. It was before midday, with the sun nearing its highest point. The sky was clear of clouds, and a light breeze tickled the young Oracle's face. After guiding the ball a couple of meters from the entrance, she called out to the ball, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to end you, for convenience's sake."

Haruka reached in front of her, and a bladed spear appeared in her hands. The weapon assembled itself from the air in between her hands. In reply to her declaration, the ball growled and rolled towards the Oracle. "This should be easy." she said, smirking confidently.

The battle was over in an instant, with the ball having a clear cut through its center point. Haruka had sliced through the monster in one swipe of her spear. A low groaning could be heard before the ball monster vanished into fragments of data. As it disappeared Haruka re-entered the Basilicom to finish her job.

With the floors sparkling, accented by the faint glow of the crystal fragments, all that was left was to clean the ceiling and decorations. Looking up, the golden columns that lined the sides of the hall curved into arches near the ceiling, and eventually melded with it. In between each of the pillars was a green banner lined with gold, stretching from the top of the room to a meter above the ground. Imprinted into the center of each banner was a giant block 'X' surrounded in a circle, both coloured in a lighter green. Despite the hall's extravagance, the pillars and banners were layered with dust, and the ceiling had a noticeable grey tinge to it. "This is going to be annoying…" Haruka said, while preparing an incantation. "I hope this doesn't break anything."

"Luft." the blue-haired maiden chanted, her deep blue eyes wandering around the room, and a gust of wind began to dance throughout the hall.

Haruka continued the chant and the flurry of dust grew larger as it passed from column to column. Her eyes surveyed each pillar and banner from top to bottom, and the gust appeared to follow, picking up dirt and debris as it went. The banners waved in the wind, donating their share of dirt, and the crystal stands shook from the breeze. Not long after, the accumulated dust had given the gust a visible appearance, one of a miniature cyclone. After cleaning the walls, the Oracle stared at the ceiling, and the wind rushed to the top. Tangled webs gathered by the wind caught onto the dust, forming sizable dust bunnies dancing in the breeze. A lone spider or two were caught by surprise and ended up being vacuumed by the rushing air. When the ceiling was thoroughly cleaned, Haruka looked out towards the open doors and the wind dispersed into the natural air current. After finishing her chant, Haruka looked out the entrance worryingly, "I hope no one gets hit by the dirt."

It was high noon, evident by the luminosity of the world outside, and the diplomats were to be arriving soon. The hall was finally clean, so Haruka had decided a bit of decorating was in order. She rolled out a lengthy green carpet, one that reached from the entrance to the stairs at the other end of the room. The crystal stands were placed near the edges of the carpet, as if to line the pathway. She pulled apart the drapes of the windows, and opened them to allow the cool breeze in. Walking up the stairs, Haruka turned once to observe her handiwork, smiled and went to wake up her weary goddess.

"My Lady! The diplomats will be arriving soon! Please prepare yourself." the Oracle called out as she re-entered her quarters.

"Gnnng…" the blonde beauty moaned lightly, not moving from her sleeping position.

Haruka quickly approached her bed, and leaned over Vert. Apparently in a deeper sleep than before, the goddess had not been affected by the Oracle's voice. "Games…" Vert said, talking in her sleep.

"Oh, I get it now." said the Oracle, as she realized something, "I'll be right back, my Lady."

Haruka rushed out of the room and came back a few minutes later, but with a little device in her hands. "How do you turn this thing on?" she muttered to herself as she fiddled with the machine.

Standing in the entranceway, Haruka had moved a switch on the top of the device. The little screen lit up and a loud melody could be heard as the console started up. Vert picked herself up immediately, turned towards Haruka, and asked her, "Is that the wonderful ringing of the PFP booting I hear?"

Shocked by the suddenness of her Lady's awakening, Haruka was paralyzed. Vert quickly got out of the bed and approached her Oracle, "Please, Haruka, you must hand me the PFP, I think I've had enough rest."

Snapping to, Haruka hid the device behind with one hand, and began to scold the goddess with the other. "Lady Vert! The diplomats will be over soon, you must get ready. This is no time for games."

"How so? Anytime is game time." Vert replied passionately.

"Even so, we must be meeting with them." said Haruka, looking at her watch, "They'll be here any minute!"

"Ah, I see, then I must go greet them." Vert restated, "Please Haruka, follow me."

Vert took Haruka by the hand and began to walk towards her room. Haruka gave a worried look, pulled her hand back and stopped. "Are we not going to the entrance hall, Lady Vert?"

"Why would we do that?" replied Vert, as she turned around, giving Haruka a confused look.

"I thought…" Haruka began to hesitate with her words, "Nevermind, my Lady, let's go."

Vert looked up in thought, finger on her lips, realized something, and giggled. "Oh my, I think I get it."

The goddess resumed her walking, with Haruka following closely behind, obviously confused, and before long reached Vert's room. As they entered, Haruka was stunned by the appearance. Despite its elegant wooden furniture and decorated walls, no one would mistake this as a normal goddess' room. Figurines of varying sizes, genders, and poses were displayed in large cabinets. The walls were lined in promotional posters and framed CG's from games. A cluttered mess of games layered the floor, with the only clear spots being near the TV in the corner and the bed. Limited edition goodies were tossed in a pile, and a large display case of medals could be seen. This was a gamer's room.

"V-Vert! This is a mess! How could we possibly invite guests into this environment?" questioned Haruka, with a mix of confused and upset.

"Huh? This is how it always is." coolly replied the goddess as she approached the balcony doors. "Here they come now."

Vert opened the balcony doors and stepped outside. Haruka successfully navigated the sea of disc cases and stepped behind her Lady. Out in the afternoon sky, two female figures could be seen flying towards the balcony. One of the figures was a taller woman with long, light, violet hair in two braids running down her back. Her figure was hugged tightly by a black plug suit, with glowing purple detailing around the more erogenous zones, outlining her bountiful body. The other flier, of smaller stature, had lilac coloured hair, whose locks simply flowed behind her as she flew. Her figure was clad in a similar plug suit to the other, accenting her average bust, but in white and pink as its main and detail colours, respectively. As they approached, Haruka noted that they both had the 'power' symbols (I/O) in their eyes instead of pupils. In realization to whom these two could be Haruka turned to Vert and exclaimed, "Are the diplomats the goddesses of Planeptune?!"

"I don't see exactly why you keep calling them that." Vert replied as she waved to the fliers, "It is simply a play date."

"A- a what?" Haruka stuttered in pure confusion, the oddity of the situation couldn't be processed in the poor Oracle's mind.

Before Haruka could continue, the figures landed on the balcony, and a bright flash of light blinded her. Once she regained her vision, the two figures were nowhere to be seen, and instead were replaced by two young girls. The taller girl had light purple hair with a similar style to the smaller flier, and deep violet eyes. She wore a white one-piece sailor outfit with purple detailing and a pink tie. Her legs were hidden by a white and pink striped stockings, and her hair was clipped by a direction-pad-like clip. The slightly shorter one had chin length purple hair that spiked outwards from the girl's head, shoulder length sideburns, and two pad-clips, one on each side of her head. Her outfit seemed to be a purple, short one-piece dress covered in a white parka sweater. Like the other, she had stockings, but instead of white and pink, hers were blue and white.

"Heya Vert, who's the noobie?" questioned the smaller one in the tone of an excited kid.

"We're here, Vert" remarked the taller one, then she turned to look at Haruka.

"Welcome you two," greeted Vert, and began to hug Haruka tightly, "this 'noobie' is my adorable new Oracle, Haruka."

Haruka pushed Vert off once again, and stated, "Vert, you must act professionally when dealing with the other nations."

"Oh, don't be a pole in the mud." misquoted the smaller one, as she twirled around, "The name's Neptune, the elegant goddess of Planeptune! It's nice to meet'cha Ruka."

"And my name's Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune." continued the taller one, her voice calmer than the so-called goddess, "I'm the younger sister between the two of us. It's nice to meet you too, Haruka."

The sisters' juxtaposition was too much for Haruka to handle. Her eyes darted back and forth between them before she finally exhausted herself and sighed. "Ahem. Pardon my manners, CPU's of Planeptune. It's nice to meet the both of you too, Lady- um…" Haruka's voice trailed off as she realized she didn't know their titles.

"Neptune is finesies. Unless that's too hard for you, then Nep, Neppermint…" Neptune continued rambling about possible nicknames.

"You can just call me Nepgear," noted the younger sister, "I'm just a CPU candidate after all."

"Then, Lady Neptune and Miss Nepgear, it's nice to meet you both." said Haruka, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Oh why yes!" exclaimed Vert, "You girls absolutely must try out this new visual novel I have procured."

"Are there butlers?" questioned Nepgear, oddly curious about the contents of the game.

Entering the room, the Planeptune goddesses appeared to be unfazed by the clutter. Leanbox's CPU picked up a game from the floor and turned around, with eyes sparkling. "Another butler-con? Then you will be very pleased with this game." asserted Vert, smirking creepily behind the game's case. "Help yourselves to the cake and tea. I will go ahead and prepare the game. Haruka, please come with me."

On Vert's word, a cart full of pastries and teapots was pushed into the room by a housekeeper. Neptune immediately pounced onto the cart, snatching a pudding from it. Nepgear laughed awkwardly at her sister, and then began to serve herself some tea. Haruka obediently followed Vert to the console where she was pulled close to the goddess. "You couldn't have possibly cleaned the entrance hall, have you?" Vert whispered to the Oracle, "Dust and all?"

"Of course! I didn't think our visitors would be flying in, Lady Vert." replied Haruka in whisper, "I even rid of the dust outside."

Neptune's head popped up after Haruka's last remark. "Huh! That reminds me, Vert," the young goddess mentioned, with her mouth full of pudding, "while we were flying here, we were hit by a huge ball of spiders and dust! It was all like…'pow', you know?"

Both Vert and Haruka looked at Neptune, and then at each other. Vert cracked a small smile, Haruka returned it with a stuck out tongue.


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Request

Response to Reviews:

Some Random Tosser

Thank you for your review, and I was actually thinking of putting the two chapters together. However, I decided I was going to keep them separate, so I know how I improve over time (per chapter). Oh, and you're right about the Wasser part in the previous chapter, but Leben doesn't just make the ball levitate. 'Leben' is German for life, so it would be giving the ball life. I guess it's my fault because I know quite a bit of German, that I assumed that it would be obvious what those words meant. I will try to keep some of the subtleties to a minimum as I should remember that nobody knows exactly what I know.

Anyways, as for the explanation for Haruka's magic, well, I have a few surprises in upcoming chapters, so look out!

* * *

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Request

A month had gone by without much incident, Vert would be playing games in some dark corner of the basement and Haruka would be left alone to deal with the nation's duties. Is this how the rest of my job is going to be like? Thought the lonely Oracle to herself, as she was filing a few building requests between 'Approved' and 'Declined' folders. "Managing a nation is just so, streamlined…" murmured Haruka, about to finish her final task.

According to the CPU, she had created a flowchart-like system to maintain the status quo, any important requests were still to be brought to Vert for counselling. Apparently, the goddess had thought of the idea while playing a bunch of life-simulation games at the same time. "It's always with the games isn't it?" chuckled Haruka, putting away the folders into their respective drawers.

Haruka had been given a special office, an extension built onto the side of the Basilicom's entrance hall. It made her feel a bit special, however, it also isolated her from the rest of the residents. The only visitors who weren't citizens were the single housekeeper meant to bring her food and the goddess herself. In similar style to all the other rooms, the office had a scarlet red carpeted floor, golden wallpaper, and a pine green ceiling. Tiny arches decorated the walls of the office, all meeting at the chandelier at the centre of the ceiling. An oak wood desk pointed towards the door that led to the hall, and behind it was a gargantuan picture window. One of the walls had rows of drawers and filing cabinets, all for the nation's paperwork. The opposite wall was furnished with a quest board, a large TV meant to display current requests and job postings for adventurers. Most off her day was spent in this room, so Haruka began to learn some little details, like how she can change the input of the TV to be a viewing of one of the cameras in a local 5pb. concert. Or that if she opens filing cabinets in a certain order, the TV flashes "Code Entered, 30 Lives, Game Start". When questioned about it, Vert replied with a shocked, "You've never heard of the Gomani Code?"

Other than paperwork, Haruka also had to take care of the citizens' requests, at least the urgent ones. However, it was nearing the end of a 7-day cycle and all the workers were at home preparing to play games for 2 days straight, so there weren't as many requests today. Vert told Haruka that this was in order for her to maintain her shares. "It's more like you're just getting everyone to play games with you for two days." the Oracle mumbled as she began to exit the room.

Opening the door, and getting ready to finally rest for the day, Haruka wasn't expecting the blaring alarm coming from the quest board. Surprised, she turned to the board and waved her hand in front of it to silence the ear-piercing siren. In red block lettering, the title of the fresh request was simply "I need a model."

Confused, Haruka opened up the details to decipher why it was so urgent. Nothing seemed to be off until she read _who _it was from. Exhausted from her work day, and just generally tired of her own goddess' wackiness, Haruka simply face-palmed and muttered "Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a day."

* * *

It was early morning and the sun was just breaking over the horizon. The majority of the residents of the Basilicom were asleep, but Haruka was already up and ready for their important visitor. Dressed in her Oracle's outfit and finished her morning preparations, she went to Vert's room to alert her that it was almost time for the meeting.

Upon entering her goddess' room, Haruka noted the lit screen of the television and the small pile of fabric that sat in front of it. Carefully attempting to not crush or damage any of the 'limited edition goodies' Vert leaves around, Haruka approached the pile. Slowly, but surely, she began to hear clicking and a muffled giggling coming from the pile. Now that she can see clearly, the screen was projecting a little sister character from a visual novel. Purple hair, purple eyes, it was almost a perfect replica of Miss Nepgear from last month. "I love you, big sister." stated the character.

"Awww, I love you too, Nepgear…" returned a voice from under the covers. "How about I snatch you from the clutches of Neptune?"

"How about you get to work, Lady Vert?" scolded Haruka as she pulled the blanket off of the figure.

Vert was lying in a little fort supported by pillows and cushions, dressed in a set of green and white polka-dotted pajamas. A little controller in one hand and a hugging pillow of Nepgear in the other, Vert was surprised to see Haruka behind her. "Ah. Um. Haruka, what brings you to my room so late at night?" questioned the goddess, obviously attempting to maintain composure.

"It's 5 in the morning, my lady." replied Haruka, "And it's for the urgent request I mentioned to you last night."

Vert sleepily stared at Haruka for a second before finally remembering, "Oh, for our 'special guest', isn't that so?"

"That would be the case." the Oracle replied offhandedly, surveying the scene that lay before her. "…Why is there so much Nepgear memorabilia?"

The room had figures and pictures of Nepgear in different costumes scattered among the furniture. A game or two on the floor had the goddess candidate as part of the cover, one had the title "Idol PP mk2". It wasn't a huge collection, but it wasn't here when the Planeptune goddesses visited. "Where did it all come from?" questioned Haruka.

"I just recently obtained these goods from my other self." replied Vert, "Since those two are not from this world, figures of my dear Nepgear are a rarity here."

Not from this world? Now that Vert mentions it, Haruka does remember a hole in the sky that was recently purposed for travel to a different world. However, for Vert to meet herself, it surely was an omen for things to come. "Hmm…" murmured Haruka in thought.

"Oh my Haruka, you're not, by chance, jealous of my love for Nepgear, are you?" interrupted Vert, "Worry not, you're my one and only little sis-, ahem, Oracle."

Haruka's face suddenly warmed up as she heard Vert's words. If it were not for the dimness of the room, Vert would have definitely poked fun at Haruka's pink face. "N-No. Not at all, my Lady." stuttered Haruka, before she began to change the subject, "W-We should hurry before we're late for the meeting."

Without getting up from her position, Vert slid over and patted the newly empty spot beside her. "Instead of that, why don't you join me?" stated Vert with a grin on her face, "It's quite the comfortable fort."

The pillow fort did indeed seem like an attractive proposition, but they had work to do. Quickly regaining her composure, "I would have to decline, my Lady." replied Haruka with a smile, still blushing from earlier, "But maybe some other time."

"I will hold you to those words, my dear Oracle." said Vert as she got herself up, "I will be eagerly waiting for it."

Vert started for the door, but as she walked by Haruka, she wrapped her arms around the stunned Oracle. "Thank you for all your hard work, Haruka." said the busty goddess, "I couldn't play as many games as I do, without _you_."

Shocked, the Oracle just stood still in the goddess' warm embrace. Ga-thunk, ga-thunk, the Oracle's heart raced a bit more. Shrouded in darkness, the two figures stayed entwined for an eternity. Slowly, Vert tightened her hug, bringing Haruka closer to her heart. Vert's bosom gave a motherly comfort. Haruka's breathing grew heavier. Warm, soft, and nuturing. These weren't familiar feelings. Haruka began to raise her arms to return the gesture, but instead pushed her goddess off. "P-please, my lady. Not now." Haruka turned her face away from Vert's, and walked out of the room, tears welling up in her eyes.

Surprised from her Oracle's reaction, Vert stared worryingly at the open door, before finally getting changed. "Maybe I went a bit too far…" Vert said, talking to herself.

* * *

Haruka ran through the Basilicom's corridors before finally reaching the entrance hall. I should've explained myself, thought the Oracle, worried about the awkwardness of seeing Vert again. "But, I don't want to hurt her." noted the Oracle to herself.

Walking down the stairs, Haruka noticed a short girl standing in the middle of the entrance hall, head buried in a book. The girl was of the same height as Haruka, a bit on the short side with a doll-like frame. Her skin was light, and seemed delicate to touch. Chin length, light brown hair framed the girl's face, and her eyes sparkled with a deep sapphire blue. Her clothing resembled that of a shrine maiden, with an autumn red as its inner layer, and snow white as its top. White leggings covered her legs, and she wore red wooden sandals on her feet.

"Um. Excuse me, little girl. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave, we have an important guest coming today." Haruka pleaded to the girl, "We aren't accepting any requests for the time being."

Hearing the Oracle's words, the girl quickly closed her book and stared at Haruka with an angered expression. "Huh? Who are you calling little? You're the same, freakin', height!" exploded the girl, "And what's with that pretentious attitude? You're just a goddamn Oracle!"

Haruka jumped back, and got into a defensive stance. "I knew this was a stupid idea. I'm going back to Lowee." noted the girl, obviously pissed.

Lowee? Oh, crap! This was Lady White Heart! "No, no, no, wait my Lady." Haruka called out, as she walked in front of the goddess, "I apologize for my earlier comment."

"I don't need to hear that shit! Get outta my way!" yelled White Heart as she shoved Haruka to the side.

"Now, now Blanc. Is that any way to treat a human?" called a calm voice from behind them, "I thought _you_ cared for the citizens the most."

It was Leanbox's CPU, climbing down the stairs in her signature green one piece dress. Slowly, but surely, she was approaching the two. "Why don't you forgive her, Blanc? This is the first time she's met you, after all."

White Heart stopped in her tracks, and turned to face the blonde goddess, "I don't need to be lectured by an old hag."

"Oh my, as ferocious as ever." chuckled Vert, "But if you leave, however will you find a model like me for your novel?"

"Urk." the shorter goddess didn't retort, and instead went silent.

A moment had passed before the tension began to lift. "Fine, I guess I can forgive your Oracle." said Blanc, as she began to calm down.

"I'm so sorry, Lady White Heart." apologized the Oracle, "I promise not to make the mistake again."

"It's alright." replied Blanc, accepting the apology, "I get that a lot. So, what's your name?"

"Haruka," replied the Oracle, "Haruka Naruji, the Oracle of Leanbox. At your service, Lady White Heart."

"…You can call me Blanc, no need for the formalities." said the CPU, "So, about my request…"

"Y-yes. That's right," stuttered Haruka, surprised at Blanc's sudden friendliness, "we have prepared a few rooms for Lady Vert to pose in whilst you draw her."

"Perfect." noted Blanc, in a quiet, pleased tone, "Well, shall we begin?"

"Wait Blanc," interrupted Vert, "with a request, you obviously must generously offer a reward, isn't that right?"

"Ah. Yes, that's right." replied the goddess, as she pulled a game package seemingly from thin air, "Here's a signed copy of 'Super Bash Sisters', the latest entry into the series."

"Ohohoh." giggled Vert, as she took the package away from Blanc, "Lowee certainly has its quality games, at times."

"Obviously, as my nation is the oldest and the most powerful." stated the little CPU, with her chest puffed out.

"Ahaha." chuckled Haruka at Lowee's CPU, "Shall we be on our way then?"

* * *

The Oracle led the two goddesses towards a nearby room, normally a dining hall, which was repurposed as a modelling studio. As they walked, Vert would constantly ask Blanc how Lowee was doing, or how she was recently. Lowee's goddess wasn't as talkative, but she would respond wholeheartedly to every question. Nevertheless, Vert was obviously avoiding Haruka, never making eye contact with her, nor talking to her unless spoken to. There was a slight tugging in Haruka's chest, and it made her feel uneasy. As they entered the room, Haruka held the door open for the two, however, only Blanc gave her a thanks. Vert simply walked through the door, not even acknowledging Haruka's presence.

The dining room was a large hall, usually with an appropriately sized table in the centre of the room. However for today, there was instead a large, circular stage draped in white linen in the centre of the room. Surrounded by spot lights and cameras, every angle could be captured and every corner could be illuminated. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be using the cameras." apologized Lowee's CPU, "I will be drawing free-hand for this."

"I didn't know you were an artist, Blanc." stated the surprised CPU, "It really complements your calmer side."

"I had to learn someday," replied Blanc, "visual appeal helps sell copies at the convent-." She looked at Haruka and had stopped herself from continuing.

"Convent?" questioned Haruka, "What's a convent?"

"N-nothing." answered Blanc, "It's none of your concern."

Flustered, the little CPU pulled over a nearby chair and turned it towards the stage. Sitting down in it, she called out to Vert, "Can we get this over with?" and pulled out a sketchbook.

Vert took off her shoes, and eagerly stepped onto the stage, "So, what kind of pose would you like?"

"Can you pose as if you were kissing someone?" replied Blanc, "No need for the other person, just imagine it."

Vert quickly got into position, closing her eyes, and tilting her head up. Her rose lips puckered up, ready to kiss the imaginary figure. Blanc quickly sketched the pose, and then calmly ordered her next one, "Now, pose as if you just received a bouquet of roses from your true love."

The CPU reacted with a cat's grace and, in one swift motion, got into position. Vert gave a gigantic smile along with a surprised expression, and her hands simply exaggerated the action by being placed on the sides of her face. "Now, how about…"

* * *

The sketching and posing continued for a couple of hours, with Vert effortlessly switching between poses and Blanc tirelessly sketching every pose. Due to their diligence, Haruka had no opportunity to apologize to Vert. Instead, it had seemed the situation worsened. Haruka had come in and out of the room to bring snacks and tea for Blanc, but whenever asked for tea, Vert simply replied with a "No, thank you."

Every so often, when re-entering the room, Haruka could hear Vert and Blanc chatting. However, as soon as they noticed her presence, they would cut the conversation short. At first, she thought it was a coincidence, but after a few iterations, Haruka felt her uneasiness grow. It wasn't a natural silence when she was in the room, but one that was intentional.

* * *

The group switched venues a few times, a pose or two in the kitchen of Vert cooking up a storm, or in the bathroom when she had to pose as if she had been peeked on by the unsuspecting 'true love'. As their last stop, Vert had to pose near a window of one of the rooms. "Can you pose as if you lost someone important to you?" Blanc coincidentally asked of Vert.

Vert quickly turned to face Haruka, before looking longingly out of the window. I will apologize to her after this, thought the Oracle to herself, strengthening her resolve. Haruka returned the glance with a stare back at her goddess, and she noticed a tear running down Vert's face. A saddened expression clouded Vert's normally cheerful attitude. Blanc took her time with this sketch, as she said that it was the most important part. However, Vert couldn't hold the pose. A slight twitch on her face, and her façade began to fade away. The blonde CPU broke her stoniness, fell to the ground, and began to cry. Haruka stood still, in shock of the situation. What was she supposed to do? Glancing at the Oracle, the little CPU stopped sketching and nudged Haruka lightly from the side, "Jeez, how dense can you be?"

Haruka nodded to Blanc, and approached Vert. Wiping her tears back, Vert didn't expect her Oracle's embrace. In silence, Haruka wrapped her arms around the weeping goddess. "I'm sorry for earlier, Lady Vert."

Vert wiped her tears on Haruka's uniform before replying, "I want to apologize as well, I'm afraid I went too far."

"No, it's not your fault my Lady." Haruka asserted, tightening her hug, "It's because of my teachings in Eden."

The blonde CPU went silent, buried her face into Haruka's clothes, and simply returned the gesture. Haruka giggled lightly, reminded of how they first met. It was different, but she still felt the same sort of relief as before.

The moment felt like a lifetime, and they both forgot they had a visitor in the room. "Amazing! This is the perfect sketch for my cover." stated Blanc, shattering the silence.

Haruka snapped to and let go of Vert. However, Vert did not move, and instead tightened her grip, "Must you let go?" questioned the goddess in a muffled voice, without lifting her head.

The Oracle sighed, and returned to hug Vert, "Okay, but only for a bit more." she whispered.

"You guys are such lovebirds, huh?" Blanc said to the two.

Haruka blushed, but didn't reply to the petite goddess' remark. However, Vert slowly let go of Haruka, and regained her composure. "I would say that was a 'Mission Success'." remarked Vert to Blanc.

"A-a mission success?" Haruka thought out loud, obviously confused by Vert's comment.

"You've been played," replied Blanc, "Vert came up with the plan."

"Played?" Haruka stammered out, looking at the two scheming goddesses before her.

"From this morning, I figured there would be some awkwardness present." explained Vert, "So, when you had left to serve Blanc some tea, I had explained the situation to her."

"And Vert decided she wanted to apologize," continued Blanc, "so I had to present the opportunity."

Finally realizing their plot, Haruka felt a mixture of relief and upset. A sigh escaped the Oracle's mouth, "I guess I'm no match for two goddesses, huh?"

"Look at the bright side, we've made up haven't we?" noted Vert as she went to hug Haruka once more.

Haruka moved slightly out of the way, "Maybe we should limit hugging, no?"

Vert playfully pouted before turning to their guest, "Do you have all your sketches, Blanc?"

"This should be enough," returned Blanc, "Thank you, both of you."

* * *

When they finally settled down, the group returned to the entrance hall to see Lowee's CPU off. As they walked through the halls, there was no longer that uneasy feeling in Haruka's chest. However, for a different reason, her heart still felt a slight tugging. Was it Blanc's statement from earlier? Or was it her going against Eden's teachings? While the answer wasn't obvious, her worry was. As they were walking, Vert asked the Oracle "Is everything all right?"

Brought back from deep thought, Haruka could only muster a quick "Yes, my Lady."

Vert didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but decided to continue entertaining their guest. The gleeful band of girls simply chatted idly as they walked through the halls. It wasn't long before their little appointment was coming to an end.

It was nearing evening, as the sun was beginning to cross the horizon. A light breeze tickled their faces as it rolled in from the opened door. "I guess this is it, huh?" stated the little goddess as they approached the entrance.

"It appears so," replied Vert, "I hope everything was up to your standards."

"Hmm." murmured Blanc in thought, "It was. And I hope you two don't end up fighting again."

"It wasn't a fight." interjected Haruka, "Just a little disagreement between a CPU and her Oracle."

"Whatever you say." replied the goddess with a slight grin, "Well then, good evening."

Without turning back, Blanc walked out of the Basilicom into the sunset without another word.

As the CPU disappeared from sight, Haruka turned to Vert. "Lady Vert," began Haruka, "I don't get it, Lady Blanc is nothing like your books say she is. I was totally unprepared for our meeting today!"

"Oh, and why would that be?" answered Vert, in the form of a question. "I'm fairly certain I described her in great detail to the scribes."

"I'm certain I remember the words, 'Uncontrollable Demon' and 'Immature Brat' in the history books." asserted Haruka.

"Oh, those were from a different time." chuckled Vert, "Back when our nations fought for Shares."

"So, we don't compete for Shares now?" questioned Haruka, "What changed that?"

"…" Vert hesitated before she answered, "The formation of Eden."

Haruka didn't ask another question, instead she gave Vert a worried look.

"But enough of that," Vert said, taking Haruka by the hand, "let us play games for the rest of today. Will you join my fort?"

Relieved, the Oracle giggled at the request, and replied with a playful smile, "I would be honoured to join your pillow fort, my Lady."


	5. Chapter 4: Fleeting Sickness

**Hey hey! To all those who have been reading my fanfic and have been waiting for the next chapter, thank you so very much! I wanted to have this chapter out by Christmas Day but with exams, gift purchasing, a funeral and general kerfuffle, it was delayed to today. Anyways, happy holidays and have yourselves a merry christmas! Hope you guys enjoy, cheers!**

* * *

It was that time of year again, the great hardware rush that every nation experiences when the snow from Lowee begins to creep its way down to Lastation and Planeptune. Every nation would have a large influx of share increases due to many of the citizens buying all kinds of games and consoles for their families, specifically the kids. Cold weather prompted many workers to stay home and spend time with their children. Lowee always received the largest portion of the share rush, due to its console's popularity among parents and kids alike.

The two more competitive nations, Lastation and Leanbox, always fought for the remaining pool of shares. The radical worshippers of both nations would spur the citizens to fight amongst the nations. This created the annual 'Flame Wars' event that would aid both nation's shares and nationalism. While Vert and Noire say the event is for fun, the people act otherwise. The citizens would verbally bash the other nation's hardware. However, this only would strengthen the other nation's resolve and cause them to support their CPU by purchasing more and more. And on occasion, a curious mind would purchase both nation's console, spreading the flame. Eventually at the event's conclusion, each side would rest its case, only to reignite at next year's event.

However, despite the 3 nation's efforts, this annual phenomenon was dubbed 'Nepmas' by the denizens of Gamindustri due to the presence of Planeptune at every nation's events. Planeptune's popularity was mainly due to its CPU, Iris Heart. Also known as Plutia, her apparent strategy was to dress up in festive red and white clothing with many frills. According to a few citizens, her two different forms attracted citizens both Vert and Blanc had trouble with. Her younger-looking human form attracted the kids due to her childish nature. Her transformed form, however, attracted adults with more 'refined' tastes. Her shares wouldn't increase as much, but she held a very powerful political position amongst the people. Moreover as of recent times, 2 other purple-haired CPU's have been appearing clad in red and white, strengthening Planeptune's hold on the tradition.

* * *

The day before the 'Flame Wars' had come and it was being held in Leanbox this year. Noire had been staying over for the week prior in preparation of the event, much to Vert's chagrin.

"Vert! You should be getting ready! Tomorrow's the big day, you know?" the black-haired goddess scolded Vert.

It was midday and Vert was just getting up. Yawning, the blonde goddess' head didn't register Noire's complaints.

"Lady Black Heart, I believe we should just let her rest. Lady Vert's condition won't improve if she's forced to work at your pace." pleaded the blue-haired Oracle from behind Noire.

* * *

It was an anomaly. For a CPU to be sick, it was unheard of. For hundreds of years the CPU's had worked (played) without fear of stress or exhaustion. However, what was happening right now was no illusion.

It had started a couple of days after Noire's arrival. Vert was constantly berated by Haruka and Noire to work. Normally Haruka alone would have been fine for Vert but, with perfectionist Noire, it had become overbearing. With Noire around, Vert was consistently given work by Noire herself. Being hunted, Vert was always on her feet, never a second to open her PFP or 3TS. With no time for games or her Oracle, Vert had deteriorated until the present situation.

* * *

"B-but Haruka! At this rate, Leanbox won't gain any shares!" noted Noire, blushing lightly at the Oracle.

Smiling at Noire's obvious care for her friend, Haruka replied, "That's alright Lady Black Heart. I had talked to Lady Vert yesterday, it would be in our best interests to have her in her top condition for tomorrow's ceremony."

Crossing her arms at Haruka's comment, Noire was hesitant at first. "Hmph. Fine, but you're going to have to work her share too." said Noire, causing Haruka's smile to fade, "I'll see you downstairs in 5 minutes, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am." responded Haruka.

Satisfied with Haruka's answer, Noire had begun to exit the room. But not before saying to Vert, "If you don't get better soon, Lastation will take all of your shares. So, rest well, Vert."

The door closed slowly behind the CPU, and Haruka was left alone with her sickly goddess. "She's quite the character, Lady Vert." stated Haruka as she kneeled beside Vert's bed, "I'm glad the CPU's care for each other this much."

Bleary-eyed from just waking up, Vert had a delayed response, "Is that how it seemed? It sounded like she wanted to fight before she left."

"Ahaha." chuckled Haruka, "Anyways, how are you feeling, my Lady?"

"Not much better," replied Vert, hand on her forehead, "I think my fever's rising…"

Standing up, Haruka made for the bathroom, "Ah, then I will get a wet towel for you, and be on my wa-". Before she could finish, a hand was already tugging on her uniform.

"No, not yet..." pleaded the goddess, "Be with me until I am better."

Haruka took her goddess' right hand and held it in both her own. Turning to face Vert, she said "You know I can't do that, my Lady. There's work to be done."

The goddess silently watched as Haruka parted with her, and brought back with her a warm, moist cloth. "Please, my Lady, you must rest."

Obviously pouting, Vert took the face cloth and placed it on her forehead as she laid back down. "Then I will do so until you return. Please complete your tasks with haste." Vert curtly responded.

Smiling at Vert's childish demeanor, Haruka pulled the covers over her goddess. "Take care, my Lady." Haruka whispered as she exited.

* * *

Left alone in her room, Vert was free to do as she liked. However, she hadn't moved an inch towards her games. It wasn't her sickness stopping her, it was her thoughts.

Grr, it's always work with her! Thought Vert as she leapt up again. Why can't she take a break and play with me for a while?! Catching the towel in her left hand, she whipped it into the bathroom sink with deadeye accuracy. It's been at least a month since their pillow ventures, and ever since then it has been nothing but labour. It was so aggravating! *Cough, cough* In her rage, Vert began to cough. Interrupted, her thoughts had slowed. Why must she be so distant…? Vert sighed to calm herself.

Sitting in her bed, Vert simply stared at her right palm. A fading warmth could still be felt in her hand. Haruka… Thought Vert before shaking her head. It's no time to be feeling down, it's time for games! Grabbing the newly released 'Sounds of Warfare' first-person shooter, she decided to drown her sorrows in that of others.

It was an hour later, and a pillow fort had been erected once more. Inside laid Vert on her stomach, Nepgear bodypillow under her neck to support herself. A plethora of cushions from her room and the rooms adjacent lined her position. Her comfy fort was supported by the nearby chairs and covered in blankets. Large enough to encompass half of the room, Vert was invisible to anyone who entered. Light didn't filter through the blankets and created an eternal night for the playful goddess.

Playfully kicking her legs behind her, Vert was busy in multiplayer matches against fellow FPS players. Along with a bit of humming, the occasional comment would fly out of her mouth. "Take that! You can't hide from me. Hehehe."

On the occasion a round was over, Vert would think to heed Haruka's advice. However, another would begin and wipe all trace of the thought. Vert was completely engrossed in the game, giggling at every kill. Her skill level was much higher than those playing against her. So much so, her team began to leave her due to her hogging the score. Eventually, it came to the point anyone playing with 'LGH_Vert' would immediately leave the lobby and it wasn't long until she grew bored of it. "If only there was someone who could rival me in ski- Achoo!"

After coming back to reality, Vert's condition didn't improve. The game had distracted her mind from her current situation, but now she felt even sicker than before. *Cough cough* The cough was drier than before. It stung her throat. I need help, thought the helpless goddess, I need Haruka.

Feeling lightheaded, the blonde goddess attempted to lift herself up. But with no strength in her arms, she collapsed onto her bodypillow. Her sweat and cough prevented her rest. Numerous attempts were undertaken by Vert, but she couldn't get up.

"Excuse me!" called out Vert to the empty room, "I require some *cough* assistance!"

Her voice went unheard despite her repeatedly increasing volume. The pillow fort had insulated the cries of the sick. Her throat itched more, due to her yelling.

"Anyone? Please…",

Her calls went from hopeful to desperate. And from desperate to hopeless. Knowing no one was coming for her the goddess began to tear up. Sobbing silently into her pillow, Vert had given up. And soon thereafter, it was her drowsiness and exhaustion that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

It was early evening down by the city's largest convention centre, 'The Column of Fall'. Noire and Haruka were organizing the 'Flame Wars' event. One half of the centre was dedicated to Lastation, and the other for Leanbox. Noire and Haruka were designated to each of the halves, respectively. Lastation's side was covered in black, fitting for their CPU and as expected, Haruka had bathed Leanbox's side in green. Each side had a tower of consoles at the very back. Lastation's was fashioned into a flame-like shape, and Leanbox's into a tornado. They were to be the stockpile for the purchases that will be made over the duration of the event. A giant stage stood at the centre of the centre, and was to be used by entertainers and the CPU's. All the major components had been put in place, and it was down to the detailed aspects of the project.

Over the hours they worked, Haruka and Noire had nearly finished with the set up. The final decorations were being put up before Noire approached Haruka on the stage. "Hey, Haruka. Thanks for helping out."

"It was no problem, Lady Black Heart." replied Haruka, with a slight grin, "I'm just glad we managed to finish with enough time for a rehearsal."

As if called by Haruka's words, a whistle was blown from the stage by an organizer. A line of workers set themselves at each side of the centre, ready for the second whistle. Taking a quick checking glance, the organizer blew the whistle once more. What proceeded next was nothing Haruka had seen before.

Hundreds of young men broke their formations and rushed towards the centre. Battle-ready, they blindly ran forward. The two waves crashed as they met, throwing bodies about. The boys charged with deadly intent towards the towers in the back. Second by second, warriors from the opposing sides filtered through the chaos. The survivors then began to tear down the towers. Each strike on the towers brought it inches closer to toppling. One broken console became two, and two became ten. Those defending the towers bought more and more in order to repair the damages. Some defenders even bought the opposing console! The hardiness of Leanbox's console proved to be quite the opponent. However, Lastation's sharp edges and flat surfaces allowed for inherent retaliation and easy replacement. Leanbox's tower's base, made entirely of their accomplishment, soon began to show its weaknesses. A Lastation console in the higher parts of their tower ended with other sections collapsing. Its weaker foundation and poor supports proved to be its undoing.

An hour-long brawl had passed, and a clear winner had been established. The perfectionist attitude of the regal Lady Black Heart had beaten the competitive gamer-girl Lady Green Heart. "Wow. That was incredible Lady Black Heart." stated Haruka in awe of the event.

"Hmhmm." giggled Noire in joy of her pre-victory, "It was obvious from the beginning my nation wouldn't lose to Leanbox."

"Haha." snickered Haruka at Noire's cockiness, "It must be because of all the love you have put into your nation."

"U-uh, Yeah. I- I mean, my citizens couldn't have done it without the use of some of your consoles for repairs." The goddess stuttered out her response, embarrassed at the Oracle's praise.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lady Black Heart." smiled Haruka, "I had to design the console from scratch."

"All by yourself? Now that's impressive." replied Noire, holding her hand out, "I hope you're ready to lose again tomorrow."

"Don't forget, Lady Black Heart, I will be partaking in tomorrow's event." reminded Haruka as she reached for the goddess' hand. "I am citizen as well."

The duo shook hands, eyes locked on the others'. Their smiles flaring with competitiveness, showing a hint of comradery. A moment had passed before they released their grips. As their stares continued, their smirks began to waver. A burst of laughter was then heard around the stage emanating from the two girls.

"Honestly, it's been a while since I was challenged by a human." noted Noire, "You have some guts, I like that."

"It was a pleasure working with someone with a passion for work as well." replied Haruka, returning the praise. "Leanbox isn't exactly fit for a work environment."

"Maybe I should be afraid on Leanbox's flourishing future?" giggled Noire, "I haven't seen a hard-working Leanboxian before, especially with Vert around. And um- I- I wouldn't mind if you called me by my first nam-"

"Ah! Lady Vert!" interrupted Haruka, "I'm so sorry, Lady Black Heart. I will be taking my leave for now. Can you take care of clean up while I'm gone?"

"W-wait. Haruka! I wasn't done asking… you…" called out Noire to deaf ears, as Haruka was already exiting the stadium.

"Thank you, Lady Black Heart! I will be waiting for our battle tomorrow!" called out Haruka towards the stage behind her. "And please come to our Basilicom after work!"

"Argh… those two…" growled Noire below her breath as she looked upon the battle field.

Picking up a functioning Leanbox console, the black-haired goddess continued to carry it with a grin for the rest of the clean up.

* * *

Awoken by her cold sweat, the blonde goddess opened her eyes to an empty room. Her heavy breathing filled the otherwise silent air. The makeshift castle that protected her produced the eternal night that had once lulled her to sleep. However this castle didn't describe protection to the poor goddess, it told of isolation.

Pancking, Vert sat herself up and proceeded to remove her sweat-covered clothing. Free from her damp prison, she reflexively placed her hand on her head. Hot. Too hot. Her fever had gotten even worse and now a slight headache prodded her skull.

"Unnn…" the goddess mumbled as she crawled out of her fortress of cushions.

As quickly as she could, Vert dressed herself once more with another set of pajamas. Calming down from her rude awakening, she noticed the moonlit sky out of her window. It was nighttime and Haruka hadn't come back from work. A crippling feeling took advantage of Vert's subpar condition, a feeling of hopelessness.

* * *

It wasn't always like this but, for as far as a human can remember, it might as well have been. Vert hadn't been a goddess all her life and that goes for the other goddesses of this dimension as well. Those CPU Memory crystals they had found had shackled them to their eternal responsibilities.

She had a family, a loving mother and doting father, both of whose faces she couldn't remember. Every morning, her mother brewed a pot of tea made from leaves from foreign countries. The Darjeeling Red was her favourite. Every evening, her father would return from adventuring and they would enjoy a warm dinner. Stories oozed from her father's mouth, from dragons to fishing, he had done it all and from him, she learned the way of the spear. Long ago, adventuring was in high demand, so neither Vert nor her mother had to work. Her passion for games and competition came from her large amounts of free time. Children and teenagers all over town would come and challenge Vert so she was never without a friend. Days flew by filled with laughter and joy and evenings with admiration and love. It was a wonderful childhood and it wasn't long until she had found a CPU Memory.

As a young adult, Vert founded the nation of Leanbox. The children she had played with grew as well, supporting her all the way. The competitive atmosphere led by Vert spurred the growth of the nation. 'Bigger is better' was her slogan, and her citizens took it to heart. Larger companies, better hardware, expansion was never a problem, their only limit being the coastline. Everything went without a hitch and Vert was to be forever happy, or so it seemed.

Those who challenged her as a child grew up to be lifelong rivals and friends. As their rivalship continued, their skills improved. With many challengers, Vert's diversity improved drastically throughout their lifetimes. Every new person brought about a new challenge and with it new skills. For every loss, Vert would gain a multitude of victories. Be it FPS's, racing, side-scrollers, party games, she was never without experience. Not bound by virtual reality, her physical skills also peaked. The perfect jack-of-all-trades, master of all, Vert had become an ideal goddess. However, despite Vert's inability to age, her friends and rivals did not share this trait.

As years turned into decades, age had worn her friends along with their skills. Their skin wrinkled and hair greyed. One by one, they began to disappear. No longer was the time for joy for everyday was filled with fear. The question was never when but who. Every funeral one less person attended until only Vert remained. With each passing, Vert had lost a rival and friend. Throughout their lives they had practiced to best the other leaving the others in the dust. Having mastered her rivals' abilities she had no equal in the arts. Everyone who had challenged Vert from then on lost and gave up besting her. No one even managed to come close and she never once again had another true friend.

Things were no different for her parents. Though they lived long lives, even Vert couldn't stop the passage of time. Her mother's flowing blonde hair slowly faded to a soft silver and her dad's muscular figure shriveled and withered. She had spent tremendous efforts to make them proud. And proud they were. In both her successes and failures, they stood firmly by her side. Even when Vert moved to the Basilicom, there was always a warm meal waiting for her at home. They were invited to every event and attended diligently. For every moment they spent with their daughter, was a moment of unadulterated happiness.

She missed them. All of them. As easily as they disappeared from her life, she remembered them. Decades, a century even, of memories and stories she thought she had buried were excavated. Their smiles, their hugs, their tears. Those weren't things she could bring back. She even remembered the last time she was sick. A bowl of warm soup and a blanket by the fireplace, that was her mother's way to curing a cold. Telling her stories to distract her from her sickness, that was her father's job. And every night, as she fell asleep near the fire, they would carry her to bed and whisper to her, "Sleep tight, my princess."

* * *

Stoic as her body was, Vert eyes welled up with tears as she stared out the picture window. I thought I had put that all behind me, thought the lonesome goddess as she wiped her tears. Ehe, sick and crying, what a pitiful scene. It would be a shame is someone found me like this. At least that's what she wanted to think. Deep down, she wanted someone to burst through that door and coddle her. Spoil her. Not with presents or power, but with love and affection.

Crawling towards her pillow fort, Vert went to retrieve her Nepgear body pillow. Pulling it out from the depths, she held it in front of her. The slightly disheveled figure of Nepgear was printed with extreme care onto the sheet. "My dearest Nepgear, why don't you take of me for today?" pleaded Vert, as she threw the pillow onto her bed.

Maybe it was the long hair or the slender figure. Her motherly instincts or her adorable humbleness. Vert didn't care. Nepgear was the epitome of caring, and maybe that was all our blonde goddess needed. Jumping into bed holding the pillow as close as possible, Vert desperately searched for the warmth that wouldn't come. Soon, her fever warmed the bed and cushion, but it wasn't real. It was only a distraction. At first dissatisfied, Vert hugged tighter until she realized it wasn't going to help. Growing sleepy from the warmth, Vert closed her eyes and decided to heed Haruka's advice.

* * *

"Lady Vert! I'm coming in!" called out the blue-eyed Oracle as she opened the door. "I brought some gu-"

The Oracle stopped herself as she looked upon the sleeping goddess. Looking behind her, she closed the door and turned the lock. Vert had woken up at this point, but she decided to play a prank on Haruka and continued to sleep. Surveying the pillow fort, Haruka giggled. "Even when you're supposed to rest, you do this."

Tearing down the pillow fort, Haruka quickly organized Vert's room. After finishing, she approached the bed and sat beside her goddess. "You know, I don't mind cleaning after you and your antics." declared Haruka to the supposedly sleeping Vert. "I wouldn't have a job if wasn't for that."

"And I suppose I have other things to be thankful for too." continued Haruka, as she shuffled Vert's bangs with her fingers and poked Vert's forehead.

Vert reflexively responded by twitching her forehead then continued to play pretend. Haruka giggled before continuing, "Ehe. Like a well-paying job and a place to live. A new environment and newer friends. All led by your flaming passion for games. Or your whimsical attitude." The Oracle placed her palm onto Vert's forehead and petted her. "You're also childish despite your looks, it's… adorable."

If Vert had opened her eyes then, she would have seen her little Oracle blushing. And red she was. Haruka had paused before finishing, "…And I suppose I have a lot to thank for and it's all because of you. So, thank you, Vert."

"And to be frank, it's getting tiring being professional with you all the time. I wish instead of meeting like we had, that we could have started as friends. Not as boss and worker, but as equals and rivals. I'm sure we could have a lot of fun together." declared the grinning Oracle. "But with how things are, I guess I can work with that."

"Sleep tight, my Lady." whispered Haruka as she kissed Vert lightly on the forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

Getting up from the bed, Haruka exited the room and prepared her surprise for Vert. Shocked and embarrassed by her Oracle's words, Vert slowly got herself up. For a moment in silence, she drowned herself in thoughts. How will I respond to Haruka next time I see her? What will I say? Do I reveal that I heard everything she said? Argh, why did I put myself in this situation?! Formulating a response, any response was Vert's top priority. However, her panic wasn't met with luck and her door clicked. It wasn't Haruka and Vert was at a loss for words at whom appeared.

"Hey…Vert. Merry Nepmas." droned a familiar voice, the sleepy voice of Planeptune's CPU, Plutia.

"Plutia! I thought we agreed we were having Haruka lead us!" objected Noire from behind her.

"If you two weren't so impatient, this wouldn't have happened." said the little, brunette goddess from behind Noire.

Each of the CPU's entered the room one by one, bearing food and gifts for the sickly goddess. Plutia, Noire and Blanc surrounded Vert with bickering. Haruka followed immediately after the trio. "Please wait, Lady Vert is aslee-", Haruka swallowed her words as she saw Vert sitting up in her bed.

"I guess I woke you, Lady Vert." said the Oracle as she bowed, "I apologize, I wanted to set up before you woke up."

"No, no, no. It wasn't your fault, I simply woke up on my own." Replied Vert, holding back the truth.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" said Plutia as she placed her cake onto a nearby table.

"I didn't come here for nothing." noted Blanc as she placed a wrapped gift on Vert's lap. "Hopefully, this will make you feel better."

Vert unwrapped the paper to reveal a wool blanket. "Made from the wool of Shampuru, sure to keep you warm." said Blanc, "I purchased it after Haruka had called me over to Leanbox."

"I- I didn't get you anything, but I did bring the cake Plutia was holding." interjected Noire, "I wasn't told of this until a few hours ago."

"Waa… " called out Plutia as she cut the cake, "It's time to dig in!"

"Sorry it's so poorly organized," apologized Haruka, "I just thought we could have some fun before the event tomorrow."

Instead of words, Vert responded to the four with a hearty laugh. What was I thinking? I was never missing the warmth or the joys of friends, but the faces of those that had provided it before. Never lonely but simply alone at times. It's a disgrace to think I was ever without them. Finishing her laugh, she looked at each of the four before staring at Haruka and saying, "No, I should be the one apologizing to each of you."

Getting up from bed, Vert felt surprisingly better. Maybe it wasn't a real sickness after all? It didn't matter now, what mattered was her friends and her Oracle. It took someone else to help her realize she was missing something she already had. And to that person, she would respond whole-heartedly to their feelings. But that was for another day.

Powering up the console, the blonde CPU turned to face the four and blurted out with her usual passion, "I won't any of you sleep tonight! Let us play until the sun rises again!"


	6. Chapter 5: Butlers, Maids, and Dates! 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so I decided to post this chapter now while I still have time due to university's workload finally catching up to me. No new reviews yet, so I've just been going off off-handed comments my closer readers make. I hope that if you're reading this, that you will give it a review. Any small tidbit goes a great way in improving a writer's work. So in advance to you all, thank you.**

**Furthermore, I will continue attempting to post a chapter a month. This chapter came a bit earlier than last time because I was kind of sick to finish the last one on time. I had been working on it since I posted the last one, so I could make sure I was ready to post this chapter. I also decided that instead of condensed stories per chapter, it would be more beneficial to all of us if I wrote it in arcs, length may vary. So, as an inaugural chapter to this new style, here's the beginning to Vert's and Haruka's... ahem... 'date'!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Butlers, Maids, and Dates?! Part I

It was only a month since the 'Nepmas' and due to Vert's apparent sickness, the 'Flame Wars' event wasn't as much of a success for Leanbox. Even Planeptune had gained more shares than Leanbox over the season, despite hosting a lower number of events than the other nations, putting Leanbox at dead last. However, this didn't stop a certain goddess from lopping more work onto a poor Oracle.

"Lady Vert! If you're going to watch me work, could you possibly help?" called out the blue-haired Oracle, without looking up from her papers.

"Oh, but Haruka, I am still ill. It would be a shame if I were to pass out once again from exhaustion." the blonde goddess playfully responded.

"My Lady, you've been using that excuse for a month now." Haruka curtly stated, "And you seem fine when you're playing games…"

It had been a straight couple of weeks of work for the Basilicom. Soon after checking their desolate share count, Haruka had called a meeting from the nation's scientists and engineers for ideas to improve shares. A new console, expansion onto the mainland, typical ideas came from their mouths. None really stood out as novel ideas and they all seemed to be remakes or continuations of current projects. It had been only a few months since her arrival but Haruka understood that their current developments weren't going to sustain the nation. However, she decidedly chose to check all of their ideas thoroughly in order to find a shred of ingenuity. Consequently, the poor Oracle had been holed up in her office for a week.

Haruka continued overlooking the drafts and plans for expansion, signing off approved designs and adding corrections to those that were not. Gracefully, Vert tiptoed behind Haruka and put her hands on the Oracle's tired shoulders. "Oh, my dear Haruka, if I _must_ aid you…"

The sudden touch broke her concentration and Haruka proceeded to turn around. However, she stopped when a sharp pain ran down her spine. "Ouch!" yelped the Oracle.

Her pain didn't last for long, as a warm calm began to flow through her veins. A bubbly feeling, that kind you get after eating a bowl of warm porridge. An encouraging whisper snuck into Haruka's ear, "Maybe you should relax, Haruka. You've been staring at it for too long."

Heeding her Lady's words, Haruka put down her papers and leaned back into her chair. Vert had been massaging the Oracle's shoulders. It's been a while since she had relaxed. Soon after fighting against Lady Black Heart's soldiers at 'Flame Wars', her life had been a living hell. "Lady Vert… that feels so good…" droned Haruka as her eyelids flickered.

"Ehe. I would hope so." giggled Vert as she continued, "Perhaps us two should take a day off?"

"No, Lady Vert, there's so much to be done…" Haruka's pleading sounded void of conviction. "Ahh. Right there, that spot. P- Please."

Vert's hands skillfully moved her hands at a rhythmic pace on Haruka's shoulders. Wriggling her neck back and forth, Haruka moved towards the pleasure. Light moans exited the young Oracle's mouth as Vert's hands continued on their way down her spine. Tightly squeezing, Vert felt Haruka's delicate back through her green uniform. Her fingers sunk into the silky layers of the blazer and dug into Haruka's knotted muscles. Wriggling her fingers, Vert slowly loosened her poor Oracle's stress. With every push, another knot was undone. In response, Haruka could only moan, "Ah… my Lady."

"Perhaps if you took your coat off, I could get the more 'vital' spots." Vert stated, pulling her hands away.

Losing her source of pleasure, Haruka turned to face Vert and resumed to a more serious tone. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my Lady." replied the flustered Oracle as she fixed her disheveled uniform, "Ahem, I don't want to be seen in such a state in front of you."

"But Haruka, what kind of face were you making just a second ago?" Vert coolly replied, putting her hand to her mouth and snickering.

"T-that was… I was simply stressed, Lady Vert." stuttered the Oracle as she turned her pink face away.

A moment of silence passed before Haruka pulled her ponytail to the front, "B-but… would you please continue?"

Smiling, Vert patted Haruka's head and whispered into her ear again, "It would be my pleasure."

Haruka leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, letting Vert have her way. Continuing from where she had left off, Vert laid her hands onto Haruka's weary shoulders and rubbed. "Ahh. It's good to relax sometimes too." stated Haruka as she drifted away.

* * *

About an hour had passed in silence, as Vert was busy enjoying the view of Haruka's relaxed face. Her long eyelashes curled from her eyelids, outlining the opening. Her pink lips curled into a slight smirk. The blue bangs framed her fair face with evening light from the picture window sparkling in her hair. Vert slowed her rhythm, and stiffened her grip. Is this what Haruka felt back on that day? Thought the blonde goddess. Lowering her head, she prepared to return the favour. Her rhythm came to a stop. Moving the bangs from her face, Vert drew her face to her Oracle's. Shutting her eyes, Vert closed in.

Unobservant of the predator, Haruka had lost herself to the sea of pleasure and began to mumble to herself as she drifted in the void. "Hehe. Lady Vert… we _should _go out sometime..."

Hearing her words, Vert stopped. She poked the Oracle's nose in reply and said, "How about tomorrow then?"

Slowly awakening from her sleep, Haruka stared into Vert's sapphire eyes. A smile in her face, she accepted the offer with a nod. Closing her eyes once more, Haruka went back to rest.

Then she realized what she had just done.

Haruka hastily pulled herself up. Luckily, Vert had moved away by this time, disappointed in the lost opportunity. "Wait! No, no, no! We, no, _I_ cannot take tomorrow off, Lady Vert." Haruka exclaimed in panic, "There is so much left to do!"

"As your CPU, I will not accept this behaviour!" Vert said, chest puffed out (not that she needed to), "The Oracle of Leanbox won't go back on her word will she?"

Haruka didn't want to say 'yes', so she simply pouted in response. "Then it's a date. Please be ready early in the morning, we will be departing for Lastation." stated the goddess as she walked towards the door, "Oh, and please dress appropriately."

Vert looked back and winked as she exited the room. Argh! Haruka thought. Why do I put myself in situations like this? She got herself up and began to close for the day. But a date with a goddess? A once in a lifetime opportunity! Excited, but anxious. Happy, but frustrated. Her face grew red anticipating tomorrow's plans. A grin quickly appeared on her face, but thinking more rationally smashed that little bit of happiness.

Lady Vert hadn't specified anything, what's so special about Lastation? Dress appropriately? Does she mean my uniform or something, goddess forbid, c-cute?! Would I look good in a cute outfit? Better yet, do I own any? Sighing to relieve her stress, the exhausted Oracle simply told herself, "Time to go shopping."

Finally deciding what to do, she pumped her fists in the air. Haruka quickly cleaned up to allow more time to prepare for tomorrow's date. And what a hell of a date it was going to be.

* * *

The dawning sun glistened on the gold railing in the entrance hall. The curtains had been pulled apart but the entrance door remained closed. The crystal lamps weren't sparkling and the carpet hadn't been rolled out. A little sign hung from the door knob of Haruka's office. "No requests being taken today." said the note. It was decidedly not a work day.

Finally fixing the sign to be level, Haruka sighed anxiously. Lady Vert wasn't here yet. "She said early morning, where is she?" mumbled the lonely Oracle as she paced in front of the hall doors, "I hope she didn't stay up all night playing games."

Looking around the empty hall, no movement came from atop the stairs nor around her. When tapping her foot, a light echo can be heard dancing around her. Save for the drops of sunlight peering from the horizon, time stood still in the room. It may have only been a few minutes, but those few minutes were something completely different to Haruka.

Maybe she's taking a long time to prepare because today's a special day? Oh no. Thought the Oracle to herself, stopping her pacing. Special day? Was that it? I should have chosen a different hairstyle. Flipping her hair to the front, she began to fiddle with her ordinary ponytail. Ah, a split end, no, no, no… I should've brushed it more, argh! I knew I shouldn't have focused on my clothes, now everything else is a disaster! Haruka began to play to with the hem of her skirt.

Her outfit wasn't very much different from her casual clothes, but they did take a bit of looking for by Haruka. A solid black dress shirt hugged her lithe body, buttoned to the top, the collar concealing the red tie that dangled in front of her shirt. The arm length was a bit much but if she rolled the cuff in once, it was a perfect match. Overtop the shirt she wore a smaller buttoned white vest with a green 'L' signifying 'Leanbox' on its left breast. A checkered skirt covered her upper thighs, red and black painted its fabric. A white lace lined the inner hem of the skirt, apparently it looks cute. In order to cover her legs, Haruka dressed them with solid white stockings. As for her feet, she decided on simple black flats in case of an emergency.

This isn't appropriate for Lady Vert, she'll definitely scold me. Wait, no, I'm not normally like this, maybe she'll forgive me for my inexperience? What if she doesn't? It was her fault for asking to go out, right? But I accepted… Urgh! Why me? Haruka turned to the hall doors and pushed on them. If I get out of here now, maybe I can avoid the scolding? No, that would be stupid. I'll just suck it up, yeah, that's what I'll do.

"I just hope Lady Vert doesn't see me like this." mumbled Haruka to herself.

"Ahaha. Well, it would be too late for that now, would it not?" came a girl's muffled voice from behind Haruka.

Turning to face the voice, Haruka took a step back. It was a taller figure draped in a black turtleneck and pants. A similarly dark beanie sat atop the figure's blonde hair and shades hid the intruder's eyes. The sweater's collar hid the figure's mouth, but it was obvious to anyone who it was, due to her defining 'features'.

"Lady Vert!" yelped Haruka in surprise, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Aww. I guess my dear Oracle knows me too well." sighed the figure, "Because we are going out? Is that not the case?"

Disappointed in her own panic, the Oracle simply sighed. "It is but…" Haruka's voice trailed off as she finally got a good look at Vert, "I- I thought that my Lady would be dressed more, um, elegantly?"

"I had thought about it." replied Vert as she pulled the neck down, "But I'm sure we would be pestered if I went out with my normal dress."

The sweater-clad goddess pulled Haruka towards her, "And I want to make sure I spend every minute with you."

Blushing at Vert's statement, Haruka lightly pushed her goddess off. "B-but I believe it would be acceptable if your disguise was a bit more subtle."

Vert pulled off her shades and looked at Haruka's outfit. "I suppose. Since you put so much effort into your own appearance."

Haruka turned around, embarrassed. Her face warm, she could barely stutter out, "W-wha- No, my Lady. I- I had thought that you called it a date and I did a bit of research, s- so I went and bought… this."

"It looks absolutely amazing, Haruka." said Vert as she approached Haruka from behind, "As expected of my Oracle."

Vert quickly wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and pulled her closer, "But perhaps a tad reserved. Why the Leanbox crest?"

Haruka didn't struggle this time, instead she leaned towards her Lady. "Today's day-off is official business." replied the Oracle, regaining her composure. Pointing at her office's door, she continued, "I even put a sign up."

Looking up at Vert's face, she impatiently pleaded, "So, would my Lady quickly change? We have many things to do today."

Giving Haruka a grin in response, Vert slowly released the little Oracle from her grasp and made her way towards the stairs. "Oh, but of course. I will dress myself in more date-appropriate attire, all for you." said Vert, winking at her Oracle.

Relieved at her date's departure, Haruka sighed. She glanced at her outfit with a wide smile on her face.

Haha! My efforts were not in vain. Excitedly thought the Oracle. As Vert disappeared atop the stairs, Haruka simply pumped her fist in victory.

* * *

It wasn't a normal trip, at least not for Haruka. Due to time considerations, Vert had commissioned an 'Ancient Dragon' tamer to rent a dragon carriage to pick them up from the Basilicom.

Woosh. Woosh. A monstrous red dragon came to a landing on all fours in front of the pair. Its wide leather-like wings beating, whipping up a gust with every flap. Haruka had a bit of trouble holding her skirt down due to the wind. A golden carriage sat atop the beast's back. From in front of the carriage came a rider, holding to the reins.

"Good day, m' Lady…. And to you Miss Oracle." greeted the rider as he slid down the dragon's wings as they came to a halt. "I will be your escort for the trip."

The young man approached Vert on one knee and grabbed her hand, "A kiss, for our great goddess."

As he planted his lips onto Vert's hand, Vert smiled at the boy's gesture. "Stand, rider, and lead us to Lastation."

Following his CPU's orders, the rider got up and led to pair to the carriage. Without removing his stare from Vert, he hopped onto the side of the dragon and opened the carriage door. The rider then grabbed Vert's hand and pulled her up. "For you m' Lady, anything."

"I appreciate the sentiment, rider." replied Vert as she entered the dragon's room, gliding her hand across the man's face and returning his stare, "I believe you should be assisting my Oracle as well."

His stare had softened, the man didn't register Vert's command until moment later. His eyes widened and replied, "Ah, yes, that's right, Lady Green Heart."

Haruka had been waiting impatiently for the rider to lead her up as well. Tapping her feet, she held a stare at the rider's back. Puffing her right cheek, she was obvious annoyed by this development. Silently, the man turned around and held his arm out for Haruka. While his attention was obviously elsewhere, Haruka obediently grabbed his hand and pulled herself up into the carriage. Without even a passing glance, he shut the door and resumed his position as dragon rider. "Off to Lastation it is, I hope you find the ride comfortable, Lady Green Heart."

In silence, the pair sat beside each other in the carriage. Vert's eyes were focused onto the distance. Haruka's, however, were on Vert.

Due to Haruka's decision to make Vert change, the goddess had donned a completely new outfit. Vert had dressed herself in a light green, white polka-dotted sundress, whose waist hugged hers and whose skirt was a tad short. Dark green straps gently supported the dress atop her shoulders. Wrapped around the waistline was a yellow ribbon, tied into a bow on her left hip, accenting her already buxom appearance. Around the top opening and hem of the skirt was a dark green lace. Decorating her left breast was a brooch, a little 'L' cut from a light green 'Wind Stone' retrieved from a 'Crystal Golem', encompassed by gold. Adorning both her hands were white silk gloves, the ends of which flared with green frills. Sitting on her golden hair was a wide dark green sun hat, wrapped with a yellow ribbon at the base. Baring her legs, the only clothing below her skirt was a pair of black heels, aiding her already towering height.

Haruka's glare must have been too heavy for Vert quickly noticed her stare. Turning her head towards her Oracle, she closed her eyes and gave a wide grin. "My dearest Haruka, is everything all right?"

Jumping back from Vert's attentiveness, Haruka reflexively stuttered out, "N- no. I mean, yes, Lady Vert."

Looking away from her Lady, Haruka's face flushed with embarrassment. I was caught staring at Lady Vert, geez… Thought the flustered Oracle. "I was simply impressed at your current outfit, is all."

"Ehe." Vert giggled in response, "I would hope so. I put a bit of effort into the dressing."

"But that really isn't your problem is it?" continued Vert as she turned Haruka's face towards hers.

Suddenly being face-to-face with her goddess, Haruka felt her face grow warm once more. "N-not at all, my Lady. Like I said, I was just… a little bit jealous, is all."

Ripping her face from her Lady's grasp, Haruka returned to looking out her window. Surprised at Haruka's response, Vert took a second before responding. "This isn't about our escort is it, Haruka?"

"O-of course not." said Haruka, attempting to mask her intentions, "W-why would I be jealous of someone like that?"

Vert sighed at Haruka's stubbornness and grabbed her from the side. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure he was just paying his respects to his CPU."

"It seemed a lot more than that, Lady Vert." retorted Haruka, glancing at Vert's inconspicuous mounds, "I- I mean, it was obvious what he was after."

Following Haruka's eyes, Vert saw what she was referring to. Crossing her arms, Vert brought her breasts up. The sudden movement caused them to jiggle momentarily. Giving a sly look, Vert bragged, "It's only natural for men to be attracted to the more bountiful bust. And who is more bountiful than I?"

Giving herself a pitying look, Haruka placed her hands atop her own breasts. Modest, at most. I guess the men of Leanbox like them bigger… Thought the Oracle. Glancing once more at Vert's, Haruka perked up. "Pardon me, my Lady. However, I'm sure that Lady Yellow Heart's brea-"

"Haruka, please do not mention of that name." interrupted Vert, placing her hand on Haruka's lips. In a more serious tone, Vert continued, "Yellow Heart does _not_ exist anymore. We beat her fair and square."

Pulling back from her Lady, Haruka's smile creeped onto her face. "Oh, _we_, my Lady?" poked Haruka, "Were you alone not enough to best her?"

"Shhhh. Haruka, please." replied Vert, avoiding the question. Her face began to pink as she continued, "What matters now is that I am on top. Whatever's in the past shall stay there."

"It sounds like you lost as a woman." snickered Haruka at Vert's avoidance.

"I- I did not!" cried Vert as she turned her body away, "I- It was simply my first bout with inadequacy."

Smiling at her Lady's embarrassment, Haruka comforted her, "Lady Vert, I believe that many men would choose you over Lady Yellow Heart." Taking Vert's waist into her arms, Haruka continued, "There are still many other parts of you for them to admire."

Turning to face Haruka, Vert's face was visibly covered in tears. Coloured a light pink, Vert closed her eyes and gave her Oracle a smiling nod. Taking a moment to look at Vert's tear-wrought face, Haruka continued, "Geez, my Lady. It isn't very lady-like of you to cry so openly." The Oracle swiftly pulled a handkerchief from her vest and proceeded to wipe Vert's face.

*Sniff* "It's all your fault. Noobie." stated Vert as she pouted for Haruka.

It wasn't like she was mad though, as she let Haruka wipe her tears for her. After her little scene, Vert said to Haruka, "…I want to apologize for showing off."

"No, it's not your fault at all, Lady Vert." interjected Haruka, "A lady should show off everything about her. I was the one who went overboard, I shouldn't have been jealous."

"So, please be the cheerful Lady you usually are," smiled the Oracle, "It would ruin the mood for the date."

Vert's pink eyes softened their stare into Haruka's before responding, "Well, if that is the case. Then I accept your apology." Vert stuck her tongue out in play.

* * *

Their playful chat continued for a long into their trip before being interrupted by a loud roar from the distance.

"My Lady!" yelled the rider from the front, "It looks like we might be delayed just a bit."

"And why would that be?" questioned Haruka as she pulled herself towards the front of the carriage.

"There's another dragon headed straight for us!" screamed the rider, pulling the reins to the right.

The Ancient Dragon veered to the right, tossing Vert and Haruka to the left of the carriage. A blast of wind flew in through the windows. A shadow had cast a temporary night as a monster flew above them. "Awwoooooogh!" roared the mighty beast.

"Hold onto your seats, we're going for a dive!" called the rider as he leaned forward, pushing the dragon's neck.

Following his rider's orders, the dragon pointed its snout to the floor. Folding its wings, it began its descent. Gaining speed, the dragon began to pull its head up as it neared the ground. Opening its wings, the dragon started its speedy glide. Not for long, of course. The shadow flew above the carriage once more. The chaser had caught up. It was a sizable wyvern with a rust red colouring. Larger than the Ancient Dragon, it was definitely going for the hunt. A flat, long, spiked tail slivered behind the beast, providing control to its flight. Hook-like talons extruded from this beast's feet, perfect for hunting. Its broad arrow-like head sported curved fangs and fumed with black smoke. Its defining feature was its lack of forelimbs. Its bat-like wings had evolved from its hands, making it a much better aerial predator than the Ancient Dragon.

So much for a relaxing day. Thought the Oracle. In her panic, she noticed something peculiar. Vert had been calm since the initial call from the rider.

"It's a 'Wrathaloose'. Endemic to the area near Lastation." analyzed Vert, citing from experience, "And to think it had the nerve to interrupt my date with my dearest Haruka."

The black smoke near the creature's mouth had begun to ignite. Opening its mouth, it was ready to attack. "Shoot, we won't be able to dodge this! I'm so sorry Lady Green Heart!" screamed the rider, closing his eyes.

Bracing herself for the blow, Haruka bent her head into her seat. The monster's signature roar bellowed above them before handing down its judgement.

An explosion echoed above their heads, followed by a flash of light.

Boom!

Awaiting the blow that never came, Haruka peeked from behind her hands to see that the carriage was unharmed. W-what was that? Thought the panicked Oracle as she glanced around. A green sunhat lay flat on the floor. Better yet, where is Lady Vert?!

Vert had unexpectedly disappeared from Haruka's sight and it was understandably worrying her. "Rider! Did you see Lady Vert go anywhere?"

"N- no, miss. I- I was busy driving the dragon." replied the dragon rider, also just coming back from the shock.

Looking around, Haruka didn't see the Wrathaloose's shadow on the carriage. Did it run away? That can't be right… Pondered Haruka. Taking a look out the window, she could see a humanoid figure clad (or censored) in a black plugsuit. The figure flew back and forth around the beast, striking at every opportunity. Thinking back on it, did Lady Neptune and Miss Nepgear transform as well? Snapping to, Haruka ordered the rider, "Sir, please fly back towards the wyvern. I think we should help the fight."

"Are you crazy, miss? The hell are we going to do against something like that?" screamed the rider in reply, "Besides, you don't look capable for battle."

Putting aside his last comment, Haruka materialized her bladed spear in front of her hands and climbed onto the roof. Holding onto the decorative edging as support, she yelled at the rider, "As your Oracle, I command you to turn this carriage around!"

Her eyes blazing with passion, she longed for something like this again. Her hands gripped her weapon with a longing touch. Feeling the rush, her blood began to boil. It has been a while since I've felt the thrill of a fight. Thought the Oracle, readying her attack. The rider seemed to acknowledge Haruka's authority and turned the Ancient Dragon around, towards the Wrathaloose.

As they approached the battle, Haruka could make out the details of the figure. A beautiful woman with fair skin and purple eyes. A long spring-green ponytail extruded from her head. Her bust was fairly oversized and her suit covered only the most important bits. Protecting her left and right sides, the suit left nothing to the imagination when it came to her inner thighs and midriff. A solid black, with neon green details, it was almost a wonder how it could protect this woman. From her back floated two mechanical wing-like objects. Like orbs, they had a spherical main body, but two green extrusions, one small, pointing up and another with greater length, pointing downwards. Her weapon seemed to be a large spear with five glowing green points at the furthest end, fanning out and creating a large cutting edge as well.

This figure had been striking at blindingly fast speeds but failed to pierce the scales. The Wrathaloose continued to fire balls of, well, fire at the figure but she nimbly glided out of the way without much effort. "Kinestra Slash!" called the figure, disappearing from in front of the beast and reappearing behind it. A volley of slashes, like a hurricane of metal, struck the beast soon after.

The monster seemed confused, but unscathed, due to its opponent's sudden disappearance and roared in victory. The ear-shattering growl reached even Haruka, as they were quickly approaching. "Sylthet Spear!" yelled a woman's voice as a large stone spear pierced the wing of the beast.

"Awwwoooooooogh!" screamed the beast, turning its head towards its assailant. Continuing its hover, it shot its wings back and brought its talons up. The beast leaped at the figure with deadly speed. "Eeeeeeeek!" shrieked the beast as it prepared to tear the woman apart.

"Eis!" called Haruka, finally close enough to battle. A wall of ice appeared before the wyvern, catching its talons.

"Thank you, my dearest Haruka." called the figure as she flew towards the carriage.

"N-no. Thank rider here…he brought me back." wheezed Haruka, "Delaying spells might be too much for me."

The rider winked at the figure as he brought the Ancient Dragon to a halt and hover. Finally, the wyvern broke free from its trap. Blasting the ice block with a fire ball, it was ready to fight once more.

"It seems to be more tenacious than I first thought." said Green Heart, "How do you like my transformed self, my dearest Oracle?"

"You're gorgeous." replied Haruka with a smile, "But now is not the time for gawking."

Readying their weapons, the beast spat fire once more. Green Heart spun her spear, summoning a powerful whirlwind ahead of the projectile. The flames grew in intensity, licking the trio as it approached. Although, as skill would have it, the wind deflected the projectile. "My element isn't suited for battle against such a creature." noted Green Heart, "Please, let me distract the creature and allow you the time to retreat."

"I won't allow it, my Lady." rejected Haruka, "The Oracle should fight with their goddess."

Responding with a sly grin, "Alright then, I will leave you to make a plan." Vert flew towards the creature, continuing their duel. "Kinestra Slash!" called Vert, closing the distance between the two.

The Wrathaloose quickly responded to Vert's approach, igniting its flames once more. It shot its fire once again, but noticeably shook. It had begun to lose its ability to hover. Haruka surveyed the possible causes.

Fatigue, the chipped talon, the hole in its wing?

"Aha!" exclaimed Haruka, "Rider, can you bring us above the battle field?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied the rider, giving a playful salute.

The rider leaned back, tugging on the reins with all his might. The Ancient Dragon straightened its body, snout towards the sky. "Hiyah!" yelled the rider, snapping the reins.

The dragon began its ascent, vigorously flapping its wings. With every beat, the pair ascended above the duel. Green Heart threw a flurry of blows, not leaving a chance to counter. The beast took every blow without hesitation. Not a scratch could be seen on its scaly hide. Snapping its wings back, it threw itself at Green Heart. "Eeeek!" screeched the beast as it lunged, talons up.

"Agh!" screamed Green Heart, attempting to dodge the assault. With its wings spread wide, there was very little room to maneuver. No time to retreat or dodge, Vert had only one option.

Looking onto the scene that unfolded below them, Haruka saw the beast's body encompass her Lady. Eyes wide, she couldn't believe what happened.

It might have been a second, but that searing pain in her heart wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Even so, right she was to disbelieve, Green Heart flew through the hole in the monster's wing unscathed.

Turning over and laying on her back, Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. What would I have done if… Shaking her head, she threw those thoughts out.

"Hey, Miss Oracle! We're directly above 'em!" called the rider.

"All right, can you hold him here while I climb down to you?" asked the Oracle, "I have an idea."

Haruka couldn't see the rider nod but seeing the dragon hover she assumed her command got to him. She climbed towards the helm and jumped into the rider's seat. "Howdy." greeted the rider, "So, what's your plan?"

Placing her spear pointing blade-first atop the dragon's head, she restrained it using the reins. "I'm going to cast 'Erde', an earth enhancement, on my spear," stated Haruka, placing her hands in front of her, "and I'm going to need your skill, rider."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vert had been deflecting the Wrathloose's strikes, adding to her fatigue. "Sylthet Spear!" Vert called out, materializing the stone pillar once more.

However, this monster had learned from its mistakes. Momentarily folding its wings, it avoided the piercing blow. Every time its opponent disappeared, it would quickly turn around and continue its assault. Other than its wings, it appeared to have no weak point. Vert's strikes were continuously deflected by its tough scales. Various angles were attempted. Getting close to its belly resulted in an aerial roll maneuver by the beast. Attacking its head resulted in spitting embers and little effect. Jumping back, Vert had made some distance between the two. "You are quite the opponent, I commend your effort." said Vert, breathing heavily, "I can see why Noire hires teams to destroy you."

As if in response, the Wrathaloose growled, obviously more fatigued than before. This battle wasn't about food anymore, but for pride. Vert pulled her spear back, readying her special skill. The beast ignited its mouth, spreading its wings and lifting its talons. Like a demonic falcon, it was ready to kill.

Looking up, Vert smirked at what she saw. "That's ingenious, my dear Oracle." muttered the battered CPU under her breath.

"I hope you're ready, beast!"

"Raaawwwwrrrrggghh!" roared the beast, lunging at itself at Vert.

"Nilgiri Burst!" called Vert, concentrating energy in front of her spear. An array of light exploded in between the duelists.

"Groooahh?!" shrieked the beast as it spread it wings. Slowing down, the Wrathaloose was helpless. Closing its eyes, it was blinded by the burst. Its opponent didn't attack, she must have retreated. Grunting in victory, it simply waited to regain its vision. Little did it expect the pain that came next.

The beast didn't see this amazing feat, but Vert was definitely watching. A stone bullet, the size of a dragon, spiraled through the air through the wyvern. Shattering the bone in its right wing, the collision tore the limb from its socket. The Wrathaloose's rust-red blood spewed endlessly onto the ground below it. In consequence to its momentum, the projectile flew clean through its victim. Now having done its job, the earthy lance fell from the dragon, revealing the duo behind this assault. Flying back to Vert, they had a clear sight of the damage they had done.

A searing pain, and not the one it was used to, burned its right wing. Or what remained of it.

Flapping its last wing proved to be futile. The blind wyvern couldn't see what had caused the pain, but one thing was real.

It was falling.

Fast.

"Rawww…!" moaned the beast as it tumbled from the sky.

* * *

"Bleeeegh. Let's never do something like that again." groaned Haruka, holding onto the driver's seat and leaning over the side, "T-thanks for everything, r-rider. The plan went without a hitch."

"Y-yeah. It was my pleasure, miss." responded the rider, leaning back into his seat.

Haruka had drained her energy through the creation of the piercing weapon. 'Erde', the word for Earth, had slowly materialized a giant stone lance at the head of her spear. Chanting the entire way down, it may have grown too much for the Ancient Dragon to keep afloat. Along with the dragon's momentum and spiral descent, it was guaranteed to pierce. With gravity on their side, it was only time that had delayed the inevitable. Had they hit the body, they would have plummeted along with their victim. It was all up to the rider to hit their mark.

And hit their mark they did.

Thump.

The Wrathloose had landed onto its burial ground. Amidst the chaos, the spear had fallen out of the restraints and fell along with the defeated wyvern.

"That was quite the spectacular strike." noted Green Heart as she floated towards the pair, "I will admit I was a bit shocked at the initial sighting."

Focused more on recovering, Haruka didn't look up when the flash of light appeared as Vert landed on the roof.

"I hope you still have energy for our date, Haruka." smiled Vert, back to her blonde self, as she leaned over the driver's seat.

"Y-yes, my Lady." replied Haruka, looking up with a forced smile, "But it looks like it's going to be a long uphill battle."

"Haruka, dear." started Vert with a grin, placing her sunhat on her head, "'The Oracle should fight with their goddess', or did I mishear?"

"You didn't, my Lady." sighed Haruka, bending over the seat once more.

"I just didn't expect our date to start out with such a 'bang'."


	7. Chapter 6: Butlers, Maids, and Dates! 2

**Author's Note (again):**

**Hey guys! I have another chapter for you! I'm a bit late on this one due to having like 2 midterms a week and my birthday all in the same month. Darn February! Being the runt of the months. Anyways, like I said on the last chapter, this is a part of the 'date' arc, Part II in fact. I wanted to include more date-like scenes like Ferris wheels and those spinning cup rides but I decided to just do one. Besides, it wouldn't really be fun if something bad didn't happen, amirite? (Foreshadowing here!) I put a lot of my time and effort into this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**And without further ado, part II!**

* * *

Late morning, the sun high above their heads, the unlucky trio landed at the city's monster-port at the edge of the capital. Crawling with creatures of many sizes, the port was a central hub for many traders whom transported their goods through monster tamers. Dragons, wyverns, oversized wolves, even hordes of little box-shaped birds (intelligently named Box Birds) flooded the area. Many stood with their riders, awaiting their contact for a delivery. A large fenced-off area was consistently cleared of debris and monsters, as this was the spot for aerial drops and flying creatures.

Coming to a landing in this area, the Ancient Dragon rider jumped to the carriage door and opened it. "Finally here, Lady Green Heart and Miss Oracle." greeted the rider, "Safely arrived at Lastation."

Smiling at the duo, the rider reached his hand out as if to lead them off. Vert graciously accepted his offer and was led off the dragon. Parting from her escort, Vert thanked the rider, "Thank you for your service, rider. I will see that you are compensated for your troubles."

"N- no. Not at all, Lady Green Heart." replied the rider, bowing his head, "I should be thanking you for saving my life."

Seeing this exchange made Haruka puff out her cheeks, "I helped save you too, you know." Haruka didn't bother waiting for the man's return and quickly saw herself off as well. Jumping down from the dragon, she landed beside the rider.

Looking up at the Oracle, the rider gave her a shocked expression. He turned his bow towards Haruka and continued, "I should be thanking you too, Miss Oracle. You didn't seem like the special type at first, so let me apologize for my earlier behaviour."

"W- what?" stuttered out the shocked Oracle as he turned her head away, "Well, o- of course. It's my duty to provide for the citizens, no matter how abrasive they may seem."

The rider chuckled at her response, straightened up, and lightly grabbed her hand, "How about I treat you to a drink sometime then, Miss Oracle?"

Pulling her hand away, her face flushed, "N- no. That's quite alright." Avoiding his stare, she continued, "And it would be 'Miss Naruji', sir."

"Ahaha. Well, it's nice to meet'cha, Miss Naruji." stated the rider, giving Haruka a quick wink.

Haruka gave him a flustered expression before she was tugged back.

Vert had ripped Haruka away from the rider. "I believe you will be staying here while we peruse the city? Isn't that right, rider?" questioned Vert, with a bit of force in her words.

"Y- yes, my Lady!" jumped the rider, "I will be waiting right by my dragon."

"That's good to hear." said Vert, pulling Haruka towards the city, "We shall be on our way then."

Haruka looked back at the rider as she was tugged by her goddess. He simply waved good-bye and mouthed a "Good luck!"

* * *

It had been half an hour since their battle with the Wrathaloose and Haruka was already exhausted. Vert's forceful dragging didn't help either. "Lady Vert!" finally exclaimed Haruka as they exited the monster-port, "Please, let me go."

Vert continued to look away from Haruka but stopped her gait. Wordlessly, Vert slowly released her grip of Haruka's wrist. "Is there a problem, my Lady?" questioned the worried Oracle.

"Not at all, my dear Haruka." replied Vert, looking off into the distance, "I believed it was time for us to take leave of the rider is all."

"Lady Vert, that couldn't be all." continued Haruka, with a worried look on her face, "We have plenty of time for our day off. And he was showering you with attention until-"

Haruka stopped herself from uttering another word. It was obvious what was bothering Vert. Looking around to see if anyone was looking, Haruka wanted to make sure there were no onlookers to embarrass her. Finally ensuring the coast was clear, Haruka sighed, preparing herself for the gesture. Slowly, Haruka slid her hand into Vert's. Lightly grasping her CPU's palm, she started, "Lady Vert, let us go. I will lead you around the city."

Turning her head to face the sensation, Vert was shocked at Haruka's warm grip, "Oh my, Haruka, you don't mean-"

"As your Oracle, Lady Vert." explained Haruka, "Remember, today is technically business."

"With that outfit?" smiled Vert, "Well, I guess that's fine. Thank you, Haruka. Please, show me what there is to offer in Lastation."

"Aha. Well, there's a problem with that." responded Haruka with a silly grin, "Didn't you plan today's events, my Lady?"

"No, of course not." swiftly replied Vert, "Relaxing comes naturally with no plans. Although, I do have somewhere I want to go for dinner."

"T-that's insane!" exclaimed the Oracle, "How do you expect to just sit around Lastation for an entire day without doing anything?"

"Well, normally I visit Noire directly." calmly responded Vert, "So, it looks like it's up to one of us to choose what to do."

"Oh, well… let's see…" muttered Haruka, looking around before something caught her eyes, "Hmm?"

A group of Lastation soldiers were passing through the street and giving the pair dirty looks as they walked by. A low murmur came from the pack as their glances shifted from each other to Haruka and Vert. As more and more began to notice Haruka's stare, many began to turn their heads away and resume their pace.

"What was that about?" mumbled Haruka to herself, as she turned to look at Vert.

She hadn't noticed due to the clamour but Vert had been running her free hand through Haruka's ponytail. Seeing Haruka's face as she turned around, Vert questioned, "Oh, did you think of our next destination?"

"No, not yet, my Lady." replied Haruka shaking her head, "Did you notice those Lastation soldiers that passed by just a second ago?"

"I did not. Why? Is there a problem?" responded Vert, tilting her head, "I had been distracting myself with your hair."

Haruka lightly pulled Vert's hand out of her ponytail and continued, "No, there isn't a problem. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Alright then, did you think of something?" asked Vert once more, this time with a bit of anxiousness.

"One minute, my Lady." said Haruka, glancing about once more.

The street itself wasn't anything special. A simple asphalt paving covered the majority of the street, providing a path for merchant carts and caravans to enter the monster-port. Lining the road was a raised cement sidewalk decorated with trees. The trees themselves were well kept and devoid of nesting critters. The nearby buildings were either towering skyscrapers or expansive factories, each of which covered in an ebony black, the only colour came from the fluorescent blue lights decorating the buildings. Haruka had done some reading on Lastation, so these sights weren't a surprise. The atmosphere, however, was an entirely different story. Despite a bit of traffic and trees, the street seemed empty of life. Machines clanked from the nearby factories and carts seemed to come at regular intervals. It wasn't too busy at this time but a few caravans were driving past the two and into the port.

Coming up with nothing, Haruka began to panic.

Shoot! What am I going to do? Lady Vert is obviously waiting… I shouldn't upset her. Argh! I should've planned something ahead of time in case of a situation like this. Why didn't I?! I normally do…

Her eyes darting around for a glimpse of inspiration, Haruka's attention was held onto the single moving object in the street. Coming out of the port was a small cart full of dresses, cosplay outfits and dolls.

"Oh my, I wonder who's the recipient of such a delivery." chuckled Vert, obviously knowing the answer.

Without acknowledging her Lady's comment, Haruka turned to face Vert, "I got it! I know exactly where we are going to go."

"And where would that be, my dearest Haruka?" asked Vert, with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"If I remember the name correctly, the place should be called 'Sackland'." answered Haruka, "It's an amusement park, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, Haruka. I never took you for one who would enjoy an amusement park." noted the blonde CPU.

"I'm not. However, I am willing to make an exception if you want to go." replied Haruka, gesturing her head towards the end of the street.

"I would be honoured to join you on a trip to the amusement park." chuckled Vert.

"As long as you're happy, my Lady." smiled Haruka, "Should I go invite the rider as well?"

"Don't even joke about that." the goddess curtly responded.

The blue-haired Oracle simply giggled in response as she led Vert towards the park.

* * *

"You look familiar…" droned the ticket seller as she rummaged through the tray of tickets, "Have we met before?"

Sackland was located near the centre of the recently finished 'Cell' district of the city. With recent projects moving towards the 'Orbis' district on the outskirts of the city, much of the remaining effort is being redirected to just maintenance of 'Cell'. Being one of the first of its kind, Sackland had expanded through the help of the government and its citizens and gained quite a reputation. The entrance was decorated with what the denizens named 'Sackchums'. Small, anthropomorphic beings with beady eyes made of various types of fabric, all sewed together and seemingly stuffed with cotton. A few were walking around, greeting visitors as they entered. It looked like they were able to dress themselves in odd varieties of clothing, making each and every one unique in their own way. However, the most prolific one was a statue that stood a couple meters tall above the entrance. A simple brown, wool Sackchum with a playful smile on his face overlooked the park's entrance.

"I apologize, I'm afraid I don't recognize you. I'm not from around here, are you?" responded Haruka to the young woman.

"Born and raised. But I'm certain I have seen a picture of you before." responded the lady as she handed the pair their tickets, "Here you go, two day-passes for Sackland."

"Thank you. Hopefully, that picture was from another time." A silver ring sparkled on the ladies ring-finger, catching Haruka's attention, "Pardon me for asking, but are you married?"

"Oh, my. Yes! Just recently, in fact. My hubby's an ex-soldier for Lastation's army." gleefully responded the lady, holding her hands to her face, "However, he was just demoted…"

"I'm sorry for your loss…" said Haruka, "I hope everything goes well for you and your husband."

"No, no, no! No need for that, silly me. I don't want to get you down just when you're about to have fun." stated the woman as she shook her head, putting a smile back on her face. "Please, enjoy your time at Sackland with your date."

"I- it's not what it looks like!" responded Haruka as she took the tickets and briskly entered the park, taking Vert with her. "I'm worried people will keep getting the wrong idea about us. Lady Vert?"

Haruka had stopped walking, and turned to face her Lady. The inattentive goddess was grinning, lost in thought and staring into space. Giggling to herself, Vert seemed to be in a good mood.

People are thinking we're a couple, I can't believe it! And to think I get to go to Sackland with Haruka! Maybe I'll get to see more sides of my dearest Oracle!

"La… …rt?"

And holding her soft hand…such a joy! Wait, now's not the time for being awestruck. A plan, I need a plan.

I need to find time for _that_.

"Are y... …lright? Lady Vert!"

"Huh?" jumped Vert, seeing a hand waving in her face

"Is everything alright, Lady Vert?" asked Haruka with a concerned look on her face, "You looked mildly dazed. Should we sit down for a bit?"

"No, my dearest, everything is alright." smiled Vert, "Where to first? I'm excited to hear your decision."

Haruka pulled her hand from Vert's and opened the map for the amusement park she received with the tickets. The park itself seemed to be fairly widespread and filled with variety. From roller coasters made from recycled 'Killachines' to haunted houses with actual ghosts, the park featured an entire centre dedicated to small games and stalls donated by the citizens and pleased visitors. Mazes made from wool for the more relaxed, or obstacle courses with springs, flames, and projectiles for the more adrenaline inclined, the park seemed to have no limit to variety except for human creativity. There was even an entire section dedicated to self-playing instruments.

"This might sound a little boring, but the game centre sounds like fun." replied Haruka taking a quick glance at the map.

"Alright. I hope you're ready for a showing of my true power." giggled Vert, an ominous wind blowing from behind her, "I've always wondered what challenge they could possibly pose for me here."

"I'm pretty sure these games were meant for children, my Lady." chuckled Haruka, "They shouldn't pose much of a challenge for me or you."

"No, my dear. You don't understand, these games were handcrafted by the citizens _for_ their fellow man." Vert shook her head, "There are hidden gems in there that are for gamers of all kinds!"

"Ahaha. Alright, my Lady." chuckled Haruka, as she folded the map and inserted it into her pocket, "Shall we go?"

As Haruka started for the centre, she didn't hear Vert's footsteps.

"Lady Ver-" began the Oracle but stopped herself, seeing her blonde goddess holding her hand out in front of her.

"Won't you lead me once more, my Oracle?" pleaded Vert with a sly smile on her face, her eyes hinting at her ulterior motive.

Haruka glanced around, seeing the eyes of the passerby's meet her own. They were probably curious as to Vert's current gesture. Their stares made her uneasy. Her own heart ached as she looked at Vert's hand once more, but she had made her decision.

"Lady Vert, please." said the Oracle as she started for the centre once more, "We're here for business."

"Alright then." replied Vert with a solemn look on her face. Sighing, she pulled her hand down and followed Haruka.

* * *

It was only a few minutes' walk from the entrance and the two were at the game centre. The arcade was shaped like a gigantic dome with continental pieces orbiting a meter above the dome. A hologram was projected onto the dome's surface, giving it the appearance of running water from continent to continent. Occasional disturbances would appear on the continents, such as mini hurricanes and tornadoes, rainstorms and blizzards, just like another world. The entrance to the arcade was, oddly enough, a door to a large, dingy cardboard shuttle. Something out of a someone's childhood, it was a simple box with its bottom ends opened towards the floor and its top ends cut and taped to make a pyramid shape.

"It really looks out of place, doesn't it, my Lady?" chuckled Haruka as she approached the rocket.

"Ehe. It really does." replied Vert, not really looking at the rocket.

As the two entered the shuttle, the outside light was filtered out to give a darker atmosphere. A Sackchum jumped from the side and greeted the two by shaking their hands. A big smile on its face, it pointed its stuffed arms towards the back of the shuttle, revealing a tunnel towards the dome.

"It's kind of cute when it's being so nice." giggled Haruka as she went deeper into the ship, "I wonder what it looks like ins- Oof!"

The Oracle was jumped from behind by her usual assailant. Snagging Haruka's arm, the blonde goddess wrapped her own around it. "Well, let us explore this new world, my dearest." whispered Vert.

"M- my Lady!" called Haruka as she jumped forward, only being stopped by Vert's embrace, "What are you doing?! I said today's for business. Please, let go of me!"

"But Haruka, no one's looking." whispered Vert as she glanced around the dark tunnel, "So, please spoil me once more."

It was true, the tunnel itself was void of any movement, save for the Sackchum dancing behind them. Today _was_ a work day, so the only visitors in the arcade were enthusiastic children and devoted social outcasts. Save for the couples who wondered the park, it wasn't especially busy for the staff today.

Haruka blushed in embarrassment, her face warm from the situation and her Lady's closeness. Following Vert's gaze, she didn't see any other people as well and sighed in relief. "F- fine, my Lady. But if you see someone else looking, please remove yourself from me."

"I can agree to those terms." replied Vert with a smirk, "Let us play to our heart's content!"

You're already doing that… Thought the hopeless Oracle.

* * *

As the duo entered the main dome, they were greeted once more by Sackchums, two of them this time around. One was the typical brown wool Sackchum with golden locks, greasy and messy, like a generic surfer's. It wore a little dress shirt decorated with green palm trees and yellow pineapples. The other Sackchum was made of sewed latex, coloured black with blue lines detailing a circuit-like structure along its body. No hair on this one, but it sported a metallic helmet with an illuminating visor. The helmet wasn't anything more than a hemisphere with two earpieces hanging from the side. However, the visor covered the Sackchum's eyes and displayed words to the visitors. Little notices and news cycled through the visor, the Sackchum's expression changing depending on the tone of the news.

The inside of the dome itself was just as, if not more, magnificent than the outside. An array of lights and lasers danced around the arcade. All outside light was blocked by the globe, and only black light shone on the gamers. Cabinets of games of all kinds were lined in rows along the floor, each giving off their distinctive glow. Clicking from the buttons and control sticks flooded the air. Battle themes and idle music mixed together in to a harmony of sound. Sackchums ran amok, carrying trays of candies and confections, playing co-op with those who had no partner, or against those with no competitor. Some were even playing on their own! On the lower half of the inside of the globe were three distinct levels of cabinets. Each accessed from the other by elevators littered throughout the floors. On the top level, there was no other ceiling until the dome enclosed them. With the majority of the dome's walls exposed on the top floor, text was displayed along the walls. High scores of the games revolved on the inner shell of the dome giving the point totals and names of every top score. Some gameplays were even featured on parts on the shell, the high score runs, speed runs, or even current runs. Not a single part of this 'sky' was unused by the facility.

The two Sackchums pointed towards an unoccupied game cabinet. 'Prance Prance', read the side of the game. It seemed to be a featured cabinet for the week. As the two led Haruka and Vert towards it, they started to jump onto the directional pads on the floor by the cabinet. It appears that the directional pads (up, down, so on) were linked to the game and one must step on them in time with the arrows as they lined up with a frame on the top of the screen. A different step pattern was introduced with each song, and the game seemed to have an extensive library of these. Spanning from dance to classical to 'challenge' songs, it was fun for every genre.

"It looks like they want us to play this game." stated Haruka, "Shall we entertain them for a while?"

"Alright, I'll show you my dancing skills." cheerfully giggled the goddess, "Prepare yourself, I cannot lose."

The two hopped onto the two sides of the machine and went through the track selection screen. Players could wave their hands in front of the machine to indicate choosing a song or selecting it. The visor-less Sackchum jumped in front of the screen and began flailing its arms for a few seconds before throwing its arms in front of it.

"Song selected!" called out the machine in a deep male voice, before switching the screen to the 'prancing' screen.

"Huh… this song doesn't look too hard." noted Haruka easily moving her feet to the beat, "In fact, it's kind of slow."

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me~_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams~_

"Oh, I know this song. Those Sackchums are quite the marvelous creation, choosing appropriate songs." replied Vert, effortlessly gliding over the pads.

"Hnng…" groaned Haruka, finally having to put some concentration into her footsteps. "It's getting faster, my Lady."

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all~_

_You make me rise when I fall!_

"Wah!" called out Haruka as the song sped up with the chorus. She started to falter, tripping on her own feet at times, but continued to not miss a note.

"Ah. This is the lower difficulty of this song." said Vert, gracefully stepping in sync with the song. "Don't underestimate me, Sackchums."

_Can't you hear my heart beast fast, I want this to last~_

Need you by my side~

"I- I can't do this, Lady Vert! It's too fast!" moaned Haruka as she continued to play, a significantly smaller score than Vert but her combo continued to be unbroken.

"Don't you worry, Haruka." smiled Vert, turning her head from the screen to look at her, "It's slower from here."

The chorus had ended and the song returned to its originally slow pace. The Sackchums were dancing behind the pair, following their steps. Vert's performance had brought over a few of the occupants of the arcade. Entranced by the view, many of the teenagers were mumbling among themselves.

_Your arms are my castle. Your heart is my sky~_

_You wipe away tears that I cry~_

"Oh, so that's the fastest it gets." mumbled Haruka to herself, as if in realization, "Ah, and the pattern repeats."

Vert silently continued to dance, attempting to perfect the song. She would even turn around to face the audience she had gathered and give them a quick wink before resuming her pace. The crowd would go wild, her womanly charms too much for pubescent boys.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go~_

Want you in my life~

"Here we go again." said Haruka, talking to herself once more, finally understanding the song's pattern. The Oracle began her triumph over the song, perfecting every hit. Her actions soon synced with Vert's and their combos remained the same.

"Whoaa!" went the crowd as both of the girls' scores skyrocketed. Their hair flew in all directions as the song sped up, both of them increasing their stepping speed. Jumps and double steps made their skirts momentarily lift but they couldn't falter now.

_Need you by my side…_

Pow!

The song came to an explosive end. Both of the girls stood side by side, stuck in their finishing pose.

"Woohoo! Wow! Amazing!" Cheers from behind the two roared as the audience was impressed by the show they had just witnessed (despite it being the easiest difficulty).

"Haa… haa.. Did you see that, Lady Vert?" asked Haruka, catching her breath from the ordeal.

"I did, in fact. Well done." smiled Vert, "How about another round?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady."

* * *

It would be an hour or two before Vert had tired herself of playing the game. Haruka had given up a few songs ago, her CPU's endurance being of another world. However, her time wasn't wasted. Despite varying genres of music and increasing levels of difficulty, neither of them failed a song.

"Haa… haa…" heaved Vert, finishing her finale, "I- I think that should be the last of them."

Haruka clapped from behind her, being the sole audience member to this goddess' dance. The two Sackchums who led them to the machine were nowhere to be seen. Even the most tenacious members had taken their leave an hour into Vert's spree.

"Impressive, my Lady. You managed to ace the top twenty most impossible songs, each in one go!" applauded Haruka.

"Aha. Well, it would seem you're the only one to applaud my efforts." replied Vert, stepping off the machine, "I want to apologize for making you watch for the last few songs."

"It was no problem at all, Lady Vert. In fact, it was a privilege to experience your skill first-hand." stated Haruka, handed her goddess a towel, "You seem parched, shall I fetch you a drink?"

Vert lightly grabbed the towel from Haruka and dabbed the sweat from her head. "Please, my dear. How about an iced-tea?"

"I'll go see if they have some." replied the Oracle, looking around for a vending machine. Luckily enough, there was one near the entrance of the dome. "Ah, I'll be right back, my Lady." said Haruka as she made her way towards the refreshments.

Staring into the distance, Vert began to play with her golden locks. Glancing at her own hair, she noticed a few problems. Her eyes flew open, as she began to pick at her hair.

Ahh. I shouldn't have been so serious with those last songs. Frantically thought the goddess. There's sweat and grease all over it, and I spent so long doing it this morning too! Now my hair's a mess… maybe if I tie it like, this!

The panicking goddess undid her normally braided crown and tied her hair into a single ponytail protruding from the back of her head, leaving her bangs untouched. Replacing her sunhat atop herself, Vert hoped to hide the disaster that was her hair.

"Lady Vert, I have your iced…" stopped Haruka as she approached her CPU, "Huh? Is everything alright, my Lady?"

"W- why, yes! Everything is quite in order." jumped Vert, holding her hat down with one hand, "Y- you were quite fast on that drink, were they out?"

Haruka held out the can of iced tea in front of her, and replied "Not at all, I actually had a bit of trouble deciding on what flavour you would like."

"Ah, well, that's expected of a fine establishment. Ahaha..." stated Vert, finishing with a nervous laugh. Freeing her hand from her hat, she took the can and began to indulge in its cooling effect. After her first sip, Vert could only moan, "Ah… Darjeeling Red, my favourite."

"Hmmm…" pondered Haruka, as she stared her Vert's face, "You changed your hair, my Lady."

"Y- yes, I did! That's correct, my Oracle." replied Vert, chugging her drink.

"I like it. It reminds me of your transformed self." continued Haruka, giving her Lady a smile.

Hearing Haruka's compliment, Vert stopped chugging and breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that the case? Well, I'm glad to hear it." said Vert, returning the smile.

A brief moment of silence was exchanged between the two, before being interrupted by a clamour of footsteps. They both turned towards the source of the noise. A wave of gamers rushed towards Prance Prance's machine, fighting for a turn on it.

However, it wasn't because they wanted to play. They wanted to believe.

"There's no way one person holds _all_ of the records now, is there?!"

"LGH hits here in Lastation as well?!" screamed a young man.

"Noo! My highscore!" called out another.

Haruka turned back to Vert and grabbed her hand, "Let us go someplace else, my Lady."

The blonde CPU's eyes opened wide as she witness Haruka's sudden gesture. Hesitating for only a second, Vert replied, "U- um, yes. Let us go up to the top. I have a feeling I know what is happening."

* * *

Taking an elevator to the third floor, the duo was greeted by an empty floor. Void of other gamers, the only movement to be seen was the scrolling text on the top of the dome. In particular, one of the texts was a sprawling list of LGH's records on Prance Prance.

"Ah, so that's why." mumbled Haruka in realization as they exited the elevator.

"Hmhmm." giggled Vert as she was being dragged by Haruka, "It would seem my score, once again, surprises the masses."

"I'm pretty sure anyone would be surprised to see that, my Lady." chuckled the Oracle in response.

Vert looked up to the top of the dome, staring at the orbiting lists and videos in the artificial sky. Tightening her grip on Haruka's hand, the goddess sighed then started, "They're like stars on a summer night. Are they not, my Oracle?"

The warmth provided by the ventilation allowed for Vert's illusion to come alive. Like a summer wind, a weightless blanket wrapped around their bodies. Spirals of scores swirled into galaxies and trails of records flew across the sky like comets.

Haruka paused by glancing around for spectators and, finally confirming that there were none, responded to Vert, "Indeed, my Lady. They do."

"Each of them, a wish made by a fellow gamer, to be recognized by others." Vert said, drawing Haruka closer, "To be looked upon with admiration."

At this time, the (un)lucky Oracle didn't respond due to embarrassment. Relieved at the lack of voyeurs, she sighed and laid her head of Vert's shoulder. "That's pretty deep, coming from something as simple as games."

The blonde goddess paused for a moment, lost in her own thoughts.

"You know, Haruka, I'm glad that I got to spend your day-off with you." continued Vert, staring into the lights above, "But at times, it would seem that feeling is not mutual, is it?"

"W- what, my Lady?" stuttered Haruka in shock while pulling her head away to face Vert, "That's not the case at all!"

"Then, why must you always shy away from me in public, my dearest?" continued the CPU, not breaking her stare into the distance.

"It's not because I don't like you, my Lady." curtly replied Haruka, "I.. However, I- I have my reasons."

Vert relaxed her grip but didn't break eye contact with her scores, "Alright then, if that is your answer."

The CPU didn't continue from there and only admired the records of other gamers in the distance. Haruka simply waited for her Lady's next words. A slight whirring could be heard in the background from one of the cabinets. A Sackchum entered the floor from an elevator from across the floor, waddling around aimlessly. Footsteps rumbled below them as the crowd had dispersed back into their original positions. A music video played on the dome's interior, a familiar purple-haired CPU was seen singing while clad in a swimsuit. Unable to bear the awkwardness, Haruka turned away from Vert and surveyed the contents of the floor.

The level itself wasn't densely packed with cabinets like the ground floor, it was more of an observation deck than anything. Games were loosely spread across this level and they seemed to be worn down from overuse, probably due to their popularity. Games like 'Twoho' and 'Personal Space Invaders' were among them. One peculiar thing that caught her eye was a photo booth near the elevator the Sackchum has exited from.

"M- my Lady, if you wouldn't mind…" started Haruka, breaking the silence, "Umm, w- would you like to take a few pictures with me to commemorate today?"

Vert slowly turned to face Haruka before replying, "I would love to, what brings this on?"

"W- well, you seem bothered about my lack of enjoyment, so I thought…" mumbled Haruka, her voice fading away in embarrassment, "…b- but if you don't want to-"

"No. You brought it up, so we must." interrupted Vert with a grin, "Let us go."

Haruka was then dragged by the excited CPU towards the booth.

"Wah! Please, slow down my Lady!"

She couldn't see Vert's face but if she could, a smile fit for a child opening his Nepmas gift would be waiting for her.

* * *

"W-wait, my Lady! It's a bit tight in here. Ah!" yelped Haruka as she was pushed further into the booth.

"Hehehe." giggled Vert, as she moved behind Haruka, "I won't let you refuse now, my dearest."

"What's that resting on my head, Lady Vert?" complained Haruka, as a weight pushed down on her body.

"Oh, do not mind it." replied the buxom goddess, "So, how does one take the picture?"

Haruka looked down to the controls. There was a switch and a button. On the one end of the switch is a large box and on the other is four smaller boxes lined up. The button itself had a worn sticker on it that said, "Click for Photo".

The Oracle switched it towards the large box and grabbed the button, "Ready, Lady Vert?"

"Hmhmm. Ready when you are." chuckled Vert.

Shuffling to get into position, Haruka replied, "Okay. Say 'Cheese', my Lady. 3..2..1.."

"Cheese!" said the two in unison.

* * *

Flash!

* * *

"I will treasure this picture forever." giggled Vert, as she held the Polaroid photograph in front of her.

The picture displayed Vert resting herself on Haruka's head, giving a 'V' with both her hands. A wide smile beamed from this goddess' face, her eyes closed in joy. Her ragged ponytail resting on her shoulder and her hat off-centered, it wasn't a photo of a goddess at her best. On the other hand, Haruka was trying her hardest to give a smile while bearing the weight. A noticeable slouch was visible in Haruka's posture, but she managed to also smile and hold up a 'peace' sign as well.

"As long as it makes you happy." smiled Haruka as she slid a copy of the photo in the inner pocket of her vest, "Shall we take our exit? It's almost lunch time."

"Wait one second, my Oracle. I have something to do first." responded Vert as she climbed back into the booth, "You stay there, I'll be out in a second."

Huh? Thought the Oracle to herself, as she patiently waited for Vert.

Flash! Flash! Flash! Flash!

Four rapid successive shots were heard from the booth. Haruka's eyes widened in curiousity.

"All done." stated the goddess as she exited the stall, holding a strip of photos in her hand. Vert stared at the photos for a moment, her eyes moving up and down the strip examining in an odd amount of detail. She folded the strip in half, hiding the photos and grabbed Haruka's hand. Pulling her close, Vert slid the folded strip into her pocket. "A present, from your CPU. You must treasure it well." smiled Vert.

"W- what? I didn't get to-" started Haruka, putting her hand in her pocket.

"Wait!" shouted Vert, tugging the Oracle's hand from her pocket, "Do not open it yet. Only if you are ever feeling under the weather."

"That just makes me more curious, my Lady." pouted Haruka as she relaxed her arm. "Well then, lunch, Lady Vert?" she questioned, pulling her arm in invitation.

"I would be honoured, lead me to your heart's desire!"

"I'm not that hungry, my Lady."

* * *

The duo soon exited the dome, avoiding the glares of the defeated champions of Prance Prance. In the darkness, Vert clung onto Haruka's arm putting a nice tint of red on the Oracle's face. "No one's looking, my dearest." repeated Vert, as to comfort Haruka.

However, her act continued even as they walked back into the park. Vert childishly giggled as she hung onto her Oracle's arm. Haruka simply lugged her goddess around as she looked for a food vendor.

_"Aha. That's kinda cute."_ said a male voice.

"Huh?" stopped Haruka, as she looked to see the source of the voice. At a nearby stall a couple was choosing among stuffed animals for their prize.

"Is something wrong, Haruka? Is your hunger beginning to hurt?" asked Vert in worry.

"N- no. It's nothing. I was just hearing things." responded Haruka, resuming her pace.

_"Isn't that a CPU?"_ questioned a young girl.

Again, Haruka stopped to locate the child. This time, it was a group of children surrounding a large TV displaying an idol singing at a past concert.

"Haruka, you look pale. Are you sure you're alright?" questioned Vert once more, pulling herself away from her Oracle but maintaining her hand.

"Y- yes. My Lady, it must be because I haven't eaten since last night, ahaha…" unconvincingly replied Haruka with a forced smile.

"I see…" trailed off the goddess, "Let us get you some nutrition right away then."

Vert looked around before pondering. Haruka dropped her head slightly in anxiousness.

"I- I wish I was back home already." mumbled the Oracle as she tightened her intertwined fingers with Vert's. Sighing as if to relieve her distress, Haruka no longer paid attention to her surroundings.

Why am I even here? Pondered the Oracle to herself. I have a nation to be running with Lady Vert and we're goofing off in a rival nation… Is this how it's really like to work as an Oracle? As _her _Oracle? Can this even be considered work?

"Ha…ka… I… place… eat…"

And she thinks it's a date too… I'm not cut out for this sort of thing. The battlefield was where my heart lay...

And I wish I could see _her _again…

"Haruka! Please, wake up!"

"Y- yes, my Lady!" called Haruka as she straightened her back.

"Are you anemic? Should I run and return with some food?" questioned Vert, her face in front of Haruka's. Her sapphire eyes wide with worry.

Finally realizing what was right in front of her, Haruka turned her face away. "No. N- not at all, Lady Vert. You're worrying too mu…" started the Oracle, before her eyes met with those of another couple. A young man and woman.

They whispered into each other's ears, giggling in between their exchanges. Their eyes never moving from Haruka's. She turned her eyes to another direction to see a group of teens doing the same. Her startled cry must have turned their attention to them two. Everywhere she looked to avoid their stares, she was met with another. Kids, teens, young adults, and even older men and women, all looking at her. Her breathing accelerated and her heart ached in anxiety. She looked at Vert once more, before trying to calm down.

"My Lady…" started the exhausted Oracle, "There is in fact a problem."

"If you're tired, I can quickly retrieve some rations, if that will help." smiled Vert, "At least you are being honest."

"A- actually, first off…" Haruka stuttered as she pulled her hand from Vert's, "…I'm afraid this might have been too much for me."

The goddess' smile slowly faded as Haruka spoke her poison tipped words, "I see… I guess it can't be helped then."

"I'm sorry, my Lady." said the Oracle, turning her face away, "It's a tad embarrassing…"

"I said that's alright, Haruka dear." sighed Vert, "I did say today was supposed to be a relaxing day. There's no need to force yourself."

A silence ensued. The pair stood still slightly apart from each other, differentiating them from the visitors who began to murmur as they walked by. Many of the others who were standing around were giving their full attention.

_"Is it an argument?"_ said one.

_"Oh… awks…"_ mumbled a passing girl to her friends.

_"Are they having a fight?"_ questioned a young man.

_"Isn't that Lady Green Heart? Who's the girl with her?"_ asked an older lady.

_"It's just a couple's quarrel…"_ mentioned a boy as he walked by the pair.

Hearing the voices, Haruka turned her face to look directly at Vert's. Obviously flushed, she pleaded, "Let's go, my Lady. This was a stupid idea."

Turning her back to Vert, the Oracle started for the entrance.

Grabbing Haruka's vest, Vert stopped her advance, "No, I will not allow it."

Glancing around, the blonde goddess spotted a wool maze. "Here, let us go over there."

Haruka hesitated for a moment before having Vert let go of her.

In response, she simply muttered, "Yes, my Lady."

* * *

The maze was scarcely populated, apparently it was an old attraction. Made up of wool blocks in various positions, the maze was once prized as a very modular one. Always seemingly having a new path for guests to appreciate with every visit, it never got old. However, recently a man had devised a foolproof solution to the maze and distributed it on the 'Internep' for every configuration and path, ruining the fun. The marble floors seemed to be cracked from disrepair and the wool was fraying from the elements. It was obvious why this particular attraction was being avoided and for Vert it was the perfect spot.

The duo approached the maze in silence. Avoiding the stares of passerby's, Haruka slightly hung her head down, following Vert's feet as her path.

Finally reaching their destination, Vert turned to face her Oracle, "Haruka, please, what exactly is bothering you?"

"…I- I can't let us be a couple." mumbled Haruka,

"Let alone be seen as such."

"Haruka…" replied Vert, letting her voice trail off, "…No one is asking for you to be in a relationship."

"That's not the point!" yelled Haruka,

"We should be in a purely professional relationship! But here I am, on a date with you, in the middle of Lastation. I've never romanced or have been romanced! And now I'm certain I'm not cut out for this sort of thing. Especially in public!"

"H- Haruka… how honest…" Vert's voice trailed off in shock to Haruka's words, "I- I didn't know I was being such a bother to you…."

Haruka breathed out, attempting to calm herself before responding,

"…It's not your fault. Please, j- just let me be alone for a while."

The wind rustled the trees behind the duo, the sun's rays leaking through the leaves onto the scene. They were alone. The passerby's no longer giving them dirty looks, Haruka's state didn't begin to settle just yet. In the silence, her heavy breathing mixed with the whisper of the wind.

Her heart wasn't ready for this.

Her mind couldn't find a sense of comfort.

It wasn't time just yet.

Not for another gesture from Vert.

"Alright then, I will grant your wish." started Vert, as she went to give Haruka a departing embrace.

"N- no!" shouted Haruka, knocking her Lady's arms away in protest.

Her eyes glistened with a layer of tears. "Lady Vert, please!"

The flustered Oracle took a step away from Vert before continuing, "I must depart, m- my Lady. I… I wish you would enjoy the rest of your day-off. I will be waiting with the rider, good-bye."

The Oracle turned her face away, a sole teardrop being the only piece of evidence of her presence, and briskly made for the exit. In shock, Vert lowered her overwhelmed arms and pulled the sole photograph from her ribbon around her waist. Staring at her joyful self from just a few moments ago, she let out a small grin. Dropping her view to the lower half of the picture, she turned the photo down.

Sighing in preparation, she put her hands on both sides of the photo and held it in front of her.

She looked longingly at the photo.

At Haruka.

And tore it in two.

* * *

**One more note:**

**While I have been on schedule for the past couple of months, I may put this on pause for a month. It's only a month, I swear! It's not like I won't be writing, I just have a really nice idea that should of been put near Valentine's day. Now that it's gone, I feel bad and I don't feel like waiting a year for the opportunity again. So, we'll see what happens. If school's not busy, maybe I'll double release. ;) Anyways, please look forward to my next upload!**


	8. Chapter 7: Butlers, Maids, and Dates! 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's me again! I did say that I was going to pause for a month. But let me tell you about this month! XD**

**Last month I released part of my multi-shot story a bit late and I was going to release this along with another update for last month. However, with things how they are, I got delayed. Sorry for the lateness, but I will definitely release the extra make-up chapter for last month along with this month's. I just won't be releasing an extra to make up for this month as well... Sorry!**

**Anyways, this chapter is fairly exposition heavy, so beware! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The blue-haired Oracle ran as fast as she could from the amusement park. Heaving, she was starting to lose her breath. However, if it was to get her away from the crowd, from her Lady, then she wouldn't falter. Eyes followed the Leanboxian, each curious as to this girl's motives. Running past the entrance gate, Haruka saw the young ticket seller still stationed at the booth. With worried eyes, the lady asked Haruka, "Is everything all right?"

Without a word, Haruka ran past the girl, glancing at her with her tear-wrought face.

Nothing is all right. Thought Haruka as she made her way to the monster-port.

I have to rid myself from them.

From her.

Of their stares.

Of their judgements.

I'm not suited for this kind of stuff. Hell, this wasn't even in the job description.

Haruka kept her head down as she ran. Trying to avoid the looks she received in her rush to the rider. Her heart raced in a mix of embarrassment and exhaustion. Her head pounded in agony, screaming for oxygen. But that wasn't going to stop her.

No. No more of this. Thought the Oracle.

I want to go home. I want to be in Eden once more.

Before long, Haruka had made her way to the monster-port's entrance. Stopping herself in front of the crowded area, she tried to catch her breath. Her hair frayed from the wind and sweat. Her clothes disheveled from the sprint. In an attempt to compose herself, Haruka combed her hair with her fingers and fixed up her outfit. If not in front of Lastation's citizens, she could at least look and act like an Oracle for the Leanboxian rider.

The Oracle glanced around, looking at the trainers and riders that filled the port. Each of them focused on their wares and monsters, there were none looking in Haruka's direction. She sighed, in relief of her paranoia, and made her way towards the rider.

It must be midday, but he said he would meet us in the evening, if I remember correctly. Pondered Haruka as she blindly walked through the port.

The spot we left him should be around here…

* * *

"Oho. Are you hungry, my friend?" asked the young rider to the Ancient Dragon as he lovingly pet its snout. "It's lunchtime!"

"Grrrooooaaaa…." playfully responded the dragon, moving its head along with the rider's gestures. It closed its eyes, and a soft smile grew on its face as if anticipating its next meal.

"Alrighty then. Here's your favourite! Horsebird is on the menu!" enthusiastically said the rider as he pulled a sack of meat from his pocket.

The dragon's eyes shot open and it stuck its tongue out, panting like a dogoo trying to cool itself down. The young man waved the sack back and forth in front of the beast, its head following the motion of its next meal. "Are you hungry, my friend?" asked the rider, stopping his waving.

"Groooah!" barked the dragon as it nodded its head in reply.

"Then…" started the rider, pulling the sack down below his waist. He smirked and launched the meat into the air, "…catch this!"

The monster tilted its head up and extended its neck in response to its rider. Despite being a few meters above his head, the dragon's size allowed it to snatch the sack midair with ease.

"Yeah! Who's a good boy, hm?" playfully asked the rider.

After swallowing the meat (along with the sack) the dragon laid its head beside the rider once more. The young man smiled at his partner and laid his head on its own. Closing his eyes, he continued to pet his dragon.

"It looks like you're having fun." called out Haruka as she approached the duo, putting up a forced smile.

"O- Oh! Miss Naruji! How do you do?" greeted the rider, standing up from his resting position.

"I'm fine. Furthermore, I will be waiting with you for the remainder of this trip." replied Haruka, glancing to the floor before continuing, "There's been a slight change of plans."

The dragon opened its eyes in response to its partner's departing warmth and turned to face Haruka. "Grooo…." cooed the dragon at first sight of Haruka. It moved its head towards the diminutive Oracle and nuzzled her belly.

"Hehehe…H- Hey! That tickles!" giggled Haruka as she playfully pushed the dragon's snout. "S- Stop that!"

"It just means he likes you." smiled the rider, moving his hand onto the dragon's head, "Normally, a stranger gets an ember or two."

Chuckling at his Oracle's response, he simply enjoyed the moment. Soon after, the young man pulled his friend away from the ticklish lady and asked, "Why the sudden change of plans, Miss Naruji?"

Catching her breath from the odd experience, Haruka recomposed herself and fixed her outfit before replying. "Ahem. T- There has just been some minor disturbances in our plans." coughed Haruka, obviously lying, "Lady Vert and I had to take our separate paths, Aha..ha…"

"Is that the case?" rhetorically replied the rider, "Your face is still flushed from when you were crying."

"W- Wha…? H- How rude! I was not crying." stuttered the shocked Oracle, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Here, use this, Miss Naruji." said the young man, pulling out a worn handkerchief. Plaid in pattern and shades of green as its colour, the edges of the cloth were frayed and split. It was more like a rag really.

Finishing rubbing her teary eyes, she glanced at the fabric then at the rider. Quickly snatching the handkerchief, she continued to wipe her tears into it. "T- Thank you, sir. I will wash it then have it returned to you."

"Keep it. As a memento from me." replied the man, giving Haruka a quick wink.

"Stupid." mumbled Haruka under her breath, her face growing warm.

The man must've seen her embarrassment, as he gave her a light grin along with a stare. Haruka turned her face away and longingly looked into the distance. It was then that a couple of eyes caught her stare.

In shock, her eyes widened. She smacked her face with both her hands, trying to bring herself back to reality. Her back went erect and she wore a more serious expression. She then turned to the rider. "Ahem." coughed the Oracle, "Anyways, there is nothing to worry about. We will just wait for Lady Green Heart to return."

The rider smirked at Haruka's sudden change in disposition and turned to face where she was staring before. There was a stall with a merchant chatting with a customer, both of whose eyes were pointed at the duo.

"Hmm. Alright, Miss Naruji." responded the rider, acknowledging her orders, "I won't prod any further."

"That's good to hear. Now, I will be taking my stay in the carriage." noted Haruka as she took a step onto the dragon.

"Why don't you stay out here?" asked the rider, "We were just about to eat. You're welcome to join us." He must've been referring to dragon along with himself.

"Gaaooo!" purred the beast, as if also inviting the Oracle.

"I- I think I can skip a meal or two." replied Haruka.

It was then, a growling could be heard. Quickly, it grew into a roar unlike any of them have heard before. Rider turned to his dragon, squinting his eyes in disapproval. However, the dragon turned his head to Haruka and sighed.

Specifically, it looked at her stomach.

"A- Ah." stuttered out the embarrassed Oracle, rubbing her belly, "Did you guys hear that? I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm not hungry at all. Aha… haha."

The young man grinned at his Oracle's stubbornness and jumped onto his seat atop the dragon. Lifting up the bottom of his chair, he revealed a storage compartment and pulled out a roll of cloth along with a typical picnic basket. Sliding down his partner's side, he landed beside Haruka. He bowed and finally spoke, "Miss Naruji, I would be honoured if you were to join us for our picnic."

Once again, Haruka opened her mouth to decline. However, the famished Oracle's stomach growled once more before she could respond.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'." chuckled the rider as he unravelled the cloth and lay it beside his dragon.

The young man plopped the picnic basket atop the cloth and then sat next to it. He retrieved a wrapped item from the container and revealed it to be a sandwich. It looked to be an egg-salad with sliced tomatoes and lettuce. Ripping it in half, he held one half out to Haruka as he took a bite of the other. "It's not much, but here." offered the rider, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.

Haruka pouted, finally defeated by her hunger, and complied. Grabbing the half from the rider, she responded, "I'm only taking it because you insisted. A- And don't talk with your mouth full! Don't you have any manners?"

She sat herself on the cloth across from the rider and took a bite of the sandwich. "…Mmm…Delicious."

"It'd better be. I made it myself." smiled the rider having quickly gobbled down his portion. "If you would like more, I made plenty."

"I- I couldn't." said Haruka unconvincingly, as she stared longingly at the open picnic basket.

"No, no. I insist." replied the rider, pulling out another wrap, "I'm glad the Oracle of Leanbox is enjoying my food."

"It is quite delectable…" mumbled Haruka as she lost herself in thought. "…Alright then, if you wouldn't mind." she smiled at the man, as she took another bite.

"Gaoooo!" lightly growled the dragon as it prodded the rider with its snout.

"Ahaha. He feels left out." explained the rider, petting his partner's head. "He's saying I'm giving you too much attention." he continued, giving Haruka another wink.

Again, Haruka blushed at the man's gesture, but this time she didn't turn away. Instead, she returned with a wider smile. Without a word, she silently continued her meal as she observed the pair. However, her focus lay more on the rider.

Brown, wind-swept hair covered by a hat akin to those who ran 'Horsebird rodeos'. Bright hazel eyes sparkled under the noon sun. Rugged, but peach skin. Slightly above-average height with a light muscular build. He wore simple, black leather vest atop a dark-green dress shirt with a white tie hanging from his collar. Both of garments bore a palm-sized Leanbox emblem on their breasts. The man also dressed in tight cargo pants and high-cut riding boots. His pants were coloured a lighter brown and covered in pockets and straps. Presumably, they were to hold the materials and equipment need to tame and ride a dragon.

He wasn't anything special really and normally would be standing among the crowd in Haruka's mind. However, this one was different and she didn't know why. Was it his outlandish bandit-like clothing?

His constant subtle grin?

His childish laugh?

No, it wasn't any of those. It couldn't be any of those. It had to be something else…

"Ahaha. Here, here. Another bag of Horsebird meat for you." said the rider, pulling another sack from his belt. The dragon opened its mouth and the rider lightly placed the sack onto its tongue. Pulling his hand out, he rubbed the beast's snout and, as if commanded, it closed its mouth.

Watching this exchange, Haruka suddenly realized, she didn't even get the rider's name. "Ah, sir, my apologies but may I ask you something?"

The young man turned his head to his Oracle and grinned, "Yeah, anything to help, Miss Naruji."

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't gotten your name." said the lady, lightly slumping her shoulders, "I- I mean, you helped fight off the Wrathaloose and I didn't even show my gratitude by thanking you."

"Ahaha, and here I thought I was going to be a throwaway character." chuckled the rider, "The name's Alden, Alden Cavolta."

"Well then, Mister Cavolta. You have my thanks. For fighting alongside us, and for the meal."

"Please, everyone calls me Alden, or Al for short." replied the rider, "And it's no problem. I mean, it was _you_ who saved our lives and all."

Haruka returned his statement with a light grin. "It's my job as your Oracle. I have to keep the citizens safe."

"So, because you've eaten and I answered your question. Mind answering mine?" asked the rider, as he stopped petting his dragon. Before Haruka could respond, Alden got up and sat himself beside her.

"D- Depends on what it is." stuttered the Oracle, "I- It can't be anything too personal, o- or sensitive information."

"Is everything alright with Lady Green Heart?" questioned the rider with a serious look on his face.

"W- What makes you think there was a problem?" replied Haruka, shuffling herself away from Alden.

She would've gone further if he didn't grab her hand.

"Miss Naruji, a lady doesn't come crying and trying to hide herself if there wasn't a problem."

Distracted at first by his hand, she didn't respond to his comment. She continued to stare at their conjoined palms before sighing.

Without looking at Al, she replied with a question, "…It was that obvious?"

He stared directly at her and answered, "One from my hometown could say it seemed to be the 'Grandogoo' in the room.'"

"If you want to know so much, then…" her voice trailed off as she lost herself in thought, "…I don't think I can handle crowds."

"Is that it? I don't think that's the case." started Alden, "You wouldn't be the Oracle of Leanbox if you couldn't handle public speaking."

"What do you know?" curtly asked Haruka, now trying to pull her hand away.

Alden tugged her hand back down and replied, "I know that you're easily embarrassed. That you can't handle the stares of other people. And that you're stubborn as an ox."

The shocked Oracle's eyes met his as she turned to look at his face. "W- Wha- Is that any way to speak to a-"

"But I also know that you're smart. That you're selfless. You're kind and you're pretty. You're proud of who you are." then he paused for a moment, "…And maybe that's where the problem is."

Haruka turned her eyes away from Alden's once more and looked at the merchant from before. He was busy with a different customer and their attention was focused elsewhere. Alden continued to stare at Haruka, waiting for her response. The Oracle sighed, trying to calm herself, before replying, "…You're surprisingly sharp for a young man."

"I could hear you two flirting in the carriage on our way over here." smiled Al, "So, I think I know what the problem is."

"I believe you. Don't bother saying it…" said Haruka, continuing to avoid his stare, "It's true… 'Crowds' isn't the whole answer."

Finally breaking through her shell, Alden relaxed himself and turned to face his dragon. "Lady Green Heart was a tad pushy, was she?" continued the rider.

Snapping to her Lady's defence, Haruka replied, "It's not her fault. I- I just can't handle her lack of regard for others opinions."

"Ahaha." laughed Al in response to her comment, "Those could be some damaging words." He quickly glanced at the merchant before continuing, "And you're too sensitive to others' opinions? Even those you don't know?"

"It's a long story…" sighed Haruka.

"We have all day." smiled Alden.

"…Don't be too shocked then." said the Oracle, her stare focused on the rider, "I- I used to be a General for Eden's armies."

"...So that's why you were so battle ready when the Wrathaloose attacked." replied Alden as he returned the stare.

Haruka's expression grew darker as she raised her voice, "You're not surprised? O- Or disgusted? Are you not a citizen of Gamindsutri?"

"I'm not saying I'm not. But what is done is done. You're helping Leanbox now, a nation you once attempted to destroy, so I can forgive you."

She was shocked at his mature response and paused before continuing, "A- Anyways, when I worked for them, everyone had a reputation to uphold. If you wanted to move up in the ranks, the Seven Sages, or what was left of them, had to like you. One of the ways of doing that was to always impress your peers."

"But why did you have to move up? I mean, there's no reason to for you to assume more responsibilities if it included more stress- "

"It was for my mother." interjected Haruka,

"…She's very ill and I needed money for her medication. The higher your rank, the higher your pay. …She's why I took _this_ job in the first place."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" responded Al, "I didn't know."

"It's alright. I mean, she's holding on and that's what matters." sighed Haruka, looking to the sky, "…I was soon personally trained by one of the Sages. And once you were up at the top, you couldn't have anyone look down on you, for any reason. It leads to bad morale."

Haruka shivered in remembering of her training, "It was a lesson they quickly beat into you."

She let out a deep exhalation before continuing, "I lost many companions because of my position, they believed I looked down on them. I- I mean, this wasn't true at all, of course, but it created a divide between our ranks… Rumours flew daily, many of them being about me. About my weakness as a lady. How I was unfit to run my post. And I was scolded regularly by my Sage."

A young Box Bird was flying above their heads, only to be snatched mid-flight by a bird of prey. "…Anyways, I guess that's why I can't handle with my reputation being tarnished. It's worth too much to me now."

With Haruka finishing her story, neither of the two spoke another word. She continued looking at the sky, pretending to not wait for a response. Alden turned his hat down, covering his face. He was deep in thought, pondering what to say next. Haruka waited, fiddling with his hand in hers. Alden didn't reciprocate her gesture and simply sighed. It must've been while now, the dragon's eyes were closed and it appeared to be snoring.

Slowly, the rider raised his hat and tightened his grip on Haruka's hand, "Let me ask then, do you think people will think any less of you if you act a little girly from time to time?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I do." Haruka shot back, "A General has to be strong, tough, unwavering. There's no space for romantic feelings. 'Love is the death of duty', a fairy tale had always warned me."

"But you like Lady Green Heart, right? At least, you want to see her happy, right?"

"…I do. But that can't be if I'm like this…"

"If you know that's the problem, then why don't you take the sacrifice and make her happy? If only for a day." asked the rider.

"Because I can't!" yelled Haruka, finally pulling herself from Alden, "What do you even know about sacrificing something that has been a part of your life for years, huh? It couldn't be that easy, no, it _can't_ be that easy."

Rider paused for a moment, looking down at the mat before responding, "…I do know what it takes to sacrifice something important… and I can tell you, if it's for your happiness, it's worth the effort."

He sighed before continuing, "I came from a monster-hunting village. It was on one of my expeditions that I found this big guy." He patted the dragon on the head. "I couldn't bring myself to kill him, so I took him home."

Haruka was breathing fairly frantically now, due to her yelling. However, she decided to calm herself down and listen to his story.

"When I asked to keep him, my father objected." said Alden, pulling his hat down, "He said he had no son should I have kept the 'monster.'"

A teardrop came from beneath the hat and fell onto the mat.

"I mean, it's obvious what I did then. I ran away. I took my buddy here and left my old life behind. We lived in the forests for a couple of years before we could finally afford to rent a place."

Alden took his arm and rubbed his face in it, presumably to wipe his tears.

"But now, here I am. I'm happy. I'm glad I can work as a dragon-rider. And he's happy, that I didn't take his life away all those years ago." He embraced the snout of the dragon and started to pet it. "I know it's not my place to tell my Oracle. But as a friend to another, Miss Naruji, I want you to chase after what makes you the happiest."

Those words… That's what made him different. Alden didn't see her as any higher than him or any lower. Nor as some authoritative figure. He saw her as a person.

As a friend.

He wasn't judging her, in fact, she felt… different when she was embarrassed around him. It was this aura of comfort she felt around him. His loose clothing, his welcoming smile, and his friendly laugh. It wasn't any of those alone, but together…

The Oracle sighed at the conclusion of his story. Then Haruka leaned towards Alden and tipped his hat up. "…Don't be so serious now, where'd that young man with an incessant chuckle go?" comforted Haruka, taking the handkerchief and wiping his tears, "I understand now. Sorry for being so stubborn and for yelling at you."

Alden's face wore a surprised look. It was weird to have a girl wipe his tears for him. However, it soon faded to a light smile before he chuckled. "Aha. No, it's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you so much."

Haruka quickly finished wiping his tears and returned to her seat beside him, "It seems us two come from very different means. So, it's only natural for us to clash sometimes. And… I would like to thank you once more."

"For what?"

"For giving me the courage I need to make it up to Lady Vert." replied Haruka with a wide smile.

"Aha. That's good to hear." snickered Alden, giving a glance over his Oracle's shoulder, "Oh, by the way, that couple over there has been giving us some pretty good looks for a while now."

"W- Wha- ?!" stuttered Haruka as she whipped her head around.

There was no couple to be seen, only a group of Box Birds and Dogoos hustling around the port.

"Ahaha. It's going to be a long battle for you, Miss Naruji." laughed the rider.

Obviously flustered, Haruka turned back to Alden and pouted. She pulled a sandwich from the basket and with her not-so commanding voice said, "As your Oracle, I demand you finish lunch with me before I depart for my Lady!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Tsk. Do you not give skilled players a greater prize than that?" complained a familiar blonde CPU.

Vert had been wandering Sackland for an hour or two now. Moving from one game stall to the next. Rings-and-Hoops, Cork Popguns, Magnetic Fishing, Knock-the-Cans, you name it. The goddess skipped from game to game, scoring perfectly in each, as expected. With each game came another large stuffed animal, their (literally) biggest prizes. Dogoo, Horsebird, Pixelvader, a Wrathaloose and Wrathiane pair… However, no amount of cuddly softness could remove what was troubling Vert's heart.

"N- No, miss. We don't normally get someone of your caliber playing our games so…" fearfully replied the younger employee of the Laser-Tag-styled Target Practice stall. Each and every one of the targets were flipped down, as was customary for it to do so when it was shot.

"Tsk." curtly replied Vert, visibly miffed, as she snatched the stuffed Killachine from the man, "I suppose I will take my leave then."

As she was walking away, the CPU hugged the stuffed animal at once. Closing her eyes, she focused on its comforting feeling. However, if that feeling was there, perhaps it would've been easier to concentrate on. It wasn't anything like hugging Haruka. Wait.

Why was she thinking of her? What's the point if she'll keep remembering her?

Vert promptly threw the Killachine on the floor. Her breathing grew a touch more rapid. The CPU paused as she stared at the adorably moe-fied face of the animate weapon.

What was she doing? Why did she feel like this? It's not like she hadn't had her advances be unrequited before. So, why is this time any different? It has to be Haruka's fault, right? She said it herself… that it wasn't Vert's fault, right? Argh! Back to Haruka again!

The frustrated CPU stomped on the Killachine's face, covering it in dirt. A few passerby's were stopping to witness this unladylike scene unfold. That didn't stop her though, she was too engrossed in her own thoughts.

It doesn't make any sense… Why isn't she enjoying my gestures? I mean, with Nepgear, it's understandable. But Haruka even confessed to my sleeping self! So, why is she being so difficult?! It's not like I was trying to harm her… Does she not understand my intentions? Perhaps I was being too forward? No, that can't be it, argh! Butler dating sims pale in comparison to this situation's difficulty! If one raises their affection bar enough, isn't it already a guaranteed success, no matter what I do? Why would she tell me _that_, if she didn't want to be seen like a cou-... Wait.

Vert stopped stepping on her new doll like a child having a tantrum. Something clicked in her mind. Why didn't she realize this before?

It's not like I was going for a romantic relationship with Haruka from the start. No, that definitely was not the case. Something akin to a younger sister, like my other-self had with… what was her name? Chizaki? Hakoka? Whoever her Oracle may be. That's all I wanted when I offered her the position. So, why was I so excited to hear Haruka say those words? She must have meant it in some other way. Yes, that's it.

That has to be it.

That's the only way to explain it. But, then why does it feel like there's a hole under my chest?

Vert subconciously held her hand to her left breast. It was beating, hard. Her heart sending shivers with every thump. Her eyes blankly staring at the now trampled doll.

"Um… Hey, sis. Is everything alright?" a young voice from behind chirped to the blonde CPU.

Vert, snapping to, spun around to identify the voice. It was a little girl donning a frilly, white one-piece dress about chest height on Vert wearing a worried expression.

"W- Why yes. Everything is quite in order." unconvincingly replied Vert, "Why do you ask?"

"You've been stepping on mister 'Chine for a while now, sis." chuckled the child, "I don't think he likes it."

"O- Oh. I see." stuttered Vert as she retrieved the doll from under her foot. She dusted the plushie with her hands and picked off the clumps of dirt. The girl smiled brightly, her eyes staring longingly at the doll. "Would you like to have him? I'm afraid I'll only cause him harm." asked the CPU.

"R- Really? Can I really have him?" questioned the girl, awaiting confirmation.

Vert nodded in response and placed the oversized doll into the girl's arms. "Yay! Thank you so much, sis!" cheered the child as she attempted to hug the doll along with Vert.

Vert cracked a smile, even her current predicament couldn't stop her from enjoying a child's happiness as well. She placed her hand on the embracing child's head and played with her hair. It was a nice distraction from _that _but something didn't make sense.

"Um… You're not here by yourself, are you?" asked a worried Vert, "Where are your parents?"

"They're at home. I'm here with my big brother, right now." replied the girl as released her hug and pointed to a nearby outdoor café, out of the way of the game stalls.

There was a young man sitting at one of the tables, dressed in a black uniform. Covered in pockets and straps, the clothing was obviously a type worn for battle. He wore a black beret with a purple feather of the Garuda pinned to the right side, typical of a ranged-class from 4 Goddesses Online. Was he from Lastation's military? A block 'L' in dark blue lettering on his breast pocket cemented that thought.

The girl waved towards her brother and lifted the Killachine above her head as if celebrating a successful looting. Her brother returned a light wave and a smile to his sister before having his eyes drawn to the CPU.

"He's been looking at you ever since you won that can-knocking game." whispered the little girl, giving Vert a wink, "Here, come have lunch with us! We're about to eat. I'll ask big brother to treat you."

"Ahaha. I'm afraid I will have to pass." declined the blonde goddess with a chuckle, "It is a bit late for lunch and I cannot possibly allow your brother to pay for my meal."

"Sis, please come. He's just a little shy, I'm sure you'll come to like him too!" giggled the girl as she pulled on Vert's hand, "In exchange for the dolly! So you can't refuse!"

* * *

The two ladies approached the café's outdoor dining area, the little girl tugging on Vert's hand along the way. It was a fairly open space, decorated with circle mesh tables each with a set of chairs accompanying them. A few had a parasol stuck through the centre of the table, as a method to provide shade in a noon sun. At the very centre of the seating was the open air café, beach-stand style. Made of a darker wood, the stand seemed to be a permanent fixture and provided a sturdy foundation for the brewing machines and cabinets. A couple customers were already in line, being served by an extravagantly dressed employee (it was a butler uniform, obviously). A couple was sitting off to the side, eating some biscuits along with a cup of tea. A little sparse for a business but everything was in good repair.

"Big brother! Look at what I brought!" called out the child, holding the Killachine above her head.

"I can see that. Ahaha." replied the boy as he stood up from the table and approached the two, "And who might this be?"

"Don't be so rude! You've been looking at her this entire time, y'know?" pouted the little girl. She then stuck out her tongue, "Just ask her for her name yourself, dummy."

"H- Hey! T- That's not true at all!" stuttered out the young man. He glanced at Vert then swiftly pulled out a card and handed it to his sister, "G- Get us some tea, would you?"

"Ehe. Alright, I'll leave you alone, with your date." giggled the child as she winked at her brother and walked towards the stand, taking his card with her.

"S- Sorry for her blunt attitude. Thank you for putting up with her. " apologized the young man scratching the back of his head. He held out his free hand and introduced himself, "My name is Red Osuppona. My little sister's is Consora. And you might be?"

Vert didn't get a good look at Red until now. However, to her surprise, he wasn't unattractive despite his shyness. His short charcoal hair danced in the air with every scratch of his head. His ruby eyes sparkled in the late noon sun. His pale skin contrasted his dark uniform, giving his exposed parts an apparent glow.

Vert quickly glanced to the right before responding, "I am Verre, Verre Cassant." She lightly shook his hand in greeting.

"What an exotic name." replied the man, then taking her hand in his and kissing it, "Fitting for a lady with such a divine appearance."

Vert chuckled at the man's advances and pulled her hand from his. "May I ask why personnel from Lastation's military is stationed at an amusement park?" asked the CPU.

"If you must know, I'm just taking my sister out for my day-off. Aha. I had a night patrol and I simply didn't have the time to change out of my uniform." laughed Red as he responded, "I suppose it isn't very date-like in appearance."

"Ehe. Not at all." chuckled Vert, "But it is quite the professional look. It suits a responsible young man like yourself."

The young man blushed and turned his head down from the CPU's gaze and grew silent. A small smile appeared on his face as he replayed her words in his head.

"Geez! It's only been a minute and you're already like this, big bro!" called out the energetic voice from behind Red.

It was his sister carrying a tray of tiny sweets in mini-cupcake liners along with a pot of tea and three cups. "Why don't you invite her to sit? You're so slow on the uptake."

"I- I was just about to do that! Please, I can take care of myself, Sora." scolded Red as he turned back to face his sister. Sighing and facing Vert once more, he grabbed the chair beside him and pulled it out, "Would you like to partake in lunch with us, Miss Cassant?"

"Honestly, I was forced over here by your sister." pouted Vert, as she approached the pulled chair, "But I suppose I can honour your request. I accept your offer for lunch."

Vert sat herself onto the wire mesh chair and grabbed herself one of the cups. Red sat across from her in his original seat and Consora pulled one next to her brother. The younger of the two grabbed a few mini-cheesecakes and began to munch on them. Her brother began to pour the three of them some tea before continuing, "If I may ask, why is a lady such as yourself enjoying Sackland alone?"

At this moment, Vert was grabbing a little candied Florentine herself but stopped at the question. Hesitating at first, Vert continued to retrieve her treat before replying, "I suppose it is quite abnormal for me to be alone."

Her eyes dropped towards the biscuit in front of her, "The truth of the matter is, I was not alone until a few hours ago."

Red winced at her words, surprised to hear that Vert originally had a partner. Now finished pouring his sister's cup, he went to pour Vert's. As he did so, he continued, "I hope it wasn't anything too grave. But I'm assuming that is why you were trampling the poor doll earlier, is it not?"

"I suppose it would be." sighed Vert, dropping her shoulders at the thought of Haruka, "I- It just doesn't make sense to me."

"Did your date not give you the reason as they left?" asked Red.

"That wasn't nice of them." commented Consora.

"No. That's not the case at all." Vert replied in defense, "I assure you, she is one of the nicest people I know. However, she just didn't explain herself as she departed."

"'She?'" chirped the younger sibling.

"Yes. Haruka is her name." began Vert, "B- But I'll stop here. I don't want to burden you two with my personal problems."

"No, it's quite alright." replied Red, taking a sip of his tea, "If it helps, I'm willing to listen to your qualms. So, please continue."

"Alright then." responded Vert, taking a bite out of her treat before continuing, "Truth be told, I invited her out today despite her busy schedule. I was sure she would be excited by the proposition and, to my joy, she accepted. It wasn't until in the middle of the trip that she began acting odd."

"Hold on." interjected Red, "What made you sure of her agreeing?"

"She… Haruka had confessed herself to me. But now, I'm not so sure the meaning of her words." replied Vert.

"Hmm…" mumbled the man as he slumped back into his seat.

"…Anyways, I suppose it was my advances that made her uncomfortable. That enough was clear." continued Vert, "She grew more distant from me whenever we were in front of other people. I thought a light push would be enough to overcome her shyness but I suppose I was incorrect."

Vert looked up from her treat towards Red. He was still stuck in thought, so she turned her head back down and continued, "What I don't get is that, if she was serious about her feelings, why couldn't Haruka just overcome that embarrassment and enjoy her time together with me."

"…Everyone has their reasons." replied Red, straightening himself in his seat, "Perhaps her feelings for you weren't as strong as you first thought?"

"B- But…" stuttered the CPU, failing to find the words.

"I mean, you say you're not sure of the meaning of her confession." continued the man, ignoring Vert's protest, "If the words weren't directed to you and you heard from a different source, or if the circumstances you heard it under were abnormal, one could easily misunderstand Haruka's words."

"P- Perhaps that could be the reason." replied the CPU, shocked by his deadeye deduction.

"And what do you plan to do after this?" asked Red, "You're not planning to just take out your frustrations on dolls for the rest of the day, are you?"

"Obviously not!" loudly responded Vert, taken aback by his forwardness.

Pausing at first due to Vert's outburst, Red continued, "…Then how about you spend the rest of the day with Consora and I? I can guarantee you'll have fun with us."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." promptly responded the CPU, now about to stand up, "It appears that it is time for me to take my leave, it was enjoyable having what little lunch I had with you two. Thank you."

Consora got up and pulled Vert back into her seat, "Please, sis. If you could forgive his comment, he's just trying to help you. Just give him a chance. I'm sure you'll forget all about your problem afterwards." The little girl looked in Vert's sapphire eyes with the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

Looking at Consora's pouting face, Vert sighed and returned to her seat. "…I can't refuse if you're going to be that cute. I suppose I was being too rash there. Sorry for my behaviour."

"N- No." stuttered Red, "I apologize for my underhanded comment. It was too forward of me."

Consora sat at her seat and smiled widely at Vert's decision to stay. However, her joy wasn't to be long lived.

Vert took a sip of her tea before continuing, "I will be staying for the remainder of lunch. However, I haven't accepted your offer to spend the rest of the day with you two."

"Alright. But I suppose a bet would change that attitude of yours, wouldn't it?" responded Red, "How about a little game of chess?"

Vert snapped to the mentioning of a game, "Oho. You think you could beat me in a game? How foolish."

Red laughed at Vert's sudden shift in atmosphere, "Ahaha. How about it then? If I win you'll come with the two of us. And should I lose, I'll let you go."

"Those terms seem stacked against me, I do not gain much if I win." replied Vert, her gaze falling onto Consora, "If I win, I'll have your little sister do any one thing for me, how about that?"

A chill ran down the girl's spine and she turned to face her brother, "I- I don't think I'm okay with this. Sis is scaring me now."

Red patted his sister's head and said, "It's okay. Big brother will definitely win. I won't let her do anything bad to you."

"Don't be so presumptuous. I would never do anything to such an adorable little girl that would ruin her well-being." stated Vert, "Well, do you accept? Is a date with me worth risking your sister?"

Red turned to his opponent and gave her a sly wink, "I'm sure anything is going to be worth a date with you. I accept your terms."

The young man pulled out a small metallic box from his pocket and placed it onto the table between himself and Vert. Pressing the blue button on top, the box split into four equivalent pieces. Each shard moving to a corner of an imaginary board and lighting up the area between in a soft glow. Soon, the glow focused, producing a chess board's hologram. The checkered hologram grew each side's respective pieces from the board, finalizing the preparations of the game.

"I suppose I will let my challenger have the first turn." stated Vert, leaning back in her chair, a cocky smile growing on her face.

"Do not think for even a moment that you have won, I'm quite confident in my abilities." replied Red, his hand on his sister's.

A similar smile to Vert's appeared on his face as picked up his pawn.

"Now, let us begin!"

* * *

"Hey hey! Miss! You ran by me earlier and you didn't respond. Are you okay?" called out a familiar voice to Haruka as she entered Sackland once more. It was the entrance ticketer, dressed out of uniform. She donned a simpler one-piece summer dress as she ran towards the Oracle.

"Oh! Why yes, everything is quite alright now." replied Haruka, turning to face the young lady, "I apologize for rudely ignoring you earlier."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm glad everything sorted itself out." she responded, waving her hand in front of her face, "What brings you back here?"

"I'm looking for my so-called 'date'." firmly declared the Oracle, making a fist with her right hand, "Have you seen her?"

"The taller blonde?" asked the employee.

Haruka nodded in response.

"Well, she hasn't exited the park yet. That I'm sure." replied the lady, "I would've seen her; I just recently finished my shift."

"Alright, that's enough for me. Thank you for your assistance." said Haruka as she started for the inside of the park.

"W- Wait! I'll come with you." stated the employee, walking behind Haruka, "I can help. I know this park better than you."

"I appreciate your help." smiled Haruka.

"Well, what is your date into? That might give us a clue."

"Hmm…" pondered the Oracle as she continued her pace, "…I suppose she's quite the avid gamer. But she has some lady-like tendencies as well, such as her ferocious love for tea."

"Huh… You are really close to her, aren't you? Ah!" exclaimed the girl, grabbing Haruka's hand, "I think I know just where she might be."

* * *

"You're quite the opponent, Miss Cassant." stated Red, now visibly worried by the board's appearance, "But don't think you've won just yet."

"Ehe." giggled Vert while moving her next piece, "Alright, whatever makes you feel better."

Red thought long and hard about his next move. Vert had him cornered. The game was a lot longer than Vert would have expected, however victory was in her reach. In just a few moves she would have…

"Woops!" cried out Consora as she was pouring herself some tea. Alerting the two that she knocked the teapot onto the ground. The pot quickly shattered upon impact.

"Darn it, Sora. Can't you see we're in the middle of a game?" rhetorically asked the brother as he bent under the table to clean up the shards.

Vert followed along with Red and swept the fragments using a little bit of wind magic.

"Huh. So you can use magic as well? Interesting." stated Red picking up the larger pieces with his hands.

"A woman always has her secrets." replied Vert, giving the man a wink.

"I suppose." mumbled Red, "I guess your mysteriousness is what drew my attention to you."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me." chuckled the goddess, her face growing a tinge warmer, "You'll have to win fair and square to have a chance at my heart."

Finally finished piling the shards into a neat pile under the table, Red and Vert pulled themselves up. Quickly glancing at the board, a sinister smile grew on the man's face.

Red moved his bishop, taking one of Vert's knights, "Well, let us get on with the game, shall we?"

* * *

"I don't see them anywhere." muttered the employee as Haruka and she walked into the carnival stall area, "I would think a gamer who liked tea would situate themselves nearby. There's even a café here!"

"Hmm…" pondered Haruka, surveying the stalls. "Perhaps we passed her by? It is a bit past lunch, so I doubt she would be…" started the Oracle before stopping herself.

As her eyes fell onto the outdoor café, she noticed a familiar polka-dotted sundress and accompanied by flowing blonde hair.

Was that her? Was that her Lady she was looking for?

Her heart raced, excited to see her Lady again. She can finally apologize and get over this stupid fight of theirs.

She can finish her date with her Lady.

And most importantly, she can make Vert happy.

Haruka couldn't confirm the figure's identity as it was underneath a table with another person, apparently cleaning something up. However, what she could see was a more distressing event.

A little girl, black haired and dressed quite elegantly, was playing around with some object that was glowing atop the table the blonde was underneath. As soon as the figure along with the other person began to exit from under, the girl snapped to her seat, pretending to not to have touched the object at all.

"Do you see something miss? Is there a problem?" asked the employee, noticing Haruka's gaze to the café.

"I do. And I suppose there is quite the dilemma." replied the Oracle, now approaching the game of chess.

However, before she could get much closer, Haruka stopped.

The pair had exchanged a few moves and it was over.

The black-haired man jumped from his seat. He threw his hands in the air in celebration of his apparent victory. The blonde turned her head downwards, slightly disappointed in her loss. The little girl simply gave the blonde a large smile. After celebrating his victory, the man walked over to his opponent and took her hand. She followed by standing from her seat and he continued by going down on one knee.

Haruka could see it now.

The man kissed the woman's hand. The blonde replied with a smile, bent over, and kissed his cheek.

It was beyond a shadow of a doubt.

That lady was Vert.

"M- Miss. Isn't that the person you were looking for?" stuttered the employee, shocked by Haruka's sudden arrest.

Before the man could lead Vert away, the Oracle turned around in disgust.

Haruka began walking in the other direction. Her heart pounding from what she has just witnessed. Her face visibly irritated.

Without looking at her aid, she curtly replied,

"Not anymore."

* * *

**Frustrated yet? I sure hope so! Anyways, the next chapter will probably see the conclusion to this arc! I hope you're as excited as I am~!**

**Maybe I'll release the next part of Mirror Fragments... Maybe the conclusion of this... Who knows! See y'all within a month. ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Butlers, Maids, and Dates! 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya y'all~! It's me again! I know I said I was going to release an extra chapter along with either this or Mirror Fragments last month... but it didn't end up happening due to summer school seeming to be a tad more than I thought it would be. Sorry... :P Buuuut, it _is_ the biggest release yet at a whooping 10k word count. Enough for like... 4 of my starting releases. xD So, no complaining!**

**However, I have been working on this story for the past two months because I really, really, _really _wanted to get this out to you guys. It was planned to be 10000 words, which it is now, but that was with a lot more content. I chopped out the bits that weren't as important and they'll probably play a role or two in the extra chapter I release. ;) Anyways! Like I said, this is the arc-ending chapter of Butlers, Maids, and Dates?! and I hope you enjoy it to the fullest!**

* * *

"Hey… Miss. You can't sulk here forever." the young park employee nudged Haruka, who was face down with her arms around her head at a picnic table near the food plaza.

It had been a while since Haruka had _that_ scene unfold before her. Walking…no, avoiding that area of the park, the Oracle took shelter at the section of Sackland specifically designated for food stalls. The employee followed Haruka, hoping to comfort whom she thought to be a heart-broken girl.

"Nnnng." moaned Haruka, shaking her head at the lady's advances, "Miss. Please, leave me alone."

"I don't think so. What you need is some old-fashioned girl-talk!" replied the employee with gusto.

"I don't want to talk about it." responded the dejected Oracle.

In truth, she did want to talk. She wanted to scream.

To yell.

To let loose her frustrations.

However, she didn't know _what_ to say or where to start.

"That's what they all say." teased the girl, putting her hand on Haruka's back, "Hey, I'll buy you a coffee, my treat! I'll be right back."

The blue-haired lady didn't respond or pull her head up from the table. The sound of distancing footsteps notified Haruka of the employee's leave. Finally, she was alone. That's all she asked for, right? And that's what she wanted,_ right_?

So why does it feel worse?

Why did this searing pain in her heart grow?

It's not like she needed the comfort. She needed time to think. Time to sort out the events that transpired. Haruka had abandoned Vert and instead had lunch with Al… and now Vert abandoned her, having lunch with some man, a- and then she... They did _that_…

…The more she thought about it, the more it stung.

I mean, it's not like I wanted to go on the date in the first place. It was just supposed to be a day off, a day to research Lastation. Lady Vert's the one who decided it was a date. So, if I left her, it's obvious she would go find another appropriate partner, right? Someone who she could play all the games in the park with.

Someone to have a day of fun with.

Someone who could accept her advances.

Someone who could… make _her_ happy.

Haruka pulled her head up and slammed the table with her fist. In frustration, she failed to notice the puddle she had landed her hand in. Her tears stained the wood she had laid her face on moments ago. She must've put too much force into it because a sizable crack appeared in the plank she had struck.

There's no way that _he_ could make her feel that way. He's a cheat. He and his accomplice deceived Lady Vert out of that game. I'm sure of it. There's no chance that Lady Vert would have lost a game, let alone to a human. I have to find her and-

The Oracle stopped her train of thought. Why should she go and ruin Vert's date with the man? It obviously wasn't in her place to do so. If Vert still cared about her, she would've waited, right? She wouldn't have found some other partner and fooled around with them because she wanted to go out with me, right? She asked me out… s- so, she must've wanted to come with me. That _should've_ been the case, but now it's obvious. It wasn't because of me. It wasn't so _we_ could have a day off. Lady Vert was only thinking about herself. This day off was for _her_.

"Hey, you feeling better? I brought your coffee." asked a familiar voice from behind the Oracle.

The employee came from behind Haruka, whose hair was now disheveled beyond belief, holding a tray with two small black ceramic mugs, each atop a coaster, and a little sandwich wrapped in plastic. She was placing the tray onto the table before noticing the crack in front of the Oracle. The lady stopped herself, and turned to look at Haruka's face. A solemn look plagued her expression and, by her lack of response, the Oracle was stuck in her own thoughts.

"Miss, hey. Miss!" cried the employee putting the tray down and waving her hand in front of Haruka's face.

"H- Huh?!" jumped the Oracle, snapping back to reality, "O- Oh, you're back."

Haruka began wiping her tears with the handkerchief she received from Al. "Sorry… about my behaviour. I wish you didn't have to see such a dejected side of myself." apologized the Oracle.

"Never mind that." replied the lady, "How are you holding up?"

"I- I'm fine." stuttered the Oracle, trying to put up the strong front, "I don't need to see h- her anymore."

"Now, now. Don't say such extreme things. I'm sure there's a reason behind what she did." the employee said, placing a cup in front of Haruka and herself and unwrapping her sandwich, "Here, drink up."

It was a light brown beverage, a cappuccino to be precise. A shot of espresso along with hot milk and steamed cream filled to the top. Lined with cinnamon, the steamed cream layer had been poured into a silly design; a little face smiled at Haruka as she looked onto the coffee.

"I asked them to pour it like that." continued the employee, smiling along with the coffee, "It should make you feel warm inside, literally."

"Y- You didn't have to do this." stuttered Haruka, "It is too much for what a stranger would do for another."

"That's not the point. I couldn't just leave you alone." replied the lady, shaking her head before taking a sip of her cappuccino, "Besides, I don't think we're that much of strangers to another."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked the Oracle.

"Heartbreaks happen to everyone. Some more than others." she answered, taking another sip, "But it always happens for a reason."

"I- I'm not heart broken." stuttered out a shocked Oracle.

"Don't lie to yourself. I can see it in your eyes." the lady stated, her worried stare affixed to Haruka's face. She cracked a smile before giggling, "Your hair's not helping your case either."

Haruka returned the stare for just a moment before realizing what she just said. Frantically, the Oracle wiped her tears with her sleeve and began combing her hair using her fingers. Turning away from the employee, she mumbled, "I- It just doesn't make sense to me..."

Haruka's mumbling caught the lady's attention, as she then asked, "What doesn't make sense?"

"That Lady Vert would end up seeing another person so quickly…" replied Haruka, having to wipe her tears again.

"Lady?" muttered the employee as she scrunched her forehead in confusion. Shaking that train of thought out of her head, she continued, "Well, at first, one would then assume that she didn't care for you…"

Haruka's eyes' lost focus and drew downwards as she heard the employee's venomous words. She wordlessly turned her head towards her arm as she went for her sleeve once more.

"…But I doubt that's what's going on."

The Oracle snapped her focus towards the lady. Her eyes wide in disbelief at what she had just heard. Haruka then asked, with tears welling up, "H- How are you so sure about that?"

"You might not have noticed as you ran away when you bought your tickets," responded the lady, taking a bite of her sandwich, "but your date was certainly enjoying herself while holding your hand."

"W- Wha-? N- No, that couldn't be the case." argued the Oracle, stuttering at the memory of this morning, "She was merely enjoying _someone's_ hand. It couldn't have possibly been because it was _mine_."

"How are you so sure about that?" rhetorically asked the employee, "I've seen those eyes of hers before. They were love-struck eyes. There's no way they could have been for anyone but you."

"B- But…"

"And that game from almost an hour ago. A real man would've let a lady win the match, despite her ability." declared the employee, sticking her tongue out. "Don'tcha think there might have been more to the game than you first thought?"

Haruka sighed in response to the lady's words. The Oracle closed her eyes and breathed deeply, accepting the employee's assertions. Wiping away her final wave of tears, she thought to herself.

Why didn't she think it through like she normally would? She was acting like an emotional child instead of the mature woman she had grown to be. It's all her Lady's fault.

Once again, Lady Vert's presence had scrambled Haruka's logical mind into an irrational mess. Haruka took a sip of the cappuccino, its smile now smudged by her lips, and pondered about the incident.

It did seem weird. How the man seemed so overjoyed when he won. His use of extreme methods in order to guarantee his victory. And Vert's solemn expression following her loss. Why did the man take her hand proceeding his win? Why would she kiss him if she had just lost? Losing isn't an atmosphere one would perform romantic gestures under. Better yet, if the younger girl had aided the man in the game, there must have been something to be gained or lost. Perhaps, instead of playing _with _her...

"…They were playing _for_ Lady Vert." the Oracle muttered, thinking out loud.

"That's an idea." the lady smiled, as if confirming Haruka's hypothesis, "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Haruka took another sip and thought for a moment before responding, "I- I don't think I _can_ do anything. I mean, they're already gone and there's no way to find them. Besides, even if we did, I'm not going to stop Lady Vert from having a good time. It wouldn't be in my place to do so."

"You won't be stopping anything." started the employee, "You'll be the one giving her a swell time."

Haruka scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at the lady's words.

The lady sighed at the Oracle's density. "You saw it too. That man cheated in order to win her over. He's obviously not worthy for your da- ahem, Lady."

"Are you saying that I should break them up?" asked Haruka.

"I'm saying it's your _duty _to break them up." confidently replied the employee.

"That's pretty malicious, don't you think?" rhetorically questioned the Oracle, "A- Anyways! It's not like there's a guarantee that my Lady wants me to come in the first place…"

"I suppose, but are you going to let that stop you?" she asked, "It's not like you can read her mind or ask her how she feels right now."

"That's not the point! I- I don't want to risk hurting her again…" stated the Oracle, finishing her coffee and resting her head on the table, "…I don't want to have to see her harmed by my actions once more."

The lady took part of Haruka's hair that laid near her side of the table and began playing with it. Sighing once, the lady continued, "But you're okay with someone else taking advantage of her? You're okay with giving someone else the ability to hurt her?"

"Obviously not! Ow." yelled Haruka as she pulled her head up, tugging her hair along with her. With a more serious look on her face, she continued, "I- It's just… now I want confirmation from Vert herself…"

"Ahaha. It sounds like you don't trust yourself around her. Not that that's a bad thing though. It's hard not to play with something precious without a chance of breaking it, right?" giggled the lady, "But she didn't even leave you a gift? Something to remember her by? That would be confirmation enough for me."

"I- I don't believe s-"

Haruka stopped herself. Her eyes darting towards her pocket.

Maybe, just maybe, _that_ had something on it.

Her hand flew to her pocket, at her last glimmer of hope, and pulled the memento from it. Folded in half, it covered its contents. It was the last thing Vert gave her before she departed.

The photographs.

The lady jumped at Haruka's sudden enthusiasm, "W- What is that?"

Haruka didn't respond. The employee wasn't anywhere in her mind at that moment. This was her last chance. Her last connection with her goddess. Vert's gifting comment echoed in the Oracle's head.

_Do not open it yet. Only if you are ever feeling under the weather._

If this wasn't the time for it. If this unnerving throbbing in her heart wasn't 'under the weather', then may a goddess falling from Celestia spear her into the ground. She unfolded the pictures.

"Is that what I think it- "

The lady didn't even finish before Haruka reacted. The Oracle jumped from her seat, looking longingly to the sky. Re-folding the photos, she placed her palms on the table. Haruka faced the employee with the eyes of a battle-hardened general, filled with determination and anxiety.

"We… No, _I _am going to find my date. Whether she wants me or not."

"W- Well," stuttered the girl, in surprise, "I'm glad that's what you've decided, but how are we going to find her? The city is vast. She could be anywhere right now."

"That is not a problem." replied Haruka, a grin growing on her face.

"I know exactly the right man for the job."

* * *

"Hey hey! Miss Cassant! Let's go over there!" called out a younger lady, tugging the blonde CPU by the arm.

The trio had exited Sackland soon after Red's and Vert's game. With little time to plan between the two, the young man decided that a walk around the city wouldn't be such waste of a date with Verre. The early developments of the newer Orbis district weren't too far from Sackland and, in order to show off his nation, Red chose to have their date move that way. Despite them having a light lunch not too long ago, it was nearing dinnertime for the citizens of Lastation. The sun had begun to sink beyond the horizon, giving the sky a flaming array of colours. Restaurants began to drape cloths over their outdoor tables, setting fancy cutlery and glasses on top. However, without reservations, Red had to make do.

"My, how energetic of you." commented Vert as they approached an ice cream vendor.

It was a little cart, drawn by an old man draped in a lab coat. The sign above it read 'Iceberg Ice Cream'. It seemed to be a tad worn down, due to a strike by the workers. Boxguins were demanding higher wages to mine the ice, as a certain mad scientist had abused their race for some time.

"Sora, don't you think it's a bit early for ice cream?" asked Red, shaking his head at his sister's demeanor. He then turned to his date and rubbed the back of his head, "I apologize for my sister's spoiled attitude."

"Ahaha. There's no need for that." giggled Vert, "I think it is quite cute."

"Yeah! See, big bro? Cassy is much more of an accepting older sibling than you." teased Sora, sticking her tongue out at her brother. She then stuck her hand out, as if expecting something, "So?"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. Get yourself some ice cream. But not too much, you'll have a stomach ache." noted the older sibling as he pulled out his card once more and handed it to his sister. "Would you like a scoop or two, Miss Cassant?"

Consora snatched the wallet and ran off towards the dealer, leaving the two alone. "I would be delighted to have a scoop of ice cream with you." answered the goddess with a wink, "Here, let us share one."

"S- Share one?" stuttered the pleasantly surprised man, "W- Why, I would be honoured. …However, wouldn't you suppose that would seem too forward?"

"How so?" Vert answered with a question, "I am simply saving myself for dinner."

"Ah, so I see." replied Red, his voice trailing off as he sighed, "Sora, could you please buy a scoop for us as well?"

The young girl turned around to her brother's call and gave him a thumbs-up, then promptly turned back to receive her scoop of strawberry flavoured delight.

"So you say you're saving yourself for dinner. Does that mean you intend to dine with us tonight?" Red asked Vert, returning to their conversation.

"I believe our game's deal was that I was to go on a date with you, is that not so?" replied Vert with scrunched eyebrows, "Do not tell me you intend to take me out and not offer a dinner?"

"N- No, of course not!" exclaimed the young man, face now glowing a light pink, "I just thought-"

"Big brother! Here's your… Ooop. Am I interrupting something?"

Red's little sister came trotting back from the stand carrying two waffle-cones of strawberry ice cream with a light chocolate drizzle on top.

"Not at all. Thank you for the ice cream." answered Red as he took the cone from his sister, "I believe this is your scoop, Miss Cassant."

Without a word, Vert leaned over and licked the ice cream from Red's hands. Straightening up, she licked her lips and gave Red a smile. "Your ice cream here is quite delicious."

"W- Wha-"

"Woooah! Big bro! Check that out! It's like you always dreamed of!"

"S- Shush! Sora, please." Red demanded, turning to his date, "I'm so, so sorry for-"

"Reeeed! Don't apologize for that! Be honest with yourself!" the little girl interrupted.

The young man faced his sister once more. Having been embarrassed twice and interrupted once, his face grew shades of red for various reasons. "Consora. Eat your ice cream and be quiet." he ordered, his tone more stern than before.

Consora, after looking at her brother's expression, turned her head down and silently licked her ice cream. Up until now, Vert had sat by idly as the two siblings fought it out, giggling at the younger one's comments. "My, how innocent this man's dreams are." she chuckled.

"And you," Red started, turning to Vert, "my sister already has her share of pushiness. So, please do not support her childish acts. She is to grow into a lady of status someday. Elegant and removed. Not forward and whimsical."

After getting that out, he then sighed and took a lick of his ice cream.

Vert glanced to the ground once, due to her being scolded by her date, but grew a grin as she noticed what Red had done. "How does it feel, Red?"

Scrunching his eyebrows, the young man replied, "How does what feel, Miss Cassant?"

Vert giggled and gave him another wink, "The indirect kiss."

Red's face grew, well… red and he immediately stopped licking the frozen treat. He held the cone in front of Vert, "M- Miss Cass- no, Verre. Please. Just take it. I believe I've had enough."

"Just a moment." she replied, leaning towards him and putting her hand on Red's face. Motioning her thumb over his cheek, she noted, "You left some on your face." Pulling back, she licked her thumb and gave the young man a smile while taking the cone he held out.

The cone slipped right out of Red's hands, his gripping having loosened as he was left in a state of shock. Sora stopped licking her cone as well, mouth agape, as she observed the scene unfold before her. Vert took another lick of her retrieved cone, before asking, "Where to next, my date?"

Completely ignoring her question, Consora called to her brother, "Red! Red! She's so cool! I wanna be like her someday!"

Red glanced at his sister before looking at Vert, "Miss Cassant. I believe I had just asked something of you. Don't you believe you're being far too… how does one say this… pushy?"

"Why do you figure that?" Vert asked.

"Miss Cassant. For a lady of your looks and grace, how can it not seem un-ladylike of yourself to act like… this?" replied Red, spreading his hands in front of him.

The goddess visibly cringed at his words, but straightened her composure before answering, "Red, are my mannerisms not meeting your expectations?"

"Well, no. It is just… perhaps I imagined this date of ours to go a bit differently than it has up to now." sighed the young man.

"Uh oh. Miss. Brother is going to spiel." Consora noted, hugging Vert's waist.

"When I first laid my eyes on you at the park, I thought to myself, she might be the one. You know, love at first sight and all. How foolish of a romantic I am. The way you looked, the way you seemed to have no care in the world, defeating every game in around you. I felt a rush, one similar to those from an unbelievable dream, when my sister said she would bring you over. I wanted to know who you were, I wanted to know _you_." the man said, looking Vert in the eyes as he did. His own then looked to the floor and glazed over as he continued, "And now that I've won that bet and you're here with me… it's just not the same. It's not what I had been imagining."

"How so?" asked Vert, interrupting his speech, "I believe that I had done everything I could to make it seem more date-like for you. How could you possibly be unhappy?"

"It is exactly because you've been trying so hard." he replied, raising his voice, "_I _should be the one initiating, don't you think? I mean, _I_ asked you out after all."

"Brother, you're yelling." whimpered the little girl as she tightened her grip on Vert.

The CPU lightly caressed Consora's head as she received her earful. Staring blankly at the girl's charcoal black locks, her head full of thoughts. Once again, it didn't make sense to her.

Humans are a mess of desires and emotions, why couldn't they be straightforward for once? First Haruka, now Red. They say one thing, then they act another. If they really wanted to be with me, why couldn't they accept me for who I am? Argh! It's even worse than dealing with Noire.

"T- Then how am I supposed to act?" subconsciously mumbled Vert, under her breath. "Why does everyone end up pushing me away?"

"Cassy?" Consora called, looking up into Vert's eyes.

A small tear then dropped onto her forehead.

"Wah!" yelped the girl, the chilling liquid giving her a shock.

Vert came to, hearing Consora's cry, and realized what had happened. "Oh my. I'm so sorry, Consora." the goddess apologized, wiping the girl's forehead with her dress.

"Sora, is everything alright?" asked Red, also hearing his sister's call of distress.

Consora quickly glanced at her brother, before burying her face into Vert's sundress and saying a muffled, "It's okay, Miss Cassant. Just be yourself." The young girl pulled herself away and returned to face her brother, giving him a hinting leer, "Uh huh. Everything is good, Big Bro."

Vert gave the girl a shocked expression before giggling at Consora's attempt to console her. "I'm afraid that's not the answer at all." she muttered, vocalizing her thoughts.

Red was confused by his sister's leer, at least until he looked back at his date. Her solemn face triggering him to stop his complaints. A shallow feeling of guilt overcame his disappointment. He glanced at the ground once before approaching Vert, "Hey, don't look like that... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I- I don't know what came over me."

The CPU looked up to her date and gave him a forced smile. "No, don't be. I'm afraid my conduct was unsavoury. I should be the one to apologize."

"Miss Cassant…" mumbled Red, his attention turning to the dripping treat in Vert's hands. "Ah! Hey, we should finish this quickly, before it melts." he exclaimed, grabbing his date's hand and wrapping a handkerchief around the cone. "Miss Cassant, no, Verre, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier." Red apologized, tilting his head forward, "I… I don't want to be the next person to hurt you. At least, not like _she_ did."

"W- Who ate…"

**"Gaaaaooooohh…!"** roared a creature from above.

The trio turned towards the evening sky. A winged beast flew above them, casting a shadow as it passed. Nearby citizens had also stopped their activities to observe what had been making the bellowing noise. It wasn't long until a little crowd formed along the edge of the street, as customers and vendors alike turned their attention to the monster.

"That's weird." muttered Red, "It's not often you get to see a dragon fly over the inner sections of the city."

"Big Brother!" cried Consora as she leapt from Vert to Red, embracing him tightly, "I'm scared… What was that thing?"

"I don't know, but it's coming back." he answered, materializing a longsword from thin air and assuming a battle stance.

As Red had stated, the dragon turned around and began a slight descent towards their position. It flapped its crimson wings once, picking up momentum, and then folded them inwards to increase speed. "I- It's an Ancient Dragon!" yelled a nearby citizen as he ran down the street, away from the approaching threat.

"A w- what?"

"Did you hear that? Let's get out of here!"

"What's the Basilicom doing?! Letting a beast loose in the airspace!"

Cries and wails of distressed citizens came from all directions of the trio. Each fighting for their own life, pushing and shoving their way down the now packed road.

"Waaah!" cried Consora as she was pushed by the crowd, "You're not going to fight that, are you Red?"

The young man tightened the grip on his sword, "I have to. It's my duty to protect the citizens of Lastation. And that includes you, Sis."

As the dragon neared them, it became clear that it wasn't some wild beast attacking the city. It had a rider atop of it. This had caught Red's attention, "A- A rider?! Is this an assault from another nation?"

It was clear to Vert that it was not, she recognized that dragon. More specifically, she had ridden it once before.

"Red, everything will be alright." the CPU noted, putting her hand on his shoulder and licking her ice cream, "This dragon means no harm."

"H- How can you be so sure?"

"Just watch."

Not a moment later, the dragon's descent had put it just above the rooftops of the nearby structures. It had attained top speed above the group and spread its wings causing it to ascend once more. While not leaving behind any destruction, it did leave something very important.

A figure appeared from behind the dragon, having leapt off its back. A feminine body began quickly descending towards the group. The three's eyes all opened wide at the sight, each for varying reasons. Red readied his weapon once more. Consora tightened her grip on Red's waist. Vert held back, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was a young blue-haired maiden, donning a familiar black dress shirt and white vest with an emerald 'L' on its breast. A spring-green glyph appeared beneath the girl as she neared the ground. "Boe… Boe…" she slowly chanted, eyes closed, her hands in front.

A strong gust of wind blew from beneath her, cushioning her fall. A plume of dust and debris filled the air, knocked up by the draft.

Her feet touched the ground, the chaos settled, and she opened her eyes.

Her sky-blue irises staring dead into Vert's.

"I have come to take you back, my Lady."

* * *

The trio, now a quartet, stood still. Shocked by Haruka's (uncharacteristically, one might add) dramatic entrance, Vert didn't reply to her Oracle's declaration. Consora and Red glanced at each other once, as if they understood who, or what, just appeared.

"…D- Don't just stand there… This is embarrassing." noted Haruka, "Please, say something, my Lady."

"I- I…"

Red put his arm in front of Vert, cutting her off. "You must be Miss Cassant's former partner, Miss Haruka, are you not?" finally asked the soldier, relieved his opponent was a younger lady.

"I am who you speak of." the Oracle curtly replied, straightening herself up, displeased by Red's interruption, "And you, I assume, are supposed to be my replacement. My apologies, I am afraid the position is no longer available."

"Likewise, I don't believe someone would allow another back after they have been 'ditched', so to speak. And please, call me Red." the man responded.

"H- Haruka, why did you come back?" interrupted Vert, her words sounding woeful, but a small smile crept on her face. However, her childish grin faded as she continued, "W- We cannot possibly be together _now_…"

"I came for you, my Lady." Haruka answered, "I came to ensure the _cheat_ doesn't win."

"Cheat?" perked up the younger sibling.

"Haruka, you watched our game?" Vert asked as her question fell on deaf ears.

"So, we had a spectator. And who do you suppose is this _cheat_ of yours, Miss Haruka?" interjected Red.

"I'm sure you're quite familiar with him, Mister Red. Or should I say… _her._" answered the Oracle, her stare lying on Consora.

"I'm afraid I have no idea whom you're talking about." sneered the brother, "Unless, of course, you're implying my darling sister here is a cheat and a liar."

"Oh my… That's just-" Vert started, but looked down to Consora who was giving her the most tearful display of puppy-dog eyes her little body could muster.

"Ahem." coughed Red, "You obviously must have some type of evidence if you're going to make such an absurd claim like that, Miss Haruka."

Haruka broke her stare as she was taken aback, "I- I… Well, I suppose I should… Aha… ha."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"T- That's not the point!" she exclaimed, "It is not whether or not I can prove the act, but rather that my Lady hears about it."

"Alright then, I'll play your game." continued Red, "Let us say that she cheated in our little game together, for my benefit. What makes you think that Miss Cassant here even wants you back?"

"I- I-" started the Oracle, looking into Vert's worried eyes "…I have my reasons to believe in her."

"Haruka…" mumbled the CPU in response, "…I'm afraid I said it before. I cannot be with you. I lost the bet and I must follow the agreement."

"My Lady! Don't be so stubborn!" cried Haruka, "Don't you see he is- _they_ are playing you?"

"Perhaps he is, but I… I do not want to have to hurt you again." she finally answered, turning her face away from her Oracle's gaze.

"My Lady…" mumbled Haruka, as she let her stare fall towards the ground.

"And there we have it, Miss Haruka." said the young man, his voice brimming with confidence, "It looks like the matter is over with."

Red took Vert by the hand and began to lead her away from the Oracle. The blonde CPU gave Haruka a passing glance as she turned her back to her former date. Consora spun towards the blue-haired maiden and stuck her tongue out before resuming her departure. Haruka was left once again in the dust, alone with her thoughts.

What am I to do? I came all this way just to falter at the end. How pathetic… No, I can't give up now. Those photographs show her true feelings. And if I am to believe that, _I _am the only one here qualified to be her date.

I just need to think. Think!

What is something that they both cannot refuse? Something that will give me a foothold towards showing her how I feel… Ah!

"…A game." muttered the Oracle out loud.

"What was that?" asked Red as he stopped and turned back to face his rival.

"I said, I challenge you to a game," cried Haruka, "for the rest of my Lady's date!"

"Oh! Big Brother! She's so lively!" exclaimed Consora in amusement.

The older sibling leered at the Oracle, "Miss Haruka, what makes you think I will accept a challenge? You have nothing left that I want."

"I… I want to duel." explained the young lady, "I want to show you, to prove to you, that my feelings for her are stronger than yours!"

"Do you think I-"

Consora grabbed her brother's arm and shook him, "Red! It's time. Show her that true love wins over all. Like in the fairy tales."

"Sora… that's not…"

Amidst the siblings' chaos, Haruka looked at her goddess, a relieved grin growing on her face, and gave a wink. Vert's solemn expression slowly turned into a confused one as she scrunched her eyebrows.

What is Haruka planning? Thought the blonde CPU. She turned towards the conflicted brother and sister before looking back at her Oracle. Haruka had pulled the folded photographs from her pocket, out just enough for Vert to notice.

Ah! It's that! Cried Vert in her head. S- She looked at it? But that would mean that she was…

Vert stopped her train of thought as she touched her face. A little drop of water met her hand.

Odd, as she was smiling.

Like a child who had finally been reunited with their long lost parents. W- Why am I crying? Asked the goddess to herself. Why can I not stop these tears? Why is Haruka making me feel this way once more?!

**Sniff.** Went the CPU as she wiped her tears with her arm.

"Sora, you can't just… Miss Cassant?" called Red as he heard his date's sniffling, "Are you alright?"

Vert didn't respond immediately as she was busy trying to hold back her joyful tears. One last wipe, she turned to her date, her face pink from crying, and answered, "Red, I believe you should take her up on the challenge."

"Miss Cassant?"

"Do you not believe that you can take her on?" asked Vert, with a worried tone, "Is your love for me not as great as you say?"

"Urk." Red was taken aback by Vert's comment, "Of course that isn't the case, I… I just believe this is a farce."

"Red! Just do it! Show off! I believe in you." called out Consora as jumped in front of her brother and pumped her fist in the air.

"I…"

Haruka took a step towards the trio and called to her opponent, "Sir Red! What is your answer?"

The older sibling turned to his rival, shooting a piercing glare. He turned back to the two ladies and asked of them, "Please, step back."

As the two followed what they were asked, he faced Haruka once more and began to materialize two objects into his hands. The clusters of data appeared visible between his palms, bits and bytes polymerizing into two swords. Wooden, of course.

He took one and tossed it to Haruka's feet. The man swung his sword towards the Oracle and proclaimed,

"Miss Haruka, I accept your challenge."

* * *

The two fighters stood a few meters apart, each of them holding their wooden weapon. A fiery sky set the lighting for their street-fought duel. Due to Haruka's entrance, the road was void of passerbys, their only companion to their silence being the wind rustling nearby leaves. Vert and Consora stood off towards the side of the road, looking on to the fight. Red stood ready, his stance giving off an aura of experience. Haruka stood as she would in a fight. However, her stance was that of a spear-fighter rather than one with a sword.

"You don't have much experience with a blade, do you, Miss Cassant?" teased Red, "I guess that's the problem with magic-users."

Haruka stood firm against his comment, responding with silence, her attention focused on her opponent.

It wasn't like she hadn't fought on losing terms before. More like, it was a regular thing for her.

Neither of the fighters moved for a minute, each of them waiting for the other to make a move.

One hit, that's all either of us needs to win. One strike determines whether I can be with Vert again… whether the crack between us remains. Just remember your training. Remember what that witch had taught you. Reminded Haruka to herself. Analyze your opponent. Their skills. Take their ability… and use it against them. After concentrating on her opponent, Haruka adjusted her stance to match Red's.

"Hmph." smirked Red, as his confidence rose, "Don't expect to win if you just copy me."

"I don't intend on doing so."

"Good response. Prepare yourself." answered Red as he charged the Oracle.

The man swung from above, coming at an angle for the quick defeat. Haruka slid her sword towards her shoulder, deflecting his blow. Red hopped back, anticipating a return strike. He grinned as his opponent chose to stand still. A sinister look grew from this.

"If you don't attack, how do you intend to win over your 'Lady', Miss Haruka?" snickered Red.

Haruka stood in silence, before resuming her previous stance. She glanced at her weapon, noticing a small crack where her blade had met with his.

So, _this_ was his plan, was it?

She continued to wear her serious expression as she turned back towards her opponent.

"I hope you're ready. Here I come!" cried Red, closing the distance and moving his sword to his side, "_Quick Swipe!"_

The Oracle snapped into a defensive stance as Red's weapon shone a light-crimson and flew to the Oracle's side.

**Crash!**

As quickly as it came, Red pulled back. His blade had left a sizable indent in Haruka's. Had she not anticipated a side attack from his change in stance, she wouldn't have been able to block.

"_Advancing Sweep!" _cried Red as he shifted his dominant foot, creating a glyph behind him, and flew towards Haruka at an increased speed. He then swung his sword at her feet.

The Oracle hopped back, noticing his creation of the glyph, and dodged his fierce strike. Haruka began to grow a small smile on her face. Her blood boiling from the excitement. "Hmph. As expected from a Lastation soldier. But… I would never have expected you to be able to use magic."

Red's sweep left him a meter or two in front of Haruka, his face disappointed in his miss. "The military is full of secrets." he replied, quickly pulling himself back up. He then noted, "And to you, I never would expect a mage to be so quick on her feet." He returned her smile and pulled his sword to his side. "However, that alone won't grant you victory." continued the man as he readied himself once more, "_Rapid Fire!_"

Red's sword glowed again, this time a spring green, a glyph appearing on each side of his handle. This time, rather than his body accelerating, his sword flew at amazing speeds.

"Take this! And this! _And this!_" Red yelled as he took shot after shot from various angles at Haruka.

"Urk!" yelped the Oracle as she was forced to increase her own speed and concentration to match her opponent.

**Clack! Pow! Crash!**

Blow after blow, Haruka's speed was quickly wearing down. Her parries turning into mere deflections. Her defensive stance opening up bit by bit. At first, Haruka wore a childish grin as her opponent bore down on her. However, her expression grew more and more solemn as his attack continued. Bit by bit, the crack grew. Slowly creating a chasm in her blade.

I- I have to get out of this! Thought the Oracle as she continued to block. This sword won't last for much longer!

And as if reading her thoughts, Red stopped his assault and cried, "_Quick Swipe!_"

"No!" cried the Oracle in response. The blood-red flash of light was all Haruka saw as she moved her sword towards his.

**Crack!**

The force of the blow smashed Haruka's sword in two and threw her away from the impact.

**Thud!**

"Haruka!" called out Vert as her Oracle was thrown back. The blue-haired maiden's back hit the floor. Shards of her weapon clattered beside her.

"Hmph. It looks like it's my win." smiled Red, as he approached his opponent's defenseless body.

"N- Not yet." groaned Haruka as she pulled herself up, stopping Red's approach. Picking up the blade-end of her shattered weapon, she stood up again, "I cannot… No, I _will_ not lose!"

"Just stay down!" cheered Consora from the sidelines, "Miss, don't you see it's over?!"

"My dearest…" mumbled Vert as she witnessed Haruka's determination, "Please. Don't overexert yourself, Haruka."

"Hah… Until you strike me, it is not over." Haruka reminded her opponent, catching her breath, "Hah… Hah… I have yet to be hit."

"I can see that. But don't you see that we're on completely different levels of experience?" replied Red, as he readied his blade once more, "Don't think you can block this assault again with that shard of yours."

Haruka straightened herself up, readying herself for Red's skill activation.

It was time. It was here and now that her opportunity would appear. No, it _had to_ be here. And if not, she would have to make it appear. Otherwise, her loss would be guaranteed. The sword was already crumbling in her hands. Splinters ran across her palm, threatening to pierce her pale skin.

A drop of sweat fell from her brow as she replied to her opponent, "Don't get too cocky. I believe you will see that our skill levels may be more equal than you initially thought."

"Hah. To believe you have gained the experience in the fleeting moments of this fight. How absurd."

"Well. If you don't believe me, come forth!" yelled Haruka, pointing her fragment at Red, "I will be taking back my Lady!"

"Alright, as you wish, Miss Haruka." smirked Red, glyphs appearing at his feet and hands, "_Rapid Advancing Fire!_"

The man charged at Haruka at accelerated speeds. The leaves of the nearby trees whipped back at the sudden wind. Haruka glanced at her Lady, before turning back to her opponent. "Analysis, complete." she muttered under her breath. Tightly gripping her blade, Haruka awaited his first strike.

Images flashed into the Oracle's head. Reminding her why she was doing this. _Who_ she was doing this for.

Vert's excited face when she accepted the date's invitation. Her Lady's jealous expression after Al's gestures. Her embarrassed look after their dance-offs. And her worried look as Haruka departed.

She wouldn't forget them.

Hell, she _couldn't_ forget them.

In fact, those photographs ensured Haruka would have to see all of her Lady's expressions. To see everything Vert had to offer. It was her duty to be by her side.

To ensure her happiness.

**Swoosh!**

Red's rapidly advancing sword glowed the familiar green it had once before. It had come. Her blood began to boil. The sweat on her palms chilled her excitement to no avail. Haruka smirked, her expression changing to that of a fighter's, and cried, "_Rapid Fire Swipes!"_

A bright verdant glyph appeared beside her blade. However, it quickly grew in size and intensity. Her blade began to glow a hellish colour.

"Don't think your cheap knock-off will beat mine!" screamed the man as he finally swung.

**Flash! Clack!**

The glyph accompanying Haruka shattered into data. However, its effect remained. The Oracle had successfully blocked Red's attack.

The first photograph flashed into the Oracle's mind. Vert playfully sticking her tongue out. Closing one eye, and childishly pulling down the skin from the other.

* * *

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

"W- Wha-?" stuttered Red as he continued his skill, "That was just one! Here's another!"

**Crash!**

Haruka moved her blade and parried once again, a smile growing on her face. A crack appeared form on Red's weapon. The impacts had begun to wear down the sword. "How's it feel to have your attack turned against you?" grinned Haruka.

The second photograph was of Vert, the tips of her fingers barely touching. Her hands held in front of her in a familiar shape. A friendly smile beamed from this goddess' winking face. Her hat slightly off kilter, giving her a childish look.

* * *

"…**LUV**_**…"**_

* * *

"I- It is no problem!" answered Red in a yell, "You can't keep this up forever!"

**Bang! Clack!**

Red's blade slammed haphazardly into Haruka's again and again. The Oracle moving her shimmering blade in rhythm to his. Trails of crimson and verdant light danced between the two duelists. Like mating fireflies, their glows fluttered, crossing and meeting in this deadly ritual. Each clash creating a flickering distance, only to be closed once more in a blink of an eye. One by one, every blow increased the size of Red's fracture.

Haruka's concentration never wavered off her goal. The third picture had tugged her heart the most. Vert had shot a camera a playful 'hand-gun' as her hat started to fall off her head. A mix of glee and shock plagued this photo's expression as Vert attempted to catch her falling clothing.

This is who she was. Always trying to make others happy. Lady Vert wasn't some selfish woman. No. How did Haruka not see it before? She was always thinking about others.

Always trying to make them happy.

Even at the cost of her own joy.

* * *

"…_**U…"**_

* * *

"I- I don't understand." Red thought aloud, "You looked like you hadn't lifted a sword once in your life… and now you're like this?!"

**Clack! Smash!**

"I believe I had warned you." answered Haruka, parrying one last set of blows, "This… is the end! _Quick Swipe!"_

**Crack!**

Haruka landed her skill's attack onto Red's blades' ever-growing chasm, shattering his weapon into pieces. "Wah!" yelped the young man as he was thrown back by the force of the strike.

"R- Red!" screamed Consora as she ran towards her brother. The shattered blade flew a couple meters behind Red's body, each fragment giving a tiny thud. The young girl fell to her knees beside her sibling and threw herself on top of him. "Reeed…" she whimpered, pushing her face into his shirt.

"Sora…" moaned the beaten man as he stroked on his sister's head, "…I'm afraid your big brother isn't as strong as you think."

Consora continued to cry into her brother's shirt, "You didn't win…! Why? W- Why, big bro?"

"Perhaps my love for Miss Cassant, isn't as strong as I first thought it was…" replied Red, pausing to take a deep breath, "…No… Maybe it's better this way…"

"Hah… Hah…" Haruka breathed heavily, finally finished with the execution of 'her' skills. Trying to recover from the pain she had just experienced, Haruka dropped what remained of her weapon and turned to Vert, giving her the best smile that she could. "I- I won, my Lady."

Vert returned Haruka's stare with a relieved smile. In silence, Vert gave Haruka that one pose. One very reminiscent of the last photo. Her hat off her head, Vert held the fallen accessory in her hand. Her ponytail hanging lopsidedly as she tilted her head, wearing an embarrassed blush, and sent the final part of the message.

A peace sign with her free hand.

* * *

"…_**2…"**_

* * *

"'V' for 'Victory'." Haruka grinned as she gave Vert a similar gesture. Turning back to her fallen opponent, the Oracle approached the siblings. Glancing at Consora's weeping figure before facing her rival directly, Haruka declared, "It appears it is my win, Sir Red."

"It would seem that way… Hah." he groaned as he began to lift himself up.

"Big Bro! Does it hurt?" worriedly asked the younger one as she pulled herself from her brother.

"Not physically, at least." he muttered, failing to get up.

Haruka held her hand ahead of her rival, "I apologize, I may have gone too far with that last strike. If you're hurt, we can go and get some medical attention."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." replied Red as he smirked and took the Oracle's hand, "Thank you."

Haruka tightened her grip on his hand and pulled him up. Finally upright, Red dusted himself off and asked the victor, "Before I leave, answer me this. How did a mage such as yourself manage to copy my skills so perfectly?"

"I am afraid you're assuming too much." answered Haruka, a confident smile growing on her face, "I am no simple mage."

"Heh. Alright." replied Red, seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Just one last thing then." the man said as he made his way to the on-looking CPU. At his destination, he bowed in front of her and apologized, "I'm sorry. It appears my love for you wasn't as strong as I figured. I- I'm sorry for lying to you."

"There's no need to be sorry." replied Vert as she touched Red's chin and pulled his head up, "That fight was proof enough of your affection. Haruka was simply the better fighter."

A faint pink hidden by the sunset appeared on the man's face, "B- But…"

"Mwah~!" went the CPU as she kissed her date on the cheek.

"Wah!" he yelped as he jumped back from her sudden gesture. "I- I- I will be taking my leave then!" he stuttered, trying to regain his composure, "I hope to see you again. Next time, I will not lose. So, until then, take care." Red then turned back to his sister and said, "Let's go, Sora. It's getting late."

"Awww…" the sister whined as she walked to her brother's side.

"And to you Miss Haruka," Red called as he began to leave, "I will definitely be stronger next time! You better watch your back!"

"I'll be expecting it." the Oracle responded, "I'm the only one fit to be by my Lady's side."

"Good to hear. I would be disappointed if our next fight was a simple victory." the man mumbled as he turned his back to the Leanbox denizens and made his way down the road.

"At least you got a few kisses out of it, huh?" teased his sister.

"S- Shut it." he responded, holding his hand to his warm face.

* * *

At the end of it all, alone in the road stood the two ladies. The evening sun finishing its descent beyond the horizon. The blazing sky slowly fading into a cool blue. Only a few meters apart, the distance between them seemed much greater, at least to the Oracle.

"L- Lady Vert…" Haruka mumbled as she made her way to her Lady, "…I- I did it. I won! Did you see it?"

"I did." Vert replied, a proud grin on her face, "You were absolutely amazing, my dearest."

"My Lady…" the Oracle's voice trailed off, as her eyes began to well up.

This was it. What she had waited all day for. What she fought for. To make up with her Lady.

To see her smile once again.

Finally, in front of Vert, she noted, "…It looks like I really messed up, huh?"

"Perhaps," Vert answered, "but that doesn't matter anymore."

"Lady Vert… I missed you." declared the Oracle as she embraced her Lady, "I missed your smile. Your kind gestures. Your slight pushiness. Your everything." She buried her face into Vert's dress, trying to hide her tears, "It feels wrong being the one to hurt you… and I never want to have that happen again."

"H- Haruka..." stuttered the surprised CPU. Before replying, she returned Haruka's hug with one of her own, "… And to you as well, my Oracle. I don't want to be the reason for your departure, nor your unease."

"No, Lady Vert, that wasn't it at all." Haruka retorted, "There's a lot of explaining I have to do."

"Well. Let me hear it over dinner. You must be quite famished, are you not?"

"W- What?" stuttered the Oracle as she pulled herself from Vert, "I'm afraid I must be mishearing you, I thought you said-"

"You and I are going to have dinner." declared Vert with a smile, "In fact, I believe the one who will be hosting us is coming here at this moment."

"Hosting?" questioned Haruka, wearing a confused look on her face.

**Woosh!** Went the wind as a figure descended from above the duo. The leaves rustled and their dresses danced along with the breeze. The body donned a stone-grey plug-suit, revealing her shoulders, inner breast and thighs. It was a familiar character with long snow-white hair tied into twin-tails and bright blue eyes (each with I/O symbols in them).

"I was afraid it would be related to you two when I heard the news." commented the entering CPU, "Can't you keep the commotion within your own nation?"

"Ah! Lady Black Heart!" yelped Haruka, "I- Why are you here?"

"We had citizens report a dragon flying near the Orbis and Cell border." sighed Black Heart, "Of course, I had to check it out"

"Aha…haha…ha." the Oracle laughed nervously.

"Oh my, Noire. Don't tell me you're not excited to see us?" teased Vert, "I thought I had told you about our trip today."

"You did." replied Black Heart, "I just thought it would be nice if you didn't cause any trouble while visiting. Oh well."

A flash of light enveloped the CPU as she began her transformation back. The blinding glow faded away revealing the black-haired CPU from Nepmas.

"I'm just glad it wasn't a real crisis or anything." commented Noire, "A- Anyways! I have set up everything at the Basilicom, so..."

"Noire, you _personally_ set up dinner for us? How charming." grinned Vert as she verbally poked Noire once more.

"Oh, Lady Black Heart, how nice of you." Haruka smiled along with her Lady, "Just a bit unexpected, I suppose."

"'U- Unexpected?!'" exclaimed the flustered goddess, "Are you saying I'm not nice? Well! You're free to have dinner without me!"

"But Noire… To have set up an entire meal for your guests to have them not show up… How sad." retorted Vert, teasingly sticking her tongue out, "And lonely."

"I- I'm not… That's not… Geez!" cried Noire, failing to create sentences.

"Ahaha. Lady Black Heart, you know my Lady's just teasing." giggled Haruka, "I'm sure we would be happy to have dinner with you."

"Oh- Oh yeah? Of course! There's no way you could resist my delicious meals." boasted the black-haired CPU, "W- Well? Are we going? You two can cuddle _after_ dinner."

"W- Wha-" stuttered Haruka as she pushed Lady Vert a slight distance away, "I- It's not what it looks like. W- We just had a lot happen today."

"Of course, Haruka." teased Noire, as she turned her back to them and began walking towards the Basilicom, "You can tell me _all_ about it on our way there."

"W- Wait! I don't think you're-" started the Oracle but stopped as she felt a warm sensation overcome her palm. She turned to face the source of the pleasure, "L- Lady Vert?"

The blonde goddess shook her head in silence as she tugged on her Oracle towards Noire. Intertwining her fingers with Haruka's, the CPU gave a soft smile to signify her acceptance of her apology

Haruka returned the smile with one of her own as she noted, "_That_ is the smile I want you to continue to wear, my Lady."

Glancing over once to Noire, to ensure she wasn't looking, Haruka leaned towards her Lady.

"I'm sorry… for today." she said, starting to stutter, "I- I'd… like to m- make th- th- this my formal apology."

Closing her eyes, she pulled her Lady towards her and wrapped her free arm around Vert's waist. A little tiptoe from the Oracle and... "Mwah~!"

A light sensation touched Vert's cheek before Haruka pulled back and turned her face away. "H- Haruka…" mumbled Vert, shocked to see her Oracle's forwardness.

Without looking at her Lady, Haruka began tugging at Vert's hand as she rushed towards Noire. "L- L- Let us go, Lady Vert. Lady Black Heart is waiting for us."

"Ehe." giggled Vert, "My… Haruka, your face is burning up."

"I- I assure you, it's just the sunset, my Lady!"

* * *

The night sky glittered above group. Each star sparkling along the trio's trip back to Leanbox. A full moon shone through Haruka's and Vert's carriage window, illuminating the Oracle's sleeping face lying on her Lady's lap. A slight swaying of the dragon as it flapped its wings rocked the carriage. The rider silently directing the beast towards their destination.

It had been a few hours since their dinner with Noire. An entire day of fun and troubles tuckered out this mere mortal. Alden. That employee. Red. Consora. And Lady Vert. Each person had comforted or conflicted Haruka. Some more than others. However, right here, right now, all that mattered to her was being with the one she had missed. The one she wanted to make happy.

"Haruka… My dearest…" Vert nudged the sleeping Oracle on her lap, trying to check if she was awake, "Ehe. It seems our roles have finally reversed."

"Nnng…" responded the Oracle in her sleep, nuzzling her face into the CPU's thighs.

The blonde CPU began to stroke Haruka's blue-hair. Twiddling strands between her fingers, Vert began, "I believe today was quite fun, my Oracle, despite its setbacks. It's such a shame we could not be together for the length of it all." The CPU sighed before continuing, "However, it appears that we get along a lot better now that it's all over. And I'm happy for that." she declared, poking Haruka's nose, "I even got a little present from you. Ehe."

The bothered Oracle turned over, facing away from her Lady. Slightly surprised by her Oracle's sudden movements, Vert stopped touching Haruka for only a moment. Going back to comforting the maiden, the CPU stroked Haruka's arm. And as she did, she continued, "It seems odd to me. How you have given me so much since you have come and… I have yet to truly provide for you… I don't believe I have given you a Nepmas present."

"…My Lady… that's not true at all." mumbled Haruka in reply, "I… You have already granted my Nepmas wish." The Oracle pulled herself from Vert's lap and turned to face her Lady. At least, she faced what she could under the moonlight and continued, "A friend. This date allowed for me to realize what I had been missing before. What I hadn't seen of you before… and perhaps that is what I wanted all this time. So, I want to thank you, my Lady."

"Hmph. You know, Haruka, you're probably one of the first people to truly devote your attention to myself…" sighed the goddess, "…And why is that, my dearest? Even when I am seemingly tossed to the sidelines by the masses, why do you?"

"Ehe." giggled Haruka in response, "My Lady. Because of that message you left behind in those photographs, I'm sure you know the answer to that question." The Oracle then turned towards the front of the carriage and closed her eyes. Resting her head on Vert's shoulder, she finished, "Good night, Lady Vert. We have work to do tomorrow."

Vert slightly relaxed her shoulder, to allow for her Oracle to rest, and laid her head onto Haruka's. "My dearest, are you still considering me your boss, even now?"

"Hehehe. Perhaps. At least, for while we work. However… that may change on my days off."

"Are you teasing me, my Oracle?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"You know what happened the last time we had a misunderstanding."

"I do, my Lady. And because of it, perhaps we can be truer to ourselves…" Haruka replied, rubbing her head on the CPU's shoulder.

The Oracle opened her eyes just a crack, unable to sleep, as her reality was slowly becoming better than her dreams.

She wanted to stay awake if even for a moment more, just to be experience this with her Lady. With the one she could make happy. The one who could make _her _happy. And, as if it was natural to her, Haruka repeated those words she once could not say to the conscious CPU.

"…I love you, Vert."

A warm smile grew on her face as she closed her eyes upon hearing her Oracle's words. Vert then whispered in reply.

"…I love you too, Haruka. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A big, big, BIG, thank you to Sria Lightfoot and Some Random Tosser for their editing and beta-reading, and inspirational talks, respectively! If it wasn't for them, this arc wouldn't be as good as it is now, and I'm so very happy for it. I didn't credit either of them last time, so this is my apology for that... as well as my token of gratitude.**

**Also, if you liked or didn't like the story, feel free to send me comments as a PM! (This is also because the reviews section should be for reviews only! Geez guys! :P) Anyways, as I said before, I _love_ reviews and would be honoured if you would help me make my work better. So, in advance to those who do, thank you! And to those who won't, thank you for reading up to here!**

**As a final note, this story of mine will officially be on hiatus for a couple of months (I mean, c'mon guys! There's a whole arc for you now!) while I work and finish Mirror Fragments. Hopefully, I'll _actually_ get it done by the end of June or beginning of July. Until then~!**


End file.
